


The Demon's Moral Compass

by BadWolfTen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Basically taking whatever plots I like, Bruce needs parenting lessons cause hes hopeless, Childhood Friends, F/M, Grandfather Deathstroke, Grandfather Master Fu, MB-LeagueOfAssassins, MLBxDC, Mari can read a room, Mari has the Miracle Box, MariBat, No Beta I die like a Robin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, inconsistant wordcount
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 78,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfTen/pseuds/BadWolfTen
Summary: As the daughter and granddaughter of Madam Cheng and Deathstroke, Marinette is raised to wield the miraculous for the benefit of the League and her betrothed, Damian al Ghul. When Marinette’s Mother and Grandfather rebel against the League of Assassins she remains loyal to her betrothed and despite Talia’s wishes remains by Damian’s side when he is sent to live with his father. Batman aka. Bruce Wayne.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 605
Kudos: 1095





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has a similar backstory to 'What’s a Sham? Our Childhood’ by Ali-kitkat and i would like to thank her for letting me use the idea.

The compound was filled with activity. Many assassins training in the yards under the watchful eyes of their trainers. Yet two younger fighters remained in the interior complex, trading blows among each other. Ducking and weaving to avoid the others strikes before lashing out offensively. The two children had been training like this for years and know each other’s fighting styles well. The adults in the room look on in anticipation as the sparring continues.

“Do it boy! You are the Heir to this League. Marinette may be your betrothed, but do not let her be a weakness, do not go easy on her! End this fight.” Ra’s al Ghul growled out. Watching as the boy landed a hit that threw the girl back several feet.

The young girl grit her teeth, correcting her stance as the boy approached her position. Waiting for a moment as he rushed in, she maneuvered herself to dodge his strike before hooking her leg around his ankle, displacing his footing giving her the opportunity to land a blow of her own in the square of his back. The heir stumbles forward into a roll before launching himself back up towards the younger girl.

“Father, perhaps this is enough for today, this sparring session has already been in progress for several hours. They are evenly matched as always; the betrothal would have been broken long ago if the girl couldn’t keep up to Damian’s level.” Talia stated, stepping up next to the Leader of their League, never removing her eyes from the sparring children. Ra’s hummed before signalling for the fight to cease. Both children immediately halted their movements, turning to face the man with a short bow.

“Both of you have proved adequate today in your sparring. Though, yet again, there is no winner. You are dismissed. Do make sure the rest of your training today is also of acceptable standards. You are both the future of this League. Failure will not be accepted.” Ra’s’ stern voice echoed in the chamber as both children responded with short, curt affirmatives, their heads kept down until Ra’s turned and his footsteps echoed into silence.

“I believe you both have tactics next. Your tutor should be waiting already. Best not keep them.” Talia said, also turning to leave the room. Behind her both children’s heads lifted, the boy giving a short ‘yes, mother’, while the girl grinned at him stepping to his side, they both begin to make their way into another hall with the intention of making their way to their tutor’s rooms. No doubt they would once again be analysing failed battles, plotting alternate actions, and pinpointing vital turning points that lead to the untimely defeats of militaries, assassins and rogues.

~~

The moonlight shone through the windows as midnight approached, with it came a shadow alerting Damian to his visitor. He took his knife out before approaching the window slowly.

Three short quiet taps on the glass and one slightly louder one on the wood made him relax his stance slightly as he quickly closed the remaining distance to the window. Rolling his eyes at the smiling girls face peering through the glass, he shook his head, opened the window and held out his hand to the girl. She took the offered hand and jumped into the boy’s arms with a grin. He scoffed at her childishness before smiling slightly and setting her down on the bed.

“Good evening, Habibti, you are later than usual. Perhaps tomorrow, I will make my way to your room instead” Damian remarked softly as he unholstered his knives, making sure to leave one on each of his dark wood side tables.

Marinette hummed softly in agreement, “Mother and Grandfather demanded that I extend my Miraculous training this evening. Truthfully, I am beginning to suspect that they are up to something, but unfortunately, they know better than to speak freely with me around. They know that they do not have my loyalty. I would not be surprised if they attempt to dispose of me should our betrothal be cancelled and I prove to be useless in helping to achieve their ambitions.” Marinette quickly crawled under the bedding in Damian’s room looking at him resecuring the window locks. “You can stop frowning so much Dami, for now we are both safe and your Grandfather is content to allow our betrothal to continue.”

Damian frown was still in place as he returned to the bed and crawled in beside the Marinette. “You are mine Habibti, anyone who wants to hurt you will have to go through me. And once you are my wife and I control the League of Assassins, they will have to go through all of them too.” He bought his hand up to the younger girl’s head, petting her hair softly before pulling her close.

“Or we could just run away. Hide away where no one could find us. Ooh. My name could be Bridgette Dupain. I could be normal, bake and make clothes or something, and we could live in a tall building with a beautiful city around us. We could go to a normal school and make… normal… friends...” Marinette’s words were cut off by a yawn.

“I suppose if I had to choose another name, Felix could be nice… Felix Graham de Vanily…” His lips quirked upwards as he imagined running away with Marinette.

“You could model my clothes.” Mari pitches in with a quiet giggle.

“…it’s a nice dream Mari, but I doubt they would let us go without a fight.” Damian stated with a soft look in his eyes. “Go to sleep Habibti. No doubt they will have us sparring again tomorrow morning.” Marinette hummed in agreement and closed her eyes. “Goodnight, Makhtuba”

~~

The sun wakes them in the morning and Marinette is quick to scale out the window and head back to her own quarters to change, leaving Damian to also prepare for the day. Donning his practice gear, he heads to the courtyard joining in with the others in their practices. He notices Mari arrive not long after heading to her own position among the ranks. The courtyard was filled with the sounds of synchronised katas and the practiced movements of various weapons. Today was Wednesday which meant solitary training for both of them after breakfast.

It isn’t long before his Grandfather arrives calling him forward to begin his one-on-one training. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Sabine collect Marinette in a similar fashion. Damian follows Ra’s as the leader begins his rounds of the compound, listening to his grandfather speak of his legacy and the League’s goals to bring about a better world.

He responds with carefullt thought out plans when his grandfather sets him scenarios to solve. Things like, 'What do you do if the compound is breached... What is the correct course of action if someone is to go against your direct orders... Who is to blame if….' Etc. etc.

Honestly speaking almost all of these scenarios have been set before him for as long as he can remember, surely the old man can find something new to ask.

"…at do you do if one day your wife opposes you or starts a rebellion?” Ra’s voice broke through Damian’s thoughts leaving him momentarily stunned.

Damian thought back to last night, of Mari’s talk about running away from this place. He knew exactly what his answer would be… but he also knew that his true response was not one his grandfather wanted to hear so instead he took a breath, thought of his wording, looked his grandfather in the eye and said, “I kill them all.” Ra’s looked surprised for a moment before a proud look overtook it.

“Exactly, you remove anyone who stands in the way of your goals. No matter who they are.” He then turned back to the hall and continued moving forward.

Damian frowned at his grandfather’s figure but continued to follow. It was apparent the old man hadn’t realised the true meaning behind his words. Because if Marinette wanted this place to burn to the ground, he would lay out the gasoline and hand her the match. If those little gods of hers hadn’t kept her so kind, perhaps he’d have done so already. So what if his legacy went up in smoke, he could run off with Marinette and there would be no one to come drag them back to this hell where one wrong move from either of them could see his Habibti dead.

He caught a glimpse of her out of the window overlooking her Miraculous training yard. Seems she was training with several Kwami’s today.

~~

Marinette caught sight of Damian in one of the higher windows of the complex and gave a small nod of recognition before returning her focus to the Kwami’s in front of her.

Repositioning herself into the Padmasana position she continued to meditate following the Tiki, Wayzz and Longg’s instructions she drew her power around her, sweat forming on her forehead as she tries to force the magic to filter through the Dragon Miraculous positioned around her throat. Feeling the heat travel through her limbs down to her fingertips, she wills it to ignite. She opens her eyes to glare at her hands using her frustration to push the magic further. A small spark ignites for a brief moment before flickering returning to air, small streaks of smoke the only proof of the temporary flame.

Marinette growled to herself before standing up and pacing, frustrated at her inability to channel the miraculous powers.

“It’s ok Marinette, you’re already doing so well, the Dragon Miraculous is one of the harder ones to wield outside of a transformation.” Tiki stated floating towards Marinette, landing on her shoulder to pat her face. Wayzz and Longg also approaching.

“What Tiki says is true. My miraculous allows my wielders to harness fire, water and lightning, all of these are temperamental elements that do not allow themselves to be controlled easily. You judge yourself too harshly, there have been very few who have been able to harness my powers outside of a transformation, those who have, had by that point held my miraculous for a large portion of their life span.” Longg reassured her solemnly.

Wayzz continued on reassuring her, “You have already achieved more than most, and while wearing several miraculous pieces at once. You merely need practice and time. Though, I still believe that you are far too young to be harnessing our abilities outside of a transformation”.

Marinette takes a deep breath looking around the courtyard at the training dummies and mats littered around the area.

“Too young or not. It is expected of me. If I do not meet those expectation I will likely be disposed of.” She gets up to start practicing her movements before continuing “besides, the stronger I get, the harder it will be to kill me, the less Damian will have to worry about me.” The three active Kwami’s shared a look of concern before once again approaching Marinette.

“Perhaps it would be best for you to learn to utilise one of my abilities. It is defensive in nature but it would help you if you find yourself unable to take an offensive stance for any reason.” Wayzz reasoned with Marinette, floating slightly to the right of the dummy she was currently practicing on.

She turned her eyes sharply onto the turtle Kwami and nodded her head. Any new skill with the miraculous was another skill no one else in the compound could utilise. Though perhaps tonight she would try and convince Damian to help her steal the miracle box from her mother’s safe. Perhaps find a cave in one of the surrounding mountains to hide it in. She could use Kaaliki to get her to and from the box when needed. Or maybe she should stash them far away from Nanda Parbat or maybe even get it out of Pakistan all together. ~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habibti = Beloved and Makhtuba = Betrothed. 
> 
> Keep in mind that these two are still kids so at this stage there is not romantic feelings behind the words besides fondness, familial love and trust to have each others back (I mean as far as they know they will be married and in charge of a hoard of ruthless killers, if you can't trust your partner then who can you trust.  
Damian also feels a fair amount of overprotectiveness and some degree of posessiveness. The adults in his life would constantly use that against him as reasoning to force him to improve while also trying to force him to be ready to remove her at any moment. these threats towards Mari are not appreciated and only serve to distance Damian from them rather than her.
> 
> Also Felix and Bridgette do not exist in this universe, in this universe they are just make belief names for Marinette and Damian when they think about running off.

It took three weeks of planning and reconnaissance of her mother and grandfather’s quarters to find the opportune time to complete her heist.

Marinette’s mother, Madam Cheng, had been sent on a mission in Guangzhou earlier this evening and her Grandfather Deathstroke was summoned by Ra’s al Ghul twenty minutes ago.

Marinette and Damian had planned this out meticulously. They had contingency plans for every possible deviation of the plan. But first they had to start it.

The duo made their way silently through the shadows of the room, avoiding the traps Madam Cheng set, they make their way through to the small private dojo in the back of the complex. Damian continues to remove the guards from their posts, leaving their bodies cooling on the floor behind them, they had made sure to source a 'borrowed' blade rather than his own for their mission.

Marinette lifts a few wooden panels from the lei tai (duelling platform) revealing the safe hidden underneath. She quickly sets about unlocking the safe as several more assassins fill the room.

~~

Damian watches Marinette out of his peripheral vision as he dodges the various blades of the new assassins. He re-adjusts his own blade before lunging at the nearest opponent, plunging a dagger through the man’s throat before throwing a well-aimed punch at the next assassin.

Marinette finally pulls the box from its confines, removes the Horse Miraculous and wraps the box up quickly as he dispatched the remaining threats. Throwing his stolen knife into the heart of the fool that was quickly approaching his Habibti's back, only to have the man’s body kicked back towards him.

His fiancee quickly rights herself, surveying the bodies quietly before sending a quick nod to him and heading for the window. Risky considering this particular room is on a cliff face but the compound would be alerted by now. They had very little time to finish this.

Damian follows closely behind, keeping the door within sight in case any more unwanted complications decided to enter. He watched as Mari threw her legs over the windowsill, adjusted the glasses and called forth the Horse Miraculous’ transformation. Stepping closer to her he also perched himself on the windowsill, remaining in a tense stance, ready to attack the first unwelcome thing to enter the room.

He listened as she called for the portal and followed her when she jumped through it. Thankfully they were gone moments before the room was filled with more assassins, Deathstroke and Ra’s al Ghul himself.

~~

The winds whipped around them, frigged and strong as they surveyed the ruins around them. Crumbling white stones covered in snow and ice.

“Where did you bring us?” Damian asked, “Surely there are safer places than this?” he kicked a piece of rubble out from under foot.

“This was once the home of the Miraculous, until something happened, and my maternal grandfather ended up the only remaining Guardian of the Miracle Box. Two of the Miraculous were lost that day, the Butterfly and the Peacock.” Marinette said re-adjusting her hold on the large box in her arms. “He remained the Guardian until my mother stole the box away one night. Whether that resulted in his death she won’t say and I didn’t ask.” Marinette leads the way through the wreckage. She sends several of the active Kwami out to find a good hiding spot for the box.

Damian hums in recognition of her words. Their families were complicated messes, with too many expectations and little regard for either of them outside of their abilities to meet them. It was easier to just show them what they want, that way they remain predictable. Though he doubts they will react well to the Miracle Box being stolen.

They plan to take Plagg, Wayzz and Trixx back with them to the compound, Kaalki too, though the horse god will have to remain hidden. Having the miraculous stolen will no doubt affect her and her family’s standing within the league, keeping a few may minimise their anger slightly, even just enough that they won’t kill her on sight.

The black cat, Plagg, is the one who finds a good place to hide the box. A small pocket of underground temple, stable enough that it won’t accidentally cave in, with no access points outside of the Horse Miraculous. They leave the box there and leave via Kaalki’s portal, re-appearing in Damian’s room, several of the Kwami’s flying off to claim a resting spot for the night.

~~

They both prepared quickly for bed, Damian completing his routine of leaving a blade on each table and ensuring the window was secured. The compound was still filled with activity, assassins roaming the halls and leaders shouting commands. It isn’t long after they settle that a short knock on the door is heard and his mother opens it. They both sit up looking at her expectantly. She looks unsurprised at Marinette’s presence in her son’s room but says nothing about it.

“Your quarters were raided tonight, the miracle box has been stolen and Deathstroke is on a warpath. I suggest staying in here until the initial investigations have been completed.” She says promptly. Damian frowns at her matter of fact tone and pulled his betrothed closer to him. “your engagement will be reassessed tomorrow. If the miracle box and its Miraculous are missing, then there is little you have to offer the League of Assassins.” Damian’s eyes hardened at his mother’s words, but he remained quiet.

“Then I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t return the Miraculous that I was training with today.” Marinette stated just as bluntly.

“Kitten, the Miraculous are missing, surely you are more worried than that. What about my Sugar Cube?” Plagg moans out flying down to land in her hair.

“Plagg is right. This is a serious concern. The Miraculous are dangerous, this could end badly indeed.” Wayzz agreed from his place in Damian’s desk draw.

“Please, this lot are the world best assassins, remember, they’ll probably track down whoever took them and have them home by the end of the week.” Trixx chipped in from her place under the bed. Talia gave the three Kwami’s a short look before nodding.

“Perhaps, for now, three Kwami’s can postpone the reassessment of your betrothal. But be assured that until the Miracle Box is found your position as Damian’s betrothed may change at any moment.” She turned on her heels and once again they were left alone.

“No doubt Mother has gone to report your possession of three of the Miraculous to Grandfather. Now all we can do is wait and see if it all fell into place like we planned.” Damian said pulling Marinette down to the mattress and placing a kiss in her hair. “Goodnight Habibti. Tomorrow will likely be another trying day.”

Marinette smiled at him softly before responding with her own “Goodnight, Makhtuba”


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning saw both children ushered into the main hall, Deathstoke and Talia both already in attendance, speaking with Ra’s al Ghul on the dias in the front of the room. Damian and Marinette moved in sync towards the dais and bowed waiting for the acknowledgement of the Demon's Head.

Their wait was a short one but it gave them time to quickly glance around the hall full of kneeling assassins. It seems Ra’s al Ghul would be increasing the training for everyone in the compound following their failure to catch the intruders.

“Grandson, as I’m sure you and your betrothed are aware by now. The compound was compromised last night. Two currently unidentified individuals got away with the Miracle Box and all the Miraculous it contained.” Ra’s stepped toward the children, forcing them to look up at his towering form as he continued, “We have reason to believe that these trespassers were already within the compound prior to acting. Which means we have traitors among us, however, they were sloppy enough to leave a stylised blade behind, we have also found a few strands of hair near the box's pervious location that seems to have been cut during the altercation.”

Damian frowns at that information but sees Marinette tilt her head slightly, as if contemplating the new information. She didn’t seem overly worried, so it was likely that she purposefully left additional evidence alongside the stolen blade. He would ask her for further details later.

“Then there is a trail to recover the box?” She asks his grandfather, her face showing the anger that was no doubt expected given that the thieves stole what was to be her dowry. “The box and its contents are mine. I wish to take part in the box's recovery.” She continues.

“Hm.” Ra’s sounds with a patronising expression “The little girl thinks she can accomplish what fully grown assassins have not yet done.” He turned his back on them and walked back to the dais. “There is no need for either of you to get involved in this matter, you will continue to train with the Miraculous’ that remain. Leave this matter to the adults. You are dismissed.” He finished addressing them, quickly returning to his conversations with Talia and Deathstroke. Thankfully Sabine had not yet returned, no doubt she has already heard of the incident and is wrapping things up promptly in Guangzhou, intent to return post haste.

Damian and Marinette both give short, curt bows before turning and leaving the room once more.

Marinette grits her teeth as they walk down the hall. Damian places a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her, before steering her towards one of their private training rooms. He has little doubt that she will need to blow of some steam after dealing with his grandfather’s cruel words and patronising attitude.

“So, who’s hair do you think it is?” he asked curiously, watching her pause momentarily before the corners of her mouth picked up.

“Who knows, probably belongs to the same person as the blade? I do hope they find both of the intruders. It would be a pity if both items belonged to one person and the other decided to cut their losses. I doubt even your Grandfather's best men could follow a trail with no leads.” Marinette said as she opened the training rooms doors and made her way to a rack of weapons, tossing him a training staff.

~~

“Good afternoon, Mother. What can we do for you?” Damian grunted as he leaped forward, striking down with his staff, meeting with Marinette’s block. Talia had just recently moved through the doorway to their training room.

Marinette flipped backwards facing his mother, dipping into a quick bow before cartwheeling out of the way of another of Damian’s strikes. Damian could have sworn he saw his mother’s lips twitch at their movements, as he continued to follow after Marinette as she kept dodging and blocking his strikes. Occasionally throwing one of her own back at him, several hitting their marks.

“I was to replace your instructors for today since they are being sent to find our traitors and track down the Box. However, it seems that neither of you have been remiss in your training and my time could be spent better elsewhere this morning.” She stated watching the children duck and weave around the room. “Perhaps it would be beneficial for all of us if I were to return for your practical lessons this afternoon. Though it would not do you well to slack off in the meantime. If you are not performing adequately, they will ensure you have sufficient opponents.” She gestures to the two men waiting outside the door and waits for an affirmative. Damian grunts but nods in her direction “Understood.” Hissing as Mari landed a hit to the back of his right calf. He once again lunges towards her staff raised as his mother once again walks away. All the adults in their lives seem to do that a lot, write them off as incompetent children who shouldnt be playing adult games. They seem to forget that they had been raised with the same, if not higher, expectations as any League member, regardless of their age. 

“Patience Dami,” Mari laughs, twisting around his strike, “you are always in a rush. Think ahead. Figure out my planned movements, where I’m going to be, then plan yours. All that rage and strength is good for brute force with inferior opponents, but your skill in martial arts is as good as lost if you lose your head.”

Damian grits his teeth as he refocuses, stopping momentarily to observe her movements. Following her advice was harder for him than he liked to admit. She was the tactician, and sure he could also do it, but he much preferred to get in and deal the damage, rather that dance around strikes waiting for his opponent to fall into his trap. That was her skill set, not his.

~~

She could see he was becoming more frustrated the longer she dances around out of reach. He was brilliant, quick witted and strong. His stances and strikes were perfect, as expected, he had been practicing everyday since he was old enough to hold up a practice sword. But he was too impatient, too eager, like always, to deal a blow. Marinette could see him trying to form a plan, glancing around the room, starting to observe her step and strike pattern.

Marinette honestly finds their duels a fun waste of time. Kind of like a hobby or a game. They’ve been sparring for as long as they had been engaged. In other words, longer than either of them could remember. Their duels rarely resulted in a winner; both were far too familiar with the other’s styles to be caught of guard. But that does make the two of them a formidable team when they are set against a team for training.

She weaved around another of his strikes catching his staff with hers, before being caught off guard as he feigned a high strike only to swipe low and catch her legs. She lost her breath as her body came crashing down on the training room floor, freezing up for a moment as the shock seized her system, taking deep breaths she watched as Damian extended his hand to her.

“Ok?” he asked in concern. Frowning at the pained expression on her face.

“Just winded… Maybe slightly bruised… you are so lucky I don’t get to play with my Miraculous during these sparring sessions Damian. Maybe then I could hit as hard as you.” She sassed him, grabbing his hand and allowing him to pull her back to her feet.

“Sorry, but neither of us has ever been one to hold back.” He says. “Your swipes aren’t half bad Habibti. They certainly hit the right places. Even if you don’t have the same physical mass allowing you to hit as hard as I do, you won’t be the only one going to bed with bruises.” Wincing he lifted up the side of his shirt showing the already darkening skin where she had managed to strike him twice in the same place during their fight.

She grinned sheepishly at him before throwing him a bottle of water and a towel. He scoffed but thanked her, before both quickly headed for the showers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes there is a lot of speaking in this chapter.

Marinette and Damian both sat at their desks watching as Talia walked around the room. Marinette continued petting plagg as they waited for Talia to address them.

Neither knew what to expect out of this lesson. Thursday afternoons were usually reserved for physics and geometry. Apparently shooting guns is easier if you can calculate the trajectory of the bullets, taking special consideration of bullet and gun type, wind interference, target distance, and the impacts of a bullet when going through glass and other solids on their way to its target. Personally, Marinette didn’t like guns, especially snipers. She was very much of the opinion that if you were going to end someone’s life you should at least have the decency to look them in the eye as you did it.

Damian also looked mildly confused at his mother’s pacing. Glancing from Talia to Marinette before shaking his head with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Talia finally stopped pacing and came to stand directly in front of them. Looking down at them momentarily before sighing and pulling up a chair.

“This ‘lesson’ has been planned for months now. Considering the current circumstances, I’m surprised it was not postponed until the Miracle box was retrieved.” Talia looks conflicted as to whether to continue speaking or not. She crossed one leg over the other before levelling them with another stare.

“Whatever it is Mother, either say it or don’t. There are other productive things to be doing this afternoon that don’t include partaking in a three way staring contest.” Damian stated bluntly, earning him a look of shock and an elbow in his currently bruised side from marinette, causing him to emit a quiet hiss and glare to the girl. Talia laughed at their reactions before further relaxing into the chair. Resting her chin in a palm she began to speak.

“It’s about your betrothal.” She started, gaining both children’s undivided attention. Both children perked up in their seats, unsure of where the conversation would go. “Neither of you have been informed of much in regard to the establishment of your betrothal, or what your positions will be once you are married… If… you are married.” She continued tilting her head slightly at their curious faces.

“To start off this tale, you need to know a bit more about Marinette’s family… I’m sure this is all new to you also. I doubt your mother or grandfather speak of this with you in depth.” At Marinette’s uncertain shake she rolls her eyes, Talia mumbling a soft ‘of course not’ before resuming.

“Your Grandfather has been one of Ra’s al Ghul’s favoured disciples for decades, prior to Damian and his biological father, Deathstroke was to be the inheritor of the League of Assassins. He has always been a climber, likely always will be. He spent years attempting to steal the Miracle box for the League, as a way to prove himself to my father. To cement him in his place at the top of our ranks.” She smiled slightly at the unsurprised looks in the children’s eyes, Plagg sitting in Marinettes lap purring away unconscious to the world. “Unfortunately for him, the previous Guardian was meticulous in protecting the box. It took him years to figure out its location, and even then all attempts to retrieve the box were unsuccessful. So he created another plan. To use his son to seduce the Guardians daughter.”

“So this is my biological father? He bought my mother into the League?” Marinette asked slightly confused, she’d never known her father, and neither her mother or grandfather would speak of him.

“… Your father did as he was told and seduced your mother, but he was foolish enough to fall in love doing it. But, in love or not, he completed his mission and convinced your mother to steal her father’s Miracle Box, while he disposed of her father.” Marinette knew parts of this story but still kind of wished that she had gotten the chance to meet her maternal grandfather, he would have known so many things about the miraculous that the Kwami’s can’t share with her because of the magical restrictions.

“He married her and bought her back here to Nanda Parbat. Of course, she had to undergo strict training if she was to stay. Her only saving attribute was her possession of the Miracle Box and the fact that she already knew several forms of offensive martial arts. She caught on to our ways quickly, and her marriage was not an unpleasant one.” Talia paused to retrieve the drink placed next to her seat. Drinking for a moment and replacing the glass on the table beside her “Not long after the two announced your expected arrival. However, as you are by now aware children, we assassins do not stop what we do simply because of something as trivial a pregnancy. So your mother and father were sent on a rather routine mission. Only they got sloppy.” Marinette was frowning at this point, even as Damian grasped her hand below the tables.

“Your mother was not as fast as she needed to be. And your father thought to stand between her and their attackers. Ending his life but allowing her sufficient time to complete the detonation sequence and get out of the building.” Talia gave a deep breath. “She came crawling back to the compound in labour and lacking a husband. Deathstroke was not impressed with your mother at the time. Even less so when she gave birth to a girl.”

“And yet both of us are still alive.” Marinette’s steely voice echoed in the room.

“Yes, mostly due to your mothers quick thinking. She’s not too unlike Deathstroke, always wanting to progress and will do whatever it takes to survive.” Talia turned to look Marinette straight in the eyes. “Even use her daughter as a way to win favour. She is the one who encouraged Deathstroke to engage the newborn girl to my own eighteen month old son. Of course, neither really had anything the league desired and there were plenty of other members who would just as happily offer their daughters up for betrothal.”

“They had the miracle box.” Marinette stated plainly. Talia smiled before agreeing.

“Yes. They had the Miracle Box. It was the only thing they had that would have been worth trading. So Ra’s agreed to your engagement, under the stipulation that your first loyalties would lie with Damian before anyone else, including your mother and grandfather.”

Both Damian and Marinette scoff before replying in unison “No issues there.”

She considered them for a moment before speaking again. “The only reason your betrothal has not yet been dissolved is the fact that you still retain three of the miraculous, especially the Black Cat of Destruction. If it had just been Miraculous of the Zodiac I could not promise you would still be here.”

“But they ARE currently tracking the thieves, so the box could be recovered.” Damian states, “Besides, far too much time and effort has gone into ensuring Marinette is at my level in training. Deciding to rescind out engagement would be far too inconvenient. I doubt the replacement would be able to catch up to me. And I refuse to marry someone who is unable to pull her own weight.” He squeezes Marinettes hand under the table while acting nonchalant as he stared his mother in the eyes.

“This is also true. At this stage so long as the remaining Miraculous do not get ‘misplaced’ and neither of you or Marinette's family, do anything to upset Ra’s, I doubt he will act against the arrangement” Talia agreed with her sons statement getting up again to walk to the window, peering out over the training courtyards.

“In regards to your future positions, Damian is clear on his after so many years of training for it. He is the Heir to the League of assassins, in charge of the assassins, the missions and seeing that the objectives of the League are met. Your place, Marinette, will be by his side. To support, advise and maintain order within the compound. To know when to speak and when to obey. This is why you have been allowed to spend so much time in and out of classes and training together. Why you are allowed to sneak into each other’s rooms every night without repercussions.” Talia steadied her gaze on the children before her once more.

“You are a brilliant tactician Marinette, while Damian has the bloodline and presence to command the League, your insight will be beneficial to him succeeding. I do hope that the both of you will keep this in mind in the future and compensate for each other’s shortcomings.” Both children give a serious nod at her words, earning them a fond smile in return before she declares that their talk is over, and that the remainder of the afternoon is theirs to do with as they wish.

It only takes a moment for the children to scramble out the door. The Cat Kwami complaining loudly at being jostled away so abruptly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I am starting full-time Uni next week and continuing with my Part-time work soon so my updates will probably be all over the place... but who needs a steady sleep schedule???


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one today, a bit of fluff almost.
> 
> Also, OMG! I was definitely not expecting this kind of reception for my first story. Thanks to everyone who has subscribed, commented and left Kudos. You are all AMAZING!!!

Her mother had arrived in a whirlwind of rage over the news of the break in. Snapping at anyone who was unfortunate enough to be in the vicinity.

Sabine had demanded that she hand over the remaining Miraculous for safe keeping the evening she got back. Marinette had quickly pointed out that her safekeeping had worked out so well for the box itself.

Deathstroke had agreed with her for once. Stating that “the only reason we have any standing currently, is because your daughter refused to let the miraculous in her possession out of sight. If you want them back, ask Ra’s al Ghul, while you’re there you might as well crawl up to him and request he removes our heads while you’re at it.” He had quickly sent Marinette from the room as the two of them continued arguing. She was halfway down the public hall when she heard a lamp shatter in their quarters, quickly accompanied by more shouting and a string of profanity. Shaking her head at their tempers, she made her way to Damian’s room.

Thankfully with Talia having confirmed that her and Ra’s were aware of their ‘little sleep overs’ in Damian’s room, They no longer had a need to sneek around in the middle of the night. Instead, Marinette would simply go through the main door. Staring down the guards stationed along the hall outside of his room, daring them to comment. The guards dutifully avoided eye contact as Damian opens the door and ushers her in.

“You’re early Habibti. Sabine and Deathstoke fighting again?” Damian said settling her on the bed before walking over to perch himself on the windowsill.

“Sabine wishes for me to give her the miraculous in my possession. Deathstroke didn’t agree with her argument. They will likely be fighting well into the night.” Marinette confirmed.

“You know, I could just Cataclism this place and be done with it, Right?” Plaggs voice echoed from her tunic pocket, moments later his small black head poked out. Damian remained impassive at the tiny gods words. Some days the offer was more tempting than others, but he didn’t hold the ring, so it wasn’t his call.

“Plagg, we have talked about this.” Marinette whines, flopping back on the bed.

“I know kitten, but this place is a dump, all work and no play. Too much sparing and lessons. If it wasn’t for us Kwami, you’d probably be just as much of a grumpy cat as him. ” Plagg continues, jerking a paw in Damian’s direction.

A unanimous “Hey!” sounded as both Marinette and Damian took offence to the small gods words.

“Tch, Fine. Have it your way, I'll be over here with the cheese you bought with you.” Plagg shrugs off their irritation, grabbing his cheese and flies over to the desk to enjoy his meal.

Marinette begins giggling. “I don’t think you’re a grumpy cat. Just a normal one. You know… the kind that usually bites and scratches you when you give it love and affection.” Her giggles become a full laugh as she watched his cheeks burn. Vaguely hearing a slight ‘not to you’ after he jerked his head away from her sight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Nanda Parbat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Between the start of the fic to now, only a few months have passed.
> 
> \- Also from the second half of this chapter we start to enter “Son of Batman territory” Some parts will change later on. But at the moment if Damian’s POV is not written it happens similarly to in the animated film.
> 
> \- Mari’s Miraculous transformations will have some recognisable traits and some new ones… I’m taking liberties, this is a fanfic afterall. so some things are set to the miraculous abililties eg; a set primary weapon or something. But transformation outfit and other goodies can vary between user needs/wants.

They were eating when the news came. Talia calling for their presence in the hall regarding the investigation of the stolen Miracle Box. Neither wasted any time, abandoning their meals and making their way to the hall. Quickly dipping into shallow bows before the dais, making the sight of the immobile corpse laying before them an unavoidable focus point.

They are called to stand beside Ra’s and Talia on the dais, a child standing on each side of the adults as Ra’s begins to address the assassins waiting in the crowds below.

“This is one of the infiltrators. It seems their associate decided to cut their losses and dispose of them in Russia. Both the hair found on the scene and the blades match to this woman. Her identity has yet to be found. The area is being thoroughly searched for clues as to her partners identity and whereabouts. However as of yet the Miracle Box is still unaccounted for.” Ra’s voice echoed through the hall with a steely composure. “The autopsy of this thief will be completed within the day to give us more clues as to who was blatantly disrespectful enough to steal from the League of Assassins!”

Ra’s al Ghul’s irritation was palpable, causing the gathered assassins to wait in nervous anticipation for the man’s likely eruption. No one was willing to breath loudly, in fear of bringing his ire onto themselves. Ra’s al Ghul didn’t take failure well. If the issue was resolved, or their was a trail to continue to investigate they wouldn’t be gathered here. No one in the room was disillusioned enough to believe that their leader saw this as anything but a failure.

Damian and Marinette’s eyes met as they looked at each other from their position slightly behind the adults. Marinette turned to his mother and spoke clearly in a low voice just loud enough for her words to reach their intended target, “If we are assuming that the Miracle Box is unrecoverable,” her face schooled into a look of neutrality, “Need I worry about my life ending abruptly in the next few days?”

Talia frowned slightly at the girls jaded words but slightly nodded her head once. Marinette took a breath before returning her gaze to the crowd below them. “Yay…” She says sarcastically.

~~

Her mother and grandfather had stopped fighting soon after the results of the investigation came out. The complex was informed that there was no lead as to the location of the second thief or the box itself. Ra’s al Ghul had several people executed following their failures, having sentenced close to thirty people he deemed ‘obviously not of acceptable standards to be a part of the League of Assassins’, before other issues drew his focus away from the box and onto other matters.

Madam Cheng and Deathstroke were getting along… Marinette found the thought concerning. There was always some degree of hostility and distrust between the two of them. To see them acting civil left her wondering what exactly they were up to. 

Damian heard her concerns, but also didn’t know what to make of the situation. They agreed to put the issue aside in favour of more pending issues. Namely the numerous attacks on Marinette, having become a regular occurrance since the Miraculous box was deemed officially lost. None of which were actually successful, but they did give Marinette an opportunity to practice using Shellter and Mirage outside of a transformation. And if the people participating in the attacks were mysteriously missing afterward. Well, Damian decided that perhaps he could tell Marinette about his interferance at a later time.

~~

Marinette wasn’t stupid. She’d noticed that her attackers only show up once. Damian thought he was being stealthy with his disposal, and maybe he was, but she knew him too well. He wasn’t the type to sit back and let things happen.

She pondered how to approach him about it as she headed for her Miraculous training. Sabine walking several steps ahead of her. She’d seen Damian on one of the balconies with his family shortly before following her mother. He looked as bored as she felt.

Sabine stopped abruptly in the centre of the training yard and fell into a battle stance, before quickly lunging at her daughter. Marinette was caught off guard for a moment at the sudden action. This was not how her training usually began.

Marinette dropped low to miss her mothers swipe at her throat, and sidestepped a grab at her wrist. Marinette jumps back several feet, recognising her mothers targets. She wants the miraculous. Marinette shakes her head for a moment call for Shellter and watches as her mother grabs her blades trying to break through with force. If she wants to try and steal the Miraculous from her she’s going to have a hard time.

“Plagg, Claws out!” She calls, The Kwami is quickly pulled into the ring, leaving a black cat transformation wash over Marinette. Her Shellter quickly falls and she uses her baton to beat back her mothers blades before extending her baton and landing on the rooftop. A seconds after landing loud crashes and gunfire can be hear from somewhere in the compound.

She turns towards the sound to see smoke rising from the courtyards. Her mother approaches her from behind.

“You will give me the Miraculous. Or I will remove them from your corpse.” She states plainly continuing to advance forward. Several attackers burst into the courtyard below.

“Wow. Mother of the year. Though it is good that you know you’ll have to kill me before I’ll let you have them.” Marinette states bluntly. Spinning her staff to deflect the bullets being fired from the courtyard. “But, you’ll have to catch me first.” She grins and launches herself onto another roof top.

Madam Cheng is quick to follow her daughter across the rooftops of the complex, throwing knives and other projectiles at her shouting “I will not be leaving without those Miraculous.”

“Then I guess you won’t be leaving, Mother.” Marinette responds dropping into a courtyard and taking off into the maze that is the interior compound, dropping her transformation and remaining in the shadows as she whispered to Trixx, “Let’s pounce”.

Marinette was quick to call forth a Mirage of her Black Cat transformation. Commanding it to sick to the further shadows, she watched as Sabine made her way into the hall.

Her illusion began speaking, calling her mother’s attention away from her. “you and grandfather been planning something for a while now. Though, I am shocked at your audacity. Staging a coup on the League. Ra’s will kill you both when this is over. I though that you had better self-preservation than that.” She watched as her mother lunged at the illusion, though it quickly dashed out of the way and further down the hall, causing her mother to chase it further into the compound just as Marinette had planned. So long as her illusion continued to evade her attacks her mother would be sufficiently occupied.

She kept silent and headed into a nearby room, moving towards the window to observe the chaos outside. Several large artillery blasts sent from above have left the training yards a mess of smoke and flame. The assassins and intruders fighting among the fires, fallen allies and foes scattered the ground. She noticed Talia running along the rooftops killing intruders at a far faster pace than any of the other assassins on the ground.

She’s mildly concerned that she can’t see Damian, but hopes its because he is somewhere safe… never mind… there he goes running into the yards with a handgun. Marinette clenches her jaw in frustration over his inability to assess potentially deadly situations. She throws her legs over the ledge and drops to the balcony below.

Keeping low and silent she sneaks up on an intruding gunman and slams her flute into his neck, resulting in a sharp cracking sound. Usually she would feel bad about breaking spinal bones, likely paralysing the person. But these idiots thought it was a good idea to follow her family’s plans and attack her home. If her Makhtuba was down there being shot and slashed at, then she was taking of the kiddy gloves.

She climbs over the balcony railing and jumps the two storey drop, landing with her feet crushing into another intruders face, the momentum sending the man crashing to the ground as she propels herself into backflip, landing crouched in front of a small crowd of enemies.

Giving them all a slight grin as they remain momentarily stunned, she sways her tails behind her readjusting her grip on the flute, before making a fast dash toward them and striking one across the face using her tails to block the bullets. Quickly tearing through the enemies before her, determined to reach Damian’s side. “This would be easier if he would stop running around like a lunatic… And now he’s gone into an inner courtyard.” Marinette grits out in frustration, continuing to remove the obstacles between her and Damian.

She had just reached the entry of the courtyard when Damian came running back out. Screaming at the retreating aircrafts. Marinette spots her mother running along a rooftop opposite Talia’s position. She jumps over the fallen bodies and launches herself towards one of the dropped ropes.

The remaining invading forces following her example after dropping smoke pellets to obscure their positions.

~~

Marinette remains by Damian’s side as he races to find his grandfather. She can tell he is torn between rage at her family’s betrayal and concern for his own as he raced to the Lazarus Pit in the depths of the compound.

She remained by Talia’s side as he ran to his grandfathers body, attempting to carry it into the pit. Several of the assassins who entered the room grabbed her arms and shoulders, restraining her. She didn’t fight them, it was a logical conclusion that she was working with her family. Even if they were wrong.

Ra’s al Ghul’s body never makes it to the Lazarus waters. Talia interfering and halting Damian’s tracks as she informs him of the pits limitations. That the body was too damaged for the waters to be effective.

Marinette remains silent and lax in the hold of her captors, allowing Damian a moment to grieve his grandfather. He wasn’t the kindest man in the world. Not by a long shot, but he was still family.

Damian remained by his grandfathers side as Talia urged him to leave, Marinette could see her patience wearing thin as she began to approach Damian once more. She was no doubt intending to drag him away.

“Damian” Marinette spoke softly, trying to break his focus on the body before him. He gave a slight jerk in response.

“Be quiet traitor!” one of the men ordered, striking her across the face. She gave a sharp hiss at the contact but remained otherwise silent. The noise was caught by Damian, almost echoing though the room. He stood and turned towards them, taking long strides towards where Marinette was being held down.

“Release her.” He ordered reaching for his sword. “I did not give you permission to lay a hand on my betrothed.”

“Her family is responsible for this attack, she needs to be held accountable.” Another man responded. Damian drew his blade in response to the statement.

“Anyone still holding her down will have their limbs removed. She is not a traitor. She has been informing me for weeks about the suspicious behaviour of her mother and grandfather. Perhaps if so many of your daughters hadn’t waisted both of our time attempting to end Marinettes life, more time could have been spent properly assessing the situation. If anything you and your families are the traitors purposefully aiming to harm your future leaders wife.” He spits out. Several of her captors release her immediately, others taking a few more seconds before also rescinding their hands from her body.

“You did not inform us of this issue Damian. This could have gone differently if we had such intel.” Talia spoke with a steely voice, Marinette could hear Damian gritting his teeth at her judgement.

“as a matter of fact, Mother, I tried several times to inform both yourself and Grandfather of their suspicious behaviour. Every attempt was cancelled due to their being present at the time or your being too busy to ‘entertain’ my childish theories. When I mentioned that someone inside the compound was planning something, I strictly recall you saying that ‘perhaps a new tactics instructor is in order, the current one seems to be filling your head with conspiracies and nonsense, not tactics and planning.’” Talia’s eyes widened slightly, obviously remembering the interaction, before her face distorted into a frown.

“Very well, I will accept part of the blame over the issue. However, the fact remains. We cannot stay here. Come along Damian. We must leave immediately.” She says grabbing his hand and making her way to the door. Damian quickly catches Marinette’s had with his remaining free one, pulling her along with him.

“Where are we going?” He questioned his mother. She tosses a brief look over her shoulder, frowning at Marinette being pulled along behind her son.

“Gotham City. It is time to meet your Father… She will not be coming with us.” Talia says in a determined voice. Damian breaks her grip at his words.

“Either she comes, or you go alone.” Damian says stubbornly. Standing in front of Marinette, never releasing her hand. Talia looks ready to protest, frustration clear on her face before she sighs and relents to her son's demands, knowing that this is a battle that she will not win.


	7. Chapter 7

The Journey from Nanda Parbat, in the Hindu Kush range in Pakistan, to the City of Gotham, criminal cesspit of New Jersey, located in the United States of America, was quickly approaching the two-day mark. With a fourteen-hour flight and what had so far been a three-hour boat ride from New York, that Marinette was quick to point out actually takes longer than going by a car, especially if it was going above legally recommended speeds.

Damian grinned when she pointed that out shortly before boarding, quickly claiming “I’ll drive.” Confidently, only to have his mother overrule the idea completely. Instead handing both children a folder full of paperwork and telling them to read.

Marinette and Damian had finished the info packs somewhere around the two-hour mark, sharing notes and talking throughout their reading.

Talia had given them both information to read about Gotham, it’s general status and some of the local villains to be aware of. An interesting read, sure, but it was obvious that the league had only compiled the basics on the villains. That, and that Gotham’s law enforcement and prison staff seemed to be comprised of wholly incompetent morons. Who lets known, mentally unstable and psychopathic criminals escape, let alone repeatedly? Damian personally thought that disposal of such individuals would be less trouble in the long run. Though no doubt Marinette would be thinking of much less… violent… solutions to the issues.

What they found the most interesting was the section on Damian’s father, Bruce Wayne, aka Batman. The man they were soon going to meet, and if Talia’s plans work out, live with until further notice.

The two looked through the man’s accomplishments, charities, galas, fundraisers, community outreach programs, education grants and scholarships. The articles on him being a billionaire playboy, never showing up with the same woman to events. His apparently serial adoptions of problem troubled children and orphans with black hair and blue eyes.

Mari made a remark after reading this information, “Well if he refuses to acknowledge you, I’m as good as an orphan, I have a troubled background and black hair and blue eyes. You can be the son-in-law if he won’t recognise your legitimacy.” She said laughing.

Damian looked annoyed at her words, responding with a blunt “Not happening Habibti. I am his rightful heir, I will not be passed over for a stray he picked up off the streets. If he refuses to accept me, we’re running off with Bridgette and Felix.” She gave him a fond smile at his reminder of their evening talk weeks ago. Bridgette Dupain and Felix de Vanily had surfaced in conversations since their creation that night, mostly as an inside joke whenever either of them had a particularly crappy day.

Damian’s lips twitched upwards slightly at her smile before he turned back to his files. Continuing to read about his father’s vigilante persona. Marinette was quick to draw the conclusion that he must induct all of his adopted children as Batkids too, though there were more Batkids than Bruce Wayne had in legitimately adopted wards. Noting the similar physiques of the several Robins to the young pictures of Bruce Wayne’s wards and the similarity of Nightwing and Redhood’s bodies, when compared to the young men currently. They’d eventually figure out who the rest were.

“At least our skills won’t get rusty if we are running around Gotham kicking criminal’s arses most nights.” She said happily.

Damian frowned stating, “Perhaps, but Batman’s method has proved to be little more than ‘catch and release’ in the long run, ultimately proving ineffective in actually reducing crime in the city.

Marinette shrugged her shoulders before responding, “It’s not our operation. Gotham is Batman’s territory, meaning we will have to play by his rules, even if we disagree with them. It will be like living with the League. If we can understand the expectations, we can act accordingly.” Damian scowled at the thought but didn’t comment. “besides, staying here will probably be a step towards Felix and Bridgette’s normal that we would otherwise not get to experience. Let’s give it a try before writing it off as a total failure.” Damian remained stiff, looking at her from the corner of his eye before giving a short, sharp nod.

“Fine.” He states abruptly before abandoning the folder, papers scattering on the floor of the boat as he gets up and holds out his hand to her. “But I’m getting bored of this reading. Come on deck with me Habibti?” he asks.

Marinette gives another warm smile before replying with “I’d follow you anywhere Makhtuba.” Taking his hand, the two made their way onto the deck of the yacht watching the coastline for the remainder of their journey. Whispering together of places Bridgette and Felix could visit, and things they could do there.

~~

They had docked a short time ago and Talia had barked out orders out to the crew before sweeping the children away through the marina and into the city. Advancing through an industrial area, they are quickly directed to enter a pharmaceutical manufacturing building.

They could hear a commotion coming from the floor above and were firmly told remain out of sight while following Talia. Remaining in the shadows, the assassins observe the fight between Batman and a reptilian Meta-Human, they believed to be ‘Killer Croc’ out of the files they read during their journey.

Damian stayed alert and ready attack should any threat to himself or Marinette make itself known. Marinette however was busy observing escape routes and formulating plans should they need to make a hasty retreat if these introductions went south.

Talia decided to step in, firing an electrically charged tranquilizer dart at the Meta watching as the huge figure thudded to the floor. Both children remained in the shadows as directed by Talia. They were not to reveal themselves until directed. Though Marinette could tell that Damian was getting impatient with waiting around even more so when his mother started flirting with the man, saying “You should have warned your playmate. I’m the only one who can bite you”. Damian looked halfway between disgusted and nauseous while Marinette was far too busy shaking with silent laughter at his response to properly console him.

Talia signalled them to make their way back to the Yacht, no doubt intending to continue flirting for a while before relocating for a proper talk. That and the fact the police sirens were closing in, no doubt about to pick up the unconscious Meta they expected Batman to leave behind for them.

The Industrial district isn’t far from where the yacht was anchored so it was a quick journey back to the boat. Damian only having to unsheathe and use his katana on one low life who belittled them and threatened them with a gun.

Even with the interruption to their journey it only took five minutes to return to their shared room on the boat. A small suite with a double bed and ensuite, though their journey by boat had, thankfully, not been long enough for them to need sleep as they had slept through much of the flight in the League’s jet. Damian had just finished cleaning the blood from his katana and started changing his jacket when they heard Talia return to the ship with Batman. They heard the duo enter the sitting room that joins their suite to Talia’s.

They both wait in anticipation by their door for her introduction. Instead she leaves the man in the sitting room, using the excuse of ‘slipping into something more comfortable.’ Marinette is once more graced with Damian’s annoyed expression as he realises that means a longer wait.

Marinette grabs his hand and gives him a supporting smile, whispering, “Don’t worry Makhtuba. She wouldn’t have bought us all the way here just to change her mind. Even though she seems to be taking her time messing with him.”

Moments later they hear Talia offering the man a drink. Both Marinette and Damian could see why Batman turned down the offer. Especially considering that the last time he drank with Talia, he ended up getting drugged, making questionable life choices and siring a son. Not that he knows about the last point yet.

Talia had never kept any secrets from Damian regarding his conception and the man in the next room. That of course meant that Marinette knew just as much as Damian since the two very rarely kept information to themselves.

The conversation was once again turning flirtatious with Talia reminding the man of their shared night together. Though Damian was still finding the ongoing conversation awkward to listen to, he attempted to school his features, recognising that his mother’s walk down memory lane with his father was her way of starting an introduction. Beside him Marinette grabbed his hand and straightened her posture slightly also preparing herself.

They hear Batman asking Damian’s mother what her purpose for being in Gotham was. She began to inform him of the attack of their compound and of Ra’s al Ghul’s death.

Marinette had to stifle a giggle when Talia called Batman ‘indestructible’ only for the man to respond saying “you haven’t seen my x-rays.” She hadn’t even met the man officially yet, but he seemed to have some witty comebacks, maybe his dry humour was growing on her slightly. Damian side eyed her when he noticed her shoulders shaking slightly as she grinned at him. Shaking his head before once more focusing on the conversation in the room on the other side of the curtain that had once again become serious.

Talia informing Batman of Deathstroke and Madam Cheng’s intention to kill ‘us’. Batman questioned he use of the wording, thinking perhaps these people were after both Talia and himself. She was quick to refute his thoughts.

Damian gives Marinette’s hand a firm squeeze before dropping it and both children proceed to wait in suspense as Talia approaches the curtain separating them from the sitting room outside.

“Me…” Talia began, before sweeping back the curtain, showing the shadowy figures of the two children. “and the children… You’re son…” She continues.

“Son?” Batman interrupts. Damian and Marinette step out of the shadows, Marinette stopping to stand in line with Talia as Damian continues moving forward coming to stand in front of the man cloaked in Black.

“You expect me to believe this?” Batman asked Talia, who answered back with a confident affirmative.

Meanwhile Damian came to a stop in front of the man, taking a quick visual of the man who sired him, looking into his eyes responding to the question with a cocky “Don’t look so stunned Father. I thought you’d be taller.”

“And the girl? I also wasn’t aware I had a daughter?” The Bat asked, gesturing to the girl still at Talia’s side, who gave him a bright smile and a slight bow in greeting. Talia looks smug for a moment before responding with a quick “You don’t”

“Not yet anyway.” Damian corrected. Tlaia smirked in response.

“Not… Yet… Care to elaborate on that?” The man asked. 

Marinette smiles brightly, moving slightly closer to the tall man but leaving several feet between them, clearly and purposefully raising her hand in greeting. “Good evening, Batman. My name is Marinette. Damian is my Makhtuba. Though I do not yet know much about you as a person, I hope we can get along for the duration of our stay here in Gotham.” 

“Makhtuba? That’s Arabic in origin, but I have not come across the word before.” He says turning to Talia as she begins speaking.

“It means betrothed. Even though her family have betrayed the League of assassins, she took no part in their attack. She is being targeted by her mother, Madam Sabine Cheng, in an attempt to steal artefacts from her possession.” Talia stated plainly.

“Betrothed? They are children Talia!” He growled out “The League of Assassins marries off children now?”

“Calm down My Love. It was created for the benefit of both families. Besides, any girl who was to stand by our son’s side when he inherits the League of Assassins would require special training and instruction. So lucky you, getting two for the price of one.” She stated approaching her son and her sometimes lover, Marinette moving with her to stand by Damian’s side.

Batman seemed ready to continue protesting the new information, but Talia held up her hand up as she bent down to Damian’s level.

“You will remain with your father until I come to retrieve you. Do you understand?” Talia asked, getting a firm nod from Damian. She turned to face Marinette. “Just because you are no longer within the compound does not mean that word will not get back to us. You make one error, betray Damian or prove yourself unworthy, child, and your betrothal will be terminated. Am I understood?” She asks staring the girl in the eyes. Marinette takes a deep breath and gives a determined nod, wrapping her hand around Damian’s wrist, feeling the muscles in his forearm relax when he unclenches his fists at her touch.

Talia straightened up and returned to her drink. “I will be in contact once issues with the League have been resolved.” Lifting the drink to her lips it was clear to both children that they were dismissed. Damian gave a nod to his mother while Marinette gave a slight bow before leaving the room.

“Would you like us to wait outside or will you be coming out with us Batman?” Marinette asks looking up at the man who gave a sigh in response and turned to walk back to the Batmobile, two children following closely behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I couldn’t find a definite on how many seats the Batmobile has. Some say just two, some say there are back seats too, but I did see a clip of Harley Quinn sitting in a back seat so I’m going with back seats for convenience.
> 
> BTW this feels like a massive chapter, definately took longer to write than my earlier ones now that im trying to insert actual scenes.

The three of them stand by as the yacht begins making its way out of the bay. Damian turns to his father, observing the man for a second before speaking.

“You didn’t know about me?” Damian couldn’t even act shocked at the knowledge. Keeping his conception and subsequent birth a secret from the man actively involved in his creation did seem like something his mother would do. No doubt withholding the information to ensure he was raised independently by the League to meet their expectations and standards without having to deal with the interference of an outsider.

“No.” The man’s reply was short and blunt.

Marinette awkwardly scuffed her boot against the damp ground as she stood beside Damian as he raised an eyebrow. “So… Mother has made us your responsibility”

“Something like that.” The man stated still staring at the retreating boat. Marinette and Damian shared a look.

“Look, this isn’t necessary. We are perfectly capable of taking care of each other. Your interference is not needed.” Damian remarked bluntly, looking up at the man who finally turned to address the children left in his car.

The vigilante eyed the two children before commenting. “Things have changed. She thinks you will both be better off with me… For now.”

Marinette was having trouble assessing the situation. The caped man was wasn’t showing much in the way of facial expression or voice queues. She decided to bite the bullet, so to speak, and simply start interacting with the man directly, stating one of her observations so far. “You haven’t said anything about what you think about taking us in.”

Batman merely responded with a quick comeback about how living with him would be better than living with the League. “Perhaps while you live with me, we can void this betrothal contract between the two of you.”

Marinette steps back at the man’s words while Damian steps in front of her, drew his katana and snarls at his father. “You will not touch her!” From her place behind Damian she see’s emotion coming from Batman for the first time that night. Confusion.

Marinette, still on edge from the casual mention of breaking their betrothal, realised that while Batman may have been trained by Ra’s al Ghul for a small time, had no true understanding of the Leagues workings. Taking a steadying breath, she gently placed a hand on Damian’s arm.

“Damian. It’s ok. He doesn’t know. He isn’t trying to threaten us. He doesn’t understand what he is implying.” She spoke to him softly, her words and tone forcing him to relax his stance slightly.

“What?” The man asked.

“You do not understand the inner working of the League of Assassins, Batman. A betrothal or marriage with a member of our order is not reversible. The only way a Betrothal or Marriage is annulled is with the death of one or both of the people involved. Because of this we would appreciate it if you did not make such statements lightly in the future.” Marinette informed, bringing herself out from behind Damian slightly.

Even with most of his face obscured by the mask, both children could plainly read his shock at the information. A moment later her was growling in the direction that the boat had taken off before her knelt down to the children’s level.

Addressing both of the children he began to speak. “I apologise for causing you distress. I will make sure to inform the others in the household so that they do not make the same mistake.” Damian gave a sharp downwards jerk of his head in acceptance while Marinette gave a weak smile. “Though I am curious as to why my voicing the topic distressed you when Talia also mentioned it before leaving.”

“Mother and Grandfather threaten us with it frequently should either of us not meet their expectations. We are used to threats from those within the league and deal with them accordingly. Besides, mother may say it on a regular basis, but she does not dislike Marinette.” Damian’s eyes met hers as he spoke. “She even talked Grandfather into not ordering the betrothal to be dissolved after most of Marinette’s Dowry was stolen. Instead she was deemed open game for anyone who wished to contest her place. Such things we are well equipped to handle. Opposing my Grandfather directly would have been another matter completely.”

Batman remained silent at the information, his shoulders dropped slightly before he turned back towards the Batmobile. Damian perked up at the sight of the vehicle. Claiming that he would drive, a comment Batman quickly shut down regardless of Damian’s protests.

Damian is quick to offer his arm to assist Marinette in climbing into the back, before dropping into the front passenger seat. Watching Batman take his place behind the steering wheel and starting the engine and speeding off throughout Gotham City. Using the hands-free tech to call the batcave, informing the butler of their expected guests.

Marinette spends the ride observing the city as it rushes past, mostly out of curiosity and a desire to know the new environment she finds herself in. That, and the atmosphere in the Batmobile was starting to get a little stifling with the ongoing heavy silence. Marinette sighed to herself before deciding to attempt starting a conversation, hopefully the tense feeling would improve.

“So… Will we be meeting the rest of your family tonight? They sound interesting.” She remarked lightly with a pleasant smile. Batman’s gaze turned harshly onto her reflection in the driver’s mirror.

“And what would you know about my family?” he asked harshly. Marinette just shrugged lightly before Damian decided to respond in her place, turning slightly in his seat so he could see them both easily.

“It was a long journey. Mother had us read about you. Both versions of you.” Damian returns to his previous position facing out the front window, though he does side eye his father as he continues. “I must say father, what is it about strays that makes you take them in? Three males and one female, and more no doubt, given the size of your ‘Bat family’.” He remarked dryly.

Batman just sighed redirecting his focus to the road. “I wish I could say I was surprised, but it does seem like something Talia would do.” A moment of quiet fell within the car, Marinette was beginning to think her attempts at conversation had ultimately proven unsuccessful, then the man started to speak again. “Just Alfred tonight. You will meet the others at a later date, currently they are all away from the mansion for the time being. Though Dick should be returning from Bludhaven sometime in the next few days.”

Marinette hums in interest. Though Damian scoffs in his seat ignoring the two as they begin conversing more about his other children. He did perk up slightly when Marinette mentioned their minimal presence in the media.

“Gotham is a dangerous city, and I am an influential man that many villains would try to exploit if given the chance. Minimising their media presence reduces their likeliness of being targeted. It also allows them some freedom to choose their own paths, since they use their own surnames, they aren’t tied down to the expectations society holds for a Wayne.” Batman reasoned.

Marinette was surprised at how much information the man had volunteered, she hadn’t expected much more than a sentence. She though about his words for a moment, a sad smile forming. “They are incredibly lucky to have someone who cares about them so much. Though, I can’t really say I relate or completely understand what it would be like to live in their position. It does sound nice… being able to choose your own path, set your own goals and expectations.” Silence once more returned at her admission. Damian sent her a concerned glance. She merely shook her head and stared back out the window. At least the atmosphere wasn’t tense anymore, though Batman did seem to be thinking pretty deeply now.

~~

It wasn’t long before they found themselves in the batcave, Batman cutting the engine of the Batmobile and jumping out of the vehicle. Damian also jumped out, once again offering his hand to Marinette as she climbed out from the back.

Both children came to stand before the butler.

“Honestly, Master Wayne, if you keep collecting children, you may need to call the contractors to build another wing.” The man comments dryly.

Marinette giggles at his jab though Damian keeps a straight face looking the man up and down before speaking “Hello Pennyworth. We’ve heard about you.”

The man gives a polite bow before responding “At your service Master Damian, Miss Cheng.”

Damian makes a comment about the Wayne’s only having a single servant, which his father refutes, claiming the man to be family. Marinette wasn’t sure why he was acting like he hadnt already read this information, but she would let him do his own thing. She took a few steps and began circling the Batmobile, observing the cave around her. She had only just began moving when she saw Damian do the same, making his way up to the supercomputer, then upstairs to look at the Vigilante armours in their places.

Marinette joined Damian as he stood before Robin’s garb, teasing it. It didn’t take long for the butler to intervene, guiding the two out of the Batcave and into the main house.

He guides them through the house, intent on showing them to their rooms. The two follow behind the butler looking at the portraits and gilded frames covering the halls as they walked.

They stopped outside a double door, Marinette’s room according to the butler. They enter the room scoping out the contents. Marinette quickly makes her way to the window touching the glass panes. “It doesn’t open.” She states plainly.

Damian frowned glancing back at the butler, noticing something behind the man. “And the door has a silent alarm.”

“Most doors in the manor are monitored, Master Damian, it is merely a security measure we take.” The man stated, “The windows are bullet proof glass, Miss Marinette, the installation would have been useless if they were easy to breech. The room is fully insulated and has central heating and cooling should you need it.”

Damian looked annoyed. “Mister Pennyworth,” Marinette began.

“Alfred, please, Miss Cheng.” The butler interrupted.

Marinette frowned. “If I call you Alfred, please call be Marinette, Cheng is the name of my mothe who is currently trying to steal from and potentially kill me. I would rather not hear the name if possible.” She explains. Alfred gives a nod and assurance that he will not use her mothers name again.

She gives her thanks before returning to the issue. “I’m going to be straight with you Alfred. I wish to share a room with Damian. It would be easiest if that could be arranged properly with the approval of Damian’s father and yourself. However, If that is not possible, please expect any of your alarms and monitors to go off every night. We have shared a room almost every night for as long as I remember. And no offence, but this is a new place with new people. We would rather stay together until we know if you or anyone else in this house is a threat to us.” Damian stayed by her side, staring down the older man, daring him to refuse.

Alfred merely raised an eyebrow at her words before nodding silently. “Very well Miss Marinette, If that is what you both wish then I will show you Young Master Damian’s room and the two of you may decide which you wish to inhabit. Will you require me to source an extra bed?” he asks. The two shake their heads and follow the butler as he leads the way to Damian’s room.

Both rooms were similar, however they decided to remain in Damian’s room as the view out the windows was nicer, the wardrobe was also slightly larger, though that came at the cost of a small amount of bathroom space.

Marinette disappeared into the bathroom as Damian began ordering the butler to prepare tea for the two of them.

~~

Marinette had emerged from the bathroom wrapped in an oversizedfluffy towel. Plagg, Trixx, Wayzz and Kaalki floating behind once it became apparent that they were alone.

Damian stood and handed her a pile of clothing. “Pennyworth dropped these off with the tea service.” Damian explained. She smiled sweetly and thanked him before retreating to the bathroom again to get dressed. The items were large on her, the button up shirt kept slipping off her shoulders and the boxer shorts were also too large to the point she had to add a knot in the waist to keep them from dropping.

Satisfied she was now somewhat decent, she returned to the room seeing Damian sitting in an armchair sipping at his tea talking with Wayzz as Plagg and Trixx investigated the room. “Habibti, just as you like it.” he said smiling slightly before gesturing to the other teacup on the table.

Marinette grinned at him, “Thanks Makhtuba.” she said pecking him on the cheek before taking the other seat. The two drank in silence, both processing the day. It wasn’t long before Damian had emptied his cup and wandered off to the bathroom with his own pile of temporary clothing.

Marinette finished her cup and placed the china back on the serving tray. She looked around the room again, looking in a few draws, mostly empty aside from a pen and paper.

She looked back at the tea service. Smiling slightly to herself. Perhaps it would be best to leave a good impression on their hosts. Though no doubt she would be alone with the sentiment, she had never heard her betrothed use manners with anyone besides herself and his mother and grandfather. No doubt he would be a right brat to everyone here until he believed them to be worthy of his respect.

Having made up her mind she scrawled a quick thank you note in English, placed it on the tray and left the tea service on the hall table outside their door. Closing the door softly behind her, she then made her way to the bed just in time for Damian to exit the bathroom, a scowl on his face. He hadn’t bothered with the oversized shirt, simply wearing the boxers though he also had to tie the waistband. Mari laughed at his expression before crawling into the bed. Damian continued their routine as usual. Checking the window, although these ones didn’t open, he still scouted the grounds for suspicious people. Then he placed a blade on each bedside table before joining her under the covers.

Marinette hummed lightly in thought, yawning quietly before looking at Damian again. “Perhaps tomorrow we could disappear to Tibet?” She said. Damian gave her a sleepy smile.

“Anything you want, Habibti.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who has commented, subscribed, left kudos etc. You are all amazing!!! I really wasn’t expecting my first fic to be received so well but OMG over 200 Kudos and 50 comments!!! I can’t even!
> 
> I really do love hearing from you all, I know that I don’t reply to your comment very often but I do love reading them. BTW if you guys have any potential ideas or side interactions you want to see, let me know and I will see if I can fit them or something similar into the story (Maybe even do a prompts collection?)
> 
> Also, I have a lot of plans for this fic, I’ve been looking into movies, Tv and comics to get some plot outlines. Do you guys think I should split the story into arcs and make this a series?  
Also Special thanks to Jane0Doe, your comment prompted me to think a bit more about how I could mix the Comic version of Deathstroke and the animated film versions together, and how that will change the interaction between the characters, ( Dick, Deathstroke and Mari(Maybe even a few more later in the fic.))
> 
> Also I have gone back and edited the earlier chapters a little. No major changes, mostly just spelling and punctuation.

They both woke with the sun the next morning, Damian quickly claiming the bathroom to change for the day as Marinette pulled up a chair to overlook the garden below. Humming to herself and the Kwami’s as they gathered around as she waited for her turn to get ready. When Damian returned to the main room, they quickly traded places. It wasn’t long before Marinette returned to the bedroom.

“Shall we go now? This early in the morning they are likely to think we are still asleep if we do not open the main doors. It should give us a little time to retrieve the box.” Marinette asked. The Kwami’s wasted no time in returning to her side, no doubt excited to be reunited with their counterparts. Damian gave a nod at her reasoning approaching her as she put on the glasses, then after hesitating for a moment she also put on the Fox tail necklace.

Damian raised his eyebrow in question. She smiled slightly, “Trixx, Let’s Pounce”, The flash receded leaving Marinette in her Fox form. “Trixx, Kaalki, Merge” she called. Taking on the Horse’s powers also.

“Please do be careful Marinette, do not push yourself too h ard, a dual transformation can be hard to keep for extended times. Please retrieve the box and return as soon as you can.” Wayzz reminded her. Marinette simply nodded, before calling on her Mirage to duplicate Damian and herself still sleeping peacefully. Damian sent her a questioning look at the presence of the illusion in their room.

Marinette smiled before confirming his thought. “Putting up the illusion will help us if Albert... Sorry, Alfred, and your father decide to check in at some stage while we are gone.” He accepted her response easily, seeing the logic behind the decision.

After ensuring the mirage was stable, she called for a portal to the underground room in the ruined temple. Quickly pulling Damian through behind her while Plagg and Wayzz followed dutifully behind them.

Stepping through the portal was like stepping through a curtain of static electricity. The pair feeling as though their hair was standing on end. Marinette was used to the feeling, Damian, however, was not and stepped through with a scowl and an involuntary shiver at the feeling of it racing over his skin.

“It does get easier Makhtuba.” She smiles in sympathy.

Damian hums before commenting stiffly that he had no intention of relying on her portals to get where he wanted, so her reassuring comment to him was completely unnecessary. 

“That’s assuming your father doesn’t put us under house arrest. We are finally away from the League. For the first time we have something resembling freedom Damian. I don’t intend to trade one cage for another.” She comments heading towards where they had hidden the box.

Damian stays silent while he contemplates her words. Perhaps she had a point. Neither of them knew what to expect living with Bruce Wayne, but the man did seem somewhat paranoid. Though thinking a back to his comments the previous night on their journey to the manor about his family being targeted, no doubt mostly by homicidal maniacs, it made sense to be. Perhaps interacting in society without being attached to the Wayne name would prove most beneficial for himself and reduce the threats to his Habibti.

By this time Marinette had recovered the box when Wayzz drew their attention phasing through the ruined temple above them. Marinette quickly called for the Kwami, but when Wayzz did not return she hurriedly sent Plagg to find him and report back.

Damian and Marinette waited in eager anticipation. Plagg returned just as Marinette was preparing to open a new portal to the surface to investigate for herself.

“Kitten, don’t be too angry at Wayzz for disappearing” Plagg began, “They’re up above, staying out of sight… but… The previous Guardian is up there. He once wielded the Turtle Miraculous, Wayzz could feel him and went to check on his old companion.” Plagg settled on her shoulder lazily.

Marinette was in a momentary state of shock. Previous Guardian? But that was her maternal grandfather. Her mind went cloudy for a moment though she felt Damian take her hand in attempt to ground her as she processed the information.

“But… My mother always said that her and my father killed him.” She muttered in confusion. Plagg just shrugged.

“I can’t help you Kitten, I know the same information as you. All of the Kwami were in the box when it was taken, minus Wayzz, but his miraculous was taken towards the end of the fight so he was forced to return to it. Even he isn’t aware of how things turned out.” Plagg said in an unconcerned voice. “Look on the bright side, it looks like you have another family member. And the old Guardian was nice, might take a while to warm up to you if you wanna meet, but I doubt he’d try and kill you like the rest of your family does.”

Marinette wasn’t really reassured by his words and merely squeezed Damian’s hand as she took deep breaths. Fiddling with the Turtle Miraculous on her wrist.

Her mother had stolen this from her grandfather, physically ripped it from him, stole his main reason for existence and possibly left him for dead.

“Habibti. Should we go find Wayzz and head back?” Damian asked softly. She hesitated for a moment before opening a new portal to the surface, tucked away in an alcove they had found last time they were here.

The duo stepped through once more, keeping to the shadows of the ruins as they look out into the courtyard of ruins. Sitting and meditating among the chaos was an elderly Chinese man. They stay and observe for a moment. Damian seems content to wait for her, being uncharacteristically patient as she observed the man she had spent all of her life believing was deceased.

Damian watched her as she seemed to wage an internal war with herself. He was irritated at being unable to help her come to terms with the new information. He had to trust that she could work this out, and as of yet he had never been given reason to doubt her. She would be fine.

~~

She could see the slight green haze that was Wayzz in the distance, out of the old Guardian’s sight behind a pile of rubble. She would see that he missed his former holder dearly, all of the Kwami’s seemed to have like the old man, but Wayzz was the most vocal in his comments about the former Guardian. Believing that while the man had made mistakes in his very long life, he truly did what he could to remedy, repent and move on with his life, dedicating it to protecting the Miracle Box and all of its Miraculous.

Marinette again fiddles with the Miraculous on her wrist. After another moment of hesitation, she quickly unfastens the bracelet and throws it directly at the man. His eyes snap open the moment it hits his lap. Quickly latching onto the Miraculous and surveying the area. He wastes no time in standing and approaching the direction of the two assassins.

Damian stiffens next to her, no doubt shocked at her decision to through away a Miraculous. She really doesn’t blame him. She is already freaking out and second guessing her choice. The panic is making the tails behind her flick and sway in agitation. As he approaches their alcove, she quickly calls for a portal back to their room, pushing Damian through while he holds the Miracle Box. Stiffening slightly and twisting around as she hears a sharp breath resound behind her. Her eyes meeting the old man for a moment before she jolts back into moving. Dashing quickly through the portal as the old man reaches out to her. Dropping her transformation, the moment she steps back into their room, promptly cutting of the portal and the illusions in the bed. She falls to the floor. Breathing heavy, letting out a quick panicked noise.

Damian doesn’t look impressed with her decision to leave the man with one of her Miraculous but chooses to try calming her down before approaching the subject. Though perhaps he wouldn’t have to since she was mumbling about it in three different languages in rapid succession. Seems like she still hadn’t processed what she’d done either.

He instead chose to help her up, guiding her to sit on the edge of the bed before sitting down and letting her lean her body against him. Continuing to babble away in an attempt to process the situation. He gently ran a hand through her hair before deciding that it didn’t matter. The Miraculous belonged to his Habibti, she could do what she wanted with them. He just hoped that the choice would not come back to haunt them.

He stared at the clock across the room. Hopefully they could grab some breakfast soon. Neither of them had eaten anything since lunch yesterday. Then perhaps they could spar. He felt pretty riled up after their short trip.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I Wrote Albert instead of Alfred last chapter... so it is going to be a thing... that will probably lead to a bit of a game for Marinette.
> 
> Also, im kind of surprised it took me so long to slip up... Ive been accidentally writing Deadpool instead of Deathstroke several times, and Albert/Alfred too... oops.

It had only been an hour since they had originally woken up and made their way to the temple. After her minor meltdown, Marinette had quickly stashed the Miracle Box under their bed. Damian waited patiently as she fretted about leaving the box unattended in a new place.

Eventually she decided to divide the Miraculous pieces between the two of them. Both carrying several dormant pieces hidden within their clothes.

Marinette didn’t want the Miraculous draining Damian. She had no doubt he was strong enough, even Plagg had mentioned to her once that he would make a decent, and dangerous, Black Cat, but he hadn’t been trained to withstand the drain that came with their use. Especially not the drain that comes from the Black Cat and Ladybug’s power and definately not when he was also so young.

She remembers the first time her mother had her transform using Plagg's Miraculous. She was only five years old at the time, calling forth the transformation and beginning her training. The strain of Plagg’s powers in her young body had overcome her relatively quickly when she was told to call for his Cataclysm. The moment the power passed from her and though the training dummy as instructed, her transformation fell and she lost consciousness.

Damian had said she remained unconscious for another three days. But he was still the first person she saw when she woke up. Both her mother and grandfather had not been by to visit her at all while she was asleep, and their first interaction once she woke was filled with their lack of concern and brutal disappointment in her abilities.

Her Miraculous training was reduced to wielding only the Zodiac Miraculous, building up her resilience and control by making her hold several active Miraculous pieces, adding a passive drain to her power and having her practice merged transformations and conduit training to her lessons. It was only in the last year that she was encouraged to once again attempt to wield Tikki and Plagg's Miraculous.

Damian had always found her ability to call on the Kwami’s abilities as a conduit interesting, though he himself was uninterested in wielding power borrowed from a Miraculous. He very much preferred relying on his own abilities, focusing his time and training on things that couldn’t be so easily taken from him. He personally found that a complete reliance on magic was foolish and would come back to cause trouble. This thought was particularly true of late, he thought, Ra’s al Ghul had always relied on the Lazarus Pits to reverse his damaged body, to make him live forever. Yet even the Magic that had kept the man alive for so much longer than any other human, had inevitably failed him in his moment of need. Perhaps if he wasn’t so reliant the man would have been more cautious about how he approached his battles.

Damian pauses at the thought. He is reminded of all the times when Marinette had said similar things about his own tendencies to jump into physical altercations. He sends her a glance from where he had come to lean against the doorway as she once again makes sure the box is hidden properly. Perhaps he should listen to her more, she has always been an incredible strategist with brilliant intuition. A frown settled as he contemplated what to do, though it cleared fast the moment she turned to face him. Quickly stepping towards him, finally ready to make their way to the kitchens in search of food.

Damian opens the door and offers her his arm. She smiles brightly at the offer and wraps hers around it, bringing herself close to his side as they make their way through the halls in an attempt to find their way.

~~

After taking a few wrong turns, the two finally make it to the kitchen.

“Looks like ‘Albert’ isn’t here yet.” Damian teased with a smirk, receiving a quick jab in the side from his Betrothed.

“Don’t be cruel Damian. It was a momentary mix up, I was still tired.” Marinette scowled as she started opening cupboards, searching for food.

Damian’s smug smile was still in place as Marinette pulled out three boxes of cereal, making a face at the options. Damian scoffed at the options, “Anything else?” he asked “Or are we going to be stuck eating Bran and other old people cereals while we’re here?”

Marinette stuck her head back in the pantry for a moment before coming back out and responding “Well considering neither of us know how to cook, unless you’ve miraculously learnt to in the last few days and didn’t tell me. Old people cereal it is.” She pulled a box of bran flakes out passing them off to him. Damian scowled but headed to the fridge to grab some milk.

The two then spent a few minutes opening every draw and cupboard in the kitchen in an attempt to locate the bowls. Turns out the giants of the house like leaving them up in one of the top cupboards. Damian had quickly swooped in picking her up to give her enough height to reach the necessary crockery.

After slowly lowering her so her feet once again set on the ground, the pair quickly set about making their breakfast. Eating it with looks of disgust at the cereal soup, quickly becoming mush in their bowls, before Marinette finally washed the plates up in the sink, doing her best to reach up over the high counter tops.

Damian watched on, commenting that Pennyworth IS a butler. That regardless of Bruce calling him a member of the family, he would STILL be getting paid to do such menial tasks.

Marinette had hummed at him but continued to wash up their utensils. Damian instead decided to roll his eyes and look out the kitchen window, surveying the grounds visible from his position. They were rather expansive, and he could see far more detail now in the daylight than he could from his window last night.

Marinette had finished with the dishes, placing the utensils back in their homes, but the bowls got left in the dish drainer since Damian refused to help her put them back. She was going to use a chair to put them away but her Betrothed was quick to pull her from the room and out into the yard to warm up for the morning.

~~

Damian had taken a sword from somewhere in the manor on their way out into the yard. Utilising it relatively early in their fight, Marinette in turn started pushing her power through Plagg’s ring, hand in one of her pockets, summoning the extendable staff after a moment of concentration and pulling it out in time to block one of Damian’s strikes.

Damian gives a small smirk before twisting out of the way of Marinette’s counterstrike, readjusting his stance and returning to the offensive. Forcing Marinette to use her staff to block several swipes, weaving between several of the topiary bushes scattered around the yard, Damian’s blade colliding with several as she used her environment to her advantage. She ducked and weaved through the garden, waiting for Damian to lose sight of her position.

It didn’t take too long before Damian had lost her location, Lunging and striking several of the hedge animals, he decimates the garden in search of her.

Marinette winced at the destruction but quickly threw herself behind a tall tree, climbing the trunk and throwing herself up the tree branches carefully and waiting as Damian continued slashing at the foliage.

She settled on the branch and caught her breath; this fight was affecting her more than usual. Calling for three portals and holding an illusion earlier this morning and now summoning Plagg’s Staff was steadily draining her reserves.

She shuffled slightly as she noticed Bruce Wayne and Alfred waiting in the kitchen window, watching as Damian continued progressing though the garden, approaching he position. She shuffled slightly on the branch, waiting for Damian to make his way below the branch. She waited patiently, adjusting her grip on her staff, throwing herself directly at her Betrothed from above.

Damian saw the leaves drop before she collided with his body, knocking him to the ground, the blade sliding a few metres away. Marinette kneeling over him, staff pressed against his throat. He takes a moment trying to throw her off, she merely presses harder into his throat until he drops his hands, accepting her as the victor. Slowly she returned to her feet, stretching her hand towards him in an offer to help him stand.

~~

“I’ve got to get down to the office” Bruce says as he enters the office, heading for the breakfast Alfred had prepared. “How are the children?” he asks the butler, who gestured out the window. Bruce approached the window seeing Damian cut clean through one of the shrubs outside.

“They have been at it since six thirty this morning.” Alfred says bluntly as they watch Damian slash and flip through the garden. Mentioning that Damian was using one of the swords from the manor and that the gardener wouldn’t be required for the month.

Bruce seemed unsurprised by the destruction simply reminding the butler that the children had been raised by the League of Assassins. He did take another look around the yard, “And where is Marinette?” he asked.

“Up in the old oak tree sir, she seems to be much more tactical than Young Master Damian, far more willing to bide her time. I am personally rooting for her or the shrubbery to win.” Alfred responded.

Bruce continued watching as Damian resumed his rampage through the garden, leave a trail of debris behind him. Before looking closer at the old oak tree and noticing the slight movement in the branches directly over where Damian was striding under. Watching as Marinette throws herself at him from above, using her staff to restrain Damian under her regardless of his attempts to break free. “They have talent.” He states with a small smile.

Alfred merely sighed at the statement and walked away. One of these days Master Bruce will take on more than he could handle. Taking in Jason was difficult enough, but he gets the feeling Young Master Damian will cause even more trouble. Though his female companion did seem to be far better in terms of social skills and manners. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter...  
BTW... Sorry in advance.

Marinette was tired after their session that morning. She had quickly shrunk the staff and severed the connection keeping it in the physical world.

Damian had noticed the strain quickly, taking her back to the kitchen, wasting no time in ordering Alfred to prepare something for Marinette.

The girl in question had apologised for Damian’s lack of manners, but still requested something to eat. The two sat at the kitchen island as Alfred puttered around the kitchen, gathering ingredients and informing them of his intention to mix up a batch of pancakes. Damian feigned disinterest but Marinette watched on like a hawk.

Alfred had caught the girls fascination with his cooking method and smiled slightly. “Have you ever baked anything before Miss Marinette?” He asked.

She startled slightly at the question, jerking her eyes to the butler’s face, quickly shaking her head in answer before focusing again on where the butler’s hands whisked the batter.

Alfred handed her the bowl. “Give it a try.” He said, “start stirring slowly, get used to the resistance of the whisk moving through the batter.” She wrapped one arm around the bowl and grabbed the whisk to stir. Letting it cut through the batter, taking note of the strange consistency for the batter. She listened as Alfred talked her through the ingredients and what they did.

Damian had huffed to himself before whispering to her to keep the old man busy, that he would be back later this afternoon. Leaving the room soon after.

Alfred had smiled at her concentration, slowly as she gained confidence, Marinette had started to increase her pace. Alfred observed the batter, adding a little bit more milk to the mix. A small bit splashed out of the bowl as she readjusted her pace to accommodate the new consistency. 

Not long after she stood beside Alfred as he began heating a pan. Explaining the ideal temperature and consistency of a good pancake before adding some of the mix into the pan. Sizzling at first contact, they watched together as the bubbles formed and burst on top. Alfred grabbed the pan, flipping the pancake with a swift motion, he smiled at the look of awe on the girl’s face.

After cooking a few, Alfred served them to the young girl, setting her back at the island with some butter, maple syrup and a small variety of condiments to try.

Marinette had offered to help clean up but was quickly guided to sit with her meal.

She settled in front of her plate. Staring at the golden disks before her, watching the steam streak through the air. She takes a small bite, making a strangled noise of surprise. Alfred turned to look at her.

“Are they acceptable Miss Marinette?” he asked.

She blinked rapidly, blinking back tears exclaiming “Best food ever! Can we have them every day?”

Alfred chuckled slightly at her enthusiasm, “They are only pancakes. A good sometimes food, but hardly acceptable for everyday consumption.”

Marinette’s face fell slightly at his words. Mumbling a soft 'oh'. Before looking back at her food, eating slower to savour the flavours on her tongue. “Can you make some for Damian late?” she asked him. “We’ve never had anything like this before. I think he’ll like them too.” She finished with a hopeful smile.

Alfred smiled back “Of course Miss. Though perhaps this afternoon you could assist me in making something else. Perhaps cookies?” he asked, watching as she tilted her head, almost dreading the question he was expecting to follow.

“What’s a cookie?” she asks. Right then and there Alfred started to understand these children. They weren’t children, they had never been permitted to be children. They had probably never had a parent tuck them in, or kiss them goodnight, to make them pancakes on Sunday mornings or enable their interests and hobbies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Tikki and the other Kwami's were definately not given a choice in what they go to eat. So Tikki didnt get her cookie, hence Mari not knowing what they are.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while Mari is baking with Alfie, Damian ran off to Wayne Corp like in Son of batman. (I won't be writing scenes that occur the same as in the movies but may make mention of the events later.)
> 
> BTW. Does anyone even read these?

After an eventful afternoon of baking in the kitchen and being taught about a variety of sweets, Alfred had sent her out of the kitchen after Marinette accidentally dropped half a bag of flour into the still going mixing bowl.

She had been mortified by her clumsiness and had apologised profusely for the mess that had burst out of the machine, onto the bench, floor and the both of them. Marinette for the most part got a face full of flour, while Alfred had seen the error happening and had managed to avoid most of the mess besides a fine layer of the powder dusting his shoes.

He had merely smiled, stating that the kitchen had been in far worse states and that it would be a relatively quick clean up. Before she left, he advised her to return to her room and clean herself up, and that once he was finished tidying up, he would bring her a plate of the sweets they had made together and a pot of tea to her room.

Marinette still wanted to stay behind to help but understood that the butler would not budge. So instead she followed his directions and made her way back to the bedroom. Plagg and Trixx both dash out of her tunic the moment she closes the door. Both are also covered in four, her pockets also holding a substantial amount of flour.

She giggles slightly at the Kwami’s, Trixx seems to be having fun with the mess but Plagg seems far from impressed.

“Ok you two. You’re covered, lets give you guys a bath.” Marinette says, smiling as Trixx jumps straight for her. Marinette shook her head as Plagg zipped off through the room.

Instead of chasing him she took Trixx into the bathroom. Filling the sink with warm, soapy water and letting the Kwami dive in. Leaving the fox to amuse themself, she then returned to the bedroom, calling for the cat. “The quicker we start, the quicker it’ll be over.”

“Na-ah Kitten, I’m not having a bath! I’m a CAT… we don’t DO water!” Plagg whined from under the bed. Mari came closer and crouched down looking at the Kwami.

“Hmm. We aren’t in the league now. Im sure Alfred would be happy to put some requests on the shopping list?” she tempted. “I know you never really liked the type of cheese they had in Nanda Parbat. Maybe we could get you something else if you’re a good kitty and have a bath?”

Plagg spent a few moments thinking this over, “… ONE bath for a few wheels of cambert. And don’t make getting me dirty a habit!” he grouched. Mari smiled again in agreement as the cat came out from under the bed. Bringing him into the bathroom and filling up the second sink for Plagg, who sat on the counter sulking.

“Lighten up Plagg, this is fun. Its nice and warm, and there’s lots of bubbles.” Trixx tried to console the quiet Kwami, who growled in response.

Marinette finally turned the tap off, watching as the cat finally made its way into the water. Plagg’s fur standing on end at the contact, looking like he was ready to bolt in a second. Mari started petting the cat, rubbing the suds into his fur and removing the flour as fast as she could, before rinsing him off and leaving him sit on the bench, handtowel wrapped around him while she searched for a hairdryer.

Plagg sat grumbling as she dried him. Bolting from the room the moment he deemed himself sufficiently dry. Trixx and Marinette laughing behind him and he bolted back under the bed.

With Plagg cleaned up, Marinette turned her focus on the Fox, who until now had been content playing in the water. Washing, rinsing and drying the fox was far easier than the cat, and was done relatively quickly. This allowed Marinette to then focus on cleaning herself up.

Though she was forced once again into oversized clothing like the night before, as her Assassin garb was currently white instead of black. 

She gathered the dormant Miraculous she had kept with her and returned to the bedroom, she saw the Kwami’s laying on the bed, looking far less like Kwami’s and much more like their animal counterparts.

She thought about the situation and decided that Trixx must be putting up her own illusion. Perhaps they could do that for some of the others as well. Let them roam around the room for a bit.

She sat down with the two, pulling the Miracle Box out from under the bed and replacing the Jewelery in ther correct places, once finished she slid the box back under the bed.

returning her attention the two active Kwami's she noted that they had turned on the television, it was currently showing some morbid and strange looking family going about their day.

Just as she was starting to understand what was happening, a short knock came from the door. Alfred had arrived, propping the door open and pushing a tea service though. Placing the two teacups on the table with the plate of sweets.

Marinette smiled brightly at him. Getting up and walking over she settled into one of the chairs, turning her head back to the tv as its doorbell rang. Watching as a peculiar giant answered the door, towing over the visitors.

“Ah,” Alfred said, “been catching up on some daytime television? Lurch seems like quite a decent butler, if I do say so myself. Though his cleaning could be improved, though I doubt his employers would be happy if he did.”

“Lurch?” Marinette asks, “He’s the tall one then? I think I like the amputated hand more though.” Alfred smiled at the comment.

“I am rather surprised though. I did not take this as something Young Master Damian would watch.” Alfred noted, scanning the room for the other boy, looking towards the door to the joining recreational area. Yet the boy in question was not visible.

Marinette frowned. “Damian hasn’t been here since we made the pancakes, Alfie.”

The older man was momentarily shocked at her admission. If Damian had really left, he would have expected for Marinette to lie for him. “if you’ll excuse me, Miss Marinette, It seems I need to inform Master Bruce that that the Young Master is no longer in the manor. Though, may I ask why you are not covering for him?”

She shrugged, “He’s been gone for hours, he’s probably already finished whatever it was he wanted to do. Besides…” she stated looking back to the television, she was already drinking the tea, but wanted to wait until Damian returned to try the goodies she had helped create. “…It’s not like he asked me to keep it a secret.”

Alfred gave a sigh before excusing himself from the room. Only after he left the room did he realise he saw a cat and fox laying on the bed. While slightly concerned, he simply put it on his growing list of things to bring up with Master Bruce. The list seemed to be growing every moment he spent with those children.

He sent off a quick message before heading off to call for some tailors. The children would need more than their practice clothed and some too large nightwear.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consistant wordcout? What?
> 
> Ok Guys, I promise Damian back in the next chapter. 
> 
> Also, I was tossing up on what type of town car Alfie would drive and wanted to go something British as a bit of a nod to him, so it was either Rolls Royce or Bentley… but then I realised, this is the butler for the Wayne family, the guy probably has both. Also I found out that Bruce has a Lamborghini Murcielalgo (Literally translates to BAT in Spanish. How has everyone in Gotham not realised yet?). 
> 
> P.s. I cant believe i'm only 26 minutes into Son of Batman...  
I keep getting side tracked thinking of future scenes that i want to slot in. OMG I cant wait till i get to a point that i can put it in! 
> 
> This chapter is also where Marinette intentional starts changing Alfreds name.

After finishing her tea she returned to the bed, laying on her stomach, burying her face in Plagg and Trixx’s fur before once again returning her attention to the television. She absentmindedly runs her hands over both Kwami’s coats, eliciting loud purrs from both as they stretch out in front of her. Marinette grins at the sight before returning to her show.

Their unconscious interactions were halted when another knock came from the door. Alfred had returned to collect the tea, raising an eyebrow at her determination not to eat any of the treats until Damian returned.

“If you will, Miss Marinette, I have organised for a private fitting at a children’s boutique. You need new clothing and ideally, we would bring the Young Master for his fitting also, but as he is currently missing in action. Perhaps the decisions on his clothing could be left for you to choose.” Alfred commented as he loaded the serving cart.

Marinette tilted her head, “I’m sure anything will be fine, as long as we can train, and the clothing is comfortable. I doubt my current state of dress is appropriate for public exposure.”

“There is no need to worry about that, Miss Marinette, the store has been privately booked for the next three hours. If we need more time or not can easily be remedied.” The butler raised his eyebrow again when both animals raised their heads growling slightly when Marinette stopped petting them and started to get up.

“Hush you two. Don’t act spoiled.” Mari mentioned tapping both of them on the nose, “Hopefully this won’t take too long and we will be back soon.” Both Kwami gave a slight huff but didn’t speak, aware of their audience.

“If you are ready Miss, I will bring the car around to the front of the house. Please make your way there when you are ready.” Alfred requested, quickly making his way out of the room with the tea cart.

Marinette turned back to the Kwami’s “Would you like to come or stay?” she asked.

“I’m happy to stay here Kitten.” Plagg drawls from his place on the bed turning around and moving to lay on her pillow. “If you’re going to be changing in and out of clothes all afternoon you may want to leave most of the Miraculous here. Take my ring with you, that way you can call on my power if you need it, but I’ll be here to protect the others while they are dormant.”

Trixx gave a nod at Plaggs surprisingly logical argument. “Plagg should stay, he would be the better defence but I will go with you Kit, that way if you need to transform one of us will be there. Besides, you can lace Plagg’s ring through my necklace since you don’t have any pockets.”

Marinette looked conflicted “you might need to change back then, I don’t know if the store will allow animals.” Trixx’s fox face looked disappointed for a moment before her ears perked up.

“Just take me downstairs and see what the butler says. If he says no, then ‘leave’ me in the garden and I’ll break the illusion and stay in your clothes. But I really would prefer not to be cramped anymore today.” Trixx wasted no time in launching herself into Marinette’s arms, Plagg scoffing from his place on her pillow.

“You’ve got places to be Kitten.” He reminded them. Marinette gave him a one-handed pat before resecuring her hold on the red fox in her arms and heading out of the room.

~~

The car was already out the front when she arrived in the foyer. Alfred was waiting patiently by the door when she descended the stairs. She fidgeted slightly when he focused on the cat.

So far, she had figured out that his eyebrow was usually accompanied by a silent question or incoming sarcasm. She was hoping it was the first case and so she spoke before he could.

“Trixx wanted to come. She hasn’t liked being stuck in the house today… I get it if we can’t take her to the boutique, but I thought I could at least let her roam around outside.” Marinette mumbled shuffling awkwardly at the foot of the stairs.

Alfred smiled lightly at the girls uncertainty before responding, “I’m sure we can accommodate for a beloved pet. Though a fox is a peculiar choice of companion. You don’t want to bring your cat?” Alfred asked as he led her through the front door, guiding her into the back seat of the Rolls Royce. She makes sure to hold Trixx carefully, so her claws don’t damage the leather of the beautiful car.

“Are you sure the store won’t mind?” Marinette askes.

“Miss Marinette, there is a saying. ‘Stores are never nice to people, They are nice to credit cards’. I realise you are new in Gotham, but surely you have heard that Master Wayne is the richest man in the world. Also, the boutique we are going to is technically one of many minor businesses owned by Wayne Corporation. They will not be anything other than accommodating.” Alfred reassured her before closing the door and making his way to the driver’s seat, starting the engine and setting of toward the city centre.

Not long into the journey, Marinette is bought out of her observations of the passing city by Alfred asking her about the animals in her room. Mentioning that they had not arrived with the children.

Marinette hummed at the questions before responding. “I’ve got quite a collection of animals, they are incredibly loyal and others will probably show up at some point. They come and go as they please, but they always know where to find me. They came with us to Gotham but are doing their own thing presently.” She turns her attention to Trixx in her lap, scratching the fox behind the ears, earning another purr.

“You are not concerned about your pets wondering around Gotham?” Alfred asked eyeing her in the rear-view mirror.

She smiled at him softly. “I have interacted with all of them during my training in Nanda Parbat. They will be fine, and they aren’t pets, Alfred, they’re companions, family. Much like you and Bruce. They have been a part of my life for so long I would do anything it takes to keep them safe from people who want to use them.” Trixx perked up at her statement, sitting up and bumping her nose into Marinette’s cheek.

Alfred watched the interaction in the mirror. He shakes his head as he wonders just how there can be such a stark contrast between two children raised in the same environment.

~~

The rest of their journey had continued in peaceful silence, Marinette once again diverting her attention to the places and people in her new environment.

Eventually Alfred pulled into a space in front of the boutique, cutting the engine and opening her door. She shuffled out quickly, Alfred promptly closing the door and locking the vehicle behind her.

Marinette stares up at the shopfront, painted in bright colours with child mannequins displayed in the windows. She focuses on the weight of Trixx in her arms, looking down to see the fox staring at her in concern, pushing their head up into her neck attempting to reassure her.

Alfred guides her inside to where the tailors and shop assistants are standing in a line, ready to take their commands.

The colours inside are still far brighter than she is used to and the idea of wearing something so ridiculously vibrant outside of a transformation was leaving her feeling conflicted. She set Trixx down as Alfred started talking with the shop staff.

Trixx spent no time in nudging Marinette towards some of the stores sample items. Sitting patiently at her feet as Marinette started half-heartedly flicking through the options.

She briefly recalls the first time Bridgette and Felix was mentioned between her and her betrothed. Her off handed mention of baking and making clothes. They both seemed like such normal things, and baking had proven to be very fun. But standing here faced with so many colours, patterns and textures, she felt overwhelmed.

Alfred approached with one of the tailors, briefly introducing her young woman as Miss Hopkins and stepping back slightly to allow them to talk.

The tailor began by asking her a series of questions, ranging from her opinion on colours to styles to their planned uses. She didn’t seem overly impressed when Marinette told her that black was easiest for her and Damian as it is what they are used to. That she cared little for the style of clothing as long as they were practical and allowed for a wide range of movement. And that for the most part they would be used when sparring with Damian, baking with Alfred and lazing about her quarters.

Truthfully the woman was appalled with the curt responses. She bought the girl to a sitting area and sat with her for a short time about the importance of one’s presentation and how dressing and styling could be something fun.

What finally got to Marinette was the tailors comment about how a person only gets to give one first impression. That impression can either help or hinder you in the eyes of society. 

Until arriving in Gotham, most of the people she interacted with all wore the Leagues training garb, the only people exempt from the rule were highly ranked and had been in Ra’s al Ghul’s good graces. The only people she interacted with who frequently changed their wardrobe were Talia and her mother. Even her and Damian were expected to wear their own altered versions of the training attire, that while stating their status as the Demon’s heir and future Consort, was really not that different from what was worn by the others.

As Marinette though about the woman’s words she also admired her passion for her craft, eventually agreeing when the lady suggested they turn it into a game. That she was to try and pick a few things in the store that she likes, and Miss Hopkins would give her suggestions of what would compliment to make and accessorise an outfit.

With the nice tailor assisting her, explaining to her how some colours work better than others, and how shapes and textures can create points of interest and focal points in an outfit and that they can be used to accentuate or hide feature.

Marinette was starting to enjoy the process selecting a wide variety of items that she would never have usually even looked at. Trixx had stopped following her by this stage and had made herself at home in Alfred’s lap as he remained talking to another tailor at one of the consultation tables.

Eventually it was time to try on her selections. Miss Hopkins helped her with an assortment of tricky zips and buttons, making notes on necessary alterations for the new clothes, and the colours Marinette did and didn’t like.

Finally, they were done with her items and the tailor asked if she would like to select some outfits for Damian.

Marinette threw her a smile at the question, quickly nodding her head and rushing off to the boy’s section of the store. Alfred chuckled at her enthusiasm returning to his conversation with the other tailor regarding formal wear for the children, should Master Wayne decide to introduce them to society. 

~~

When the order had finally been placed, Marinette bid goodbye to Miss Hopkins, promising to get Alfred to bring her back another time. Alfred looked on as he paid for their purchases. Two shop assistants were carrying several boxes out to the car. There were only a few items that could be sold directly from the store, the rest would be sent to the manor when they were completed.

Marinette once again picked up Trixx, securing her with one arm as she smoothed out her new pastel pink day dress. She follows Alfred back out to the street, the staff watch as she leaves, wondering how the small girl can walk without a sound as her small court-heel shoes meet the marble ground below her.

~~

Once more Alfred opened the door to the car, allowing her to get in before returning to his place in the front. Before long they are once again driving though the city.

Marinette had started humming happily as she thought about the afternoon with Miss Hopkins. Going over the things she had learnt that afternoon in her head, she made mental notes of how she could swap things and began thinking about what she would want next time.

A ringing broke her out of her thoughts as it echoed through the car. Alfred answering the call with the handsfree tech installed in the vehicle. “You rang, Master Bruce.”

Marinette began giggling in the back at his word choice.

“Damian made his way to my office at Wayne Corp, the employees were rather started at his infiltration of the premises, I need you to come pick him up.” Bruce’s voice echo’s through the speakers.

“Very well sir, we will only be a few minutes. Will I be meeting you out the front or back of the building?” Alfred asks, changing lanes and heading into the far lane, intending to turn around.

“The back, Alfred. I will see him out.” Bruce responds. Marinette can almost hear the annoyance in his voice, she sighs, Damian really does need to settle down until the others get used to having them around. Burning the bridges before they cross them, is really not going to help them in the long run here.

“Understood sir.” Alfred responds hanging up.

“So Lurch, are we going to go get Pugsley?” Marinette asks humorously. Alfred looks confused for a moment before realising what she was doing.

“Indeed, Miss Wednesday, though perhaps you should find another show, since your betrothal would make this a matter of incest.” Alfred commented with a chuckle.

“To be completely fair, I don’t even think the Addams would care.” Marinette states dryly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW guys, I am open to CONSTRUCTIVE critisism if anyone has any. 
> 
> The chapter note is at the end this time.
> 
> Hopefully you guys like the chapter, its a bit of a rollercoaster of emotions this time.

Marinette had continued making small talk with Alfred, whom she was affectionately calling Lurch for the remainder of the day. The man in question merely shook his head with a smile before responding that Wayne enterprises was up ahead.

She looked out the window at the massive building, it towers above most of the other city buildings and people wander the streets, darting around like insignificant ants in the shadow of a giant.

“This is, of course, the front of the building. It is always busy with employees, couriers and other pedestrian traffic. The crime in this particular area of Gotham is much lower than other places, perhaps it’s because the Gotham City Police Department is only a few blocks away. Though there are other factors, which I’m sure you can imagine, Miss Marinette.” Alfred said as he turned the corner, entering a service road behind the tower.

“Hmm, I don’t suppose that it has anything to do with Mister Wayne’s paranoia when it comes to security and monitoring his investments.” She guessed. Clarifying her reasoning when the older man raised an eyebrow in question at her statement, “a lot of the store fronts we’ve passed in the area all have a Wayne Corp. logo somewhere in their windows. The tailor also had one, so I’m guessing it has to do with his ownership or partnerships with the local businesses.”

Alfred nodded, her observation forced him to remember that this sweet girl, who seemed so cheerful and polite, was not a normal eight-year-old, and that she has spent her short life, being raised by a group of assassin’s who wouldn’t hesitate to use or discard her if she didn’t meet their impossibly high standards.

He stopped the car near the rear doors and responded. “Master Wayne’s family has been in Gotham since its establishment, the family is the definition of ‘old money’, Miss Marinette. He currently owns just over one-third of Gotham’s property market. He also spends a lot of time and money in bettering the community through fundraisers, scholarships and charities. This is just in Gotham, mind you, there are several international headquarters and overseas investments also overseen by Master Bruce, though he now gets assistance from Master Tim.”

Both the butler and the young girl turned their attention to the back doors as they opened, revealing the equally irritated faces of Bruce and Damian.

They could see Bruce talking sternly to Damian as he walked him to the car. Marinette could vaguely hear something about, ‘behaving’ and ‘staying out of sight’. She may have heard a mention of the bat-computer, but the sound was muffled coming through the glass.

She could see Bruce’s words getting to Damian, the way he curled his fists and stiffed across his shoulders was telling her that he was about to fight back. She gave a exasperated sigh at his determination not to bend, it would make their temporary relocation easier but she also understood it wasn’t in his nature. But it was in his nature to cater to her whims. She thought with a small smile, putting Trixx on the floor, she decided to get out of the car.

Both father and son’s eyes jumped to her when she exited the town car. Damian seemed to have frozen in pace as he stared at her.

Suddenly all she wanted to do was rush back into the car, he’d never stared at her in shock before, it was leaving her quite uncertain in her decisions.

“Marinette,” Bruce’s address caught her attention, her eyes snapping to the man’s face. “I see Alfred saw to your wardrobe. It looks lovely on you.” Marinette blinked as she tried to process the words.

It was strange. The warm, awkward, squirming feeling in her chest that expanded as the man complimented her for something besides her fighting or magical capabilities. She couldn’t help the strangled high-pitched noise that escaped her, face turning red as she looked at Damian who was still staring at her, though the shock had melted into a grin. 

Everything was becoming too much and her world was starting to spiral around her, she quickly fled back into the car and slammed the door behind her, attempting to get away from the stares and hoping that distance would reduce the suffocating tightness in her chest.

“Please breath, Miss Marinette. I do believe you are having a panic attack.” Alfred’s voice seemed kind of distant and her head felt kind of fuzzy.

Marinette felt fur brush under her fingers as Trixx jumped into her lap in an attempt to ground her. She tried to focus on the feel of the fox’s fur beneath the pads of her fingers, on the vibrations resonating through the small body signalling the purr that she couldn’t properly hear.

She felt a body settle next to her, holding her close, but not restricting her movements, she rested against them and focused on the feeling of the material as she pressed her face into the other persons form.

~~

Damian was growing increasingly impatient with his father’s lectures. The man was determined that his plans of making Ubu lead them to Deathstroke was foolish. His father expected him to sit around while the man that murdered his grandfather, and is potentially aiming for his Betrothed, roams around free.

Damian thought that his logic was reasonable, regardless of what Bruce says. While revenge would be nice, his true reasoning was that taking out Deathstroke was the safest option for his Habibti. 

Bruce had attempted to reassure him that he was doing everything he could to protect both of them. But Damian just refuted the man’s logic, saying that he seemed to believe that the lives of criminals are more important than the lives of those they threaten and kill.

Bruce had given up arguing with him then, leaving him in alone in the room, staring out the window.

Damian had heard the conversation through the open door. It seemed that Alfred would be collecting him shortly. Damian scowled down at the city. His target was here somewhere, and if he had to act alone, he would. He was going to do whatever it takes to protect Marinette.

~~

His father once again entered the office, sitting at his desk, watching Damian like a hawk and the boy brooded by the bookshelf, occasionally pilling out a book, flipping through and putting it back.

“Damian,” The man started, getting a light growl in response before continuing. “I know that you think going off and killing your enemies is the best method you can use to protect Marinette. But did you even consider how she would feel about the situation?” Damian spun to look at the man, scowl firmly planted on his face.

“She has no love for them, just as they have none for her. She would not care about their deaths!” Damian snarls watching as Bruce raises his hands in a placating manner.

“I do not know if that is true or not, since I have only known her a day and am not very informed about her familial relationships.” He gave the boy a stern look as he got ready to interrupt. “BUT, I have seen your interactions last night and this morning in the yard. You are both incredibly fond and loyal to each other.”

Damian watched his father wearily. “Your point?” he asked bluntly.

Bruce shook his head before responding. “My point, Damian. Is that if you were going to run off to attack these people, she would want to go with you, fight by your side.” He gave Damian a moment to deny his statement. They remained in silence as Damian walked over to the window to sulk. “The fact that you came here to speak with me about this, without her, tells me that you don’t want her involved, most likely to keep her out of harm’s way, since she is likely one of their targets.” Bruce continued coming to stand beside him, the pair overlooking the city. “But stop for a moment and think. How do you think she would react if you went behind her back? Relationships are supposed to be built on trust. If you start hiding things from each other now. How will that affect your thoughts and emotions surrounding your betrothal later? Having to be bound to someone who would lie and deceive you, until one of you died.”

Damian listened as the man spoke and begrudgingly agreed with some of the points he raised. Mostly about not keeping secrets from Marinette, he still wanted to remove the threats, but perhaps he should consult her first.

Bruce seemed content to let him think, returning to his desk and checking his phone.

“Alfred is here to pick you up. Follow me.” The man walked out the door, leaving Damian to catch up with the man’s long strides as they wondered down the hall to the lifts.

~~

Bruce supposed he should have felt guilty for using their bond against Damian, but if brining Marinette into their conversation was the only way to get him to listen he would do whatever it took to drill it through his son’s head that killing was not the answer to all problems. Regardless of what he was told growing up.

Hopefully Damian wouldn’t read too deeply into his advice. Afterall, he is hardly the best role model for stable, lasting and meaningful relationships. His son definitely seemed to have him beat in that department. Which was most definitely a disturbing thought since the boy was only ten.

The elevator door slid open when they reached the ground floor. The father and son exiting and walking through the foyer, taking a turn and heading to the back exit. There were fewer staff in this part of the building so Bruce once more addressed his child as he opened the door. Requesting that Damian remain at the manor, not run off, stay away from the Bat-computer and remain out of the publics sight.

Damian was becoming more and more agitated as the rules continued to pour from the man’s mouth. He grits his teeth as the urge to bite back or start a fight built steadily, he could tell his tolerance was wearing thin.

His attention was drawn when the back door of the car opened.

He froze as he saw Marinette. Only she didn’t look like she usually did. The dark training uniform was gone, replaced by a light pink lacey dress, so completely impractical that he was concerned she would not be able to fight if she needed to. But at the same time, she looked…

Damian swears his brain shut down for a moment, staring into her brilliant blue eyes, watching her hair fall over her shoulders landing softly on the pink shoulders of the dress. His shock had long changed to awe, a large, no doubt dopey, grin made itself at home on his face. He could vaguely hear his father saying something but couldn’t care enough to focus on his words.

He had always known she was brilliant and kind, and far too good for the world they were raised in, but its only now as he looks at her, standing in the dappled sunlight streaking between the buildings, creating a halo around her that he finally understands.

“An Angel.” His own voice surprised him. He really hadn’t meant to voice that thought out loud. He could see his father and Pennyworths amusement, and quickly replaced his smile with a snarl. 

Marinette by this point had fled into the car, slamming the door behind her. Damian turned to his father ready to agree to the man’s earlier terms, when Pennyworth’s soft mention of a panic attack drew his attention.

Immediately he left his fathers side, not bothering with a farewell, merely sliding himself in the car beside Marinette, holding her close and offering her support, mumbling and reassuring her as she burrowed her face against his chest.

He noticed Pennyworth bid farewell to his father and start the car, beginning the journey back to the manor. He spends the journey stroking Marinette’s hair and talking to her about nothing in particular as she eventually settled down and later fell asleep.

The butler had offered to carry Marinette inside once the returned, only to be met with a firm refusal from the young boy. Who then gently gathered the girl in his arms and bought her up to their room. Settling her down in bed, Plagg moving from her space and quickly settling down beside her. Trixx hopping up from where she had followed along the ground beside Damian on their journey through the house.

Damian then moved to his side of the bed, sitting up and watching whatever mundane program what on their television on mute, eventually Plagg told him how to use subtitles since he wouldn’t be moving from that spot for the rest of the afternoon, refusing to wake his Habibti, and refusing to leave her side in case she woke while he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know it might be a bit of an over kill, but I really didn’t want to take away Marinette’s trait of overthinking and panicking like in canon. My reasoning is that she has been trained in a very strict environment with little room for emotional attachments, excluding Damian. This means that now that she is off in the ‘real world’ she is going to be facing a lot of strange, new emotions and situations that she hasn’t faced before. Therefore= PANIC!!!
> 
> The Kwami's were unable to teach her about these parts of life because (A.) Nooroo- aka, Kwami of empathy, was not there and (B.) Training and classes were all that they were really permitted to do, so there was nothing to compliment that would have resonated with her the way these new situations are.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to come back and add this because I was in a rush to post.  
But OMG guys. One of you amazing people has done fanart for this story. So I'd like to give a HUGE shout out to TheGreys for their picture of Marinette and Damian in their assassin outfits. Its adorable. If you guys want to see it the link is : https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/618213352392622080/684205911127883813/gg.png?width=356&height=428

Marinette had slept through what remained of the afternoon, eventually waking up pressed to Damian’s side as the sunlight began to leave the room.

Even after sleeping for the majority of the afternoon, she still felt exhausted.

Damian watched her as she pulled herself up into a sitting position, rubbing her eyes tiredly and sighing at his concerned look.

“Feeling better?” he asked. Marinette was conflicted in how to answer him. On one hand, this new development is most definitely a weakness that the League would not have allowed, therefore rendering her unfit to be betrothed to the Heir.

But they had always supported each other, regardless of the opinions of the League. But what use was worrying him over things she herself didn’t understand. She wanted to say that she was fine, even if it was only to reassure him.

But she was fully aware that he could tell if she wasn’t being completely honest with him. They have spent most of their lives, learning each other’s tactics, habits and tells in both battle and general interactions. The only thing she would accomplish by doing so is having Damian become gloomy, brooding and moody. Not even she would be spared from his bratty behaviour if she is the one to set it off.

She pulled Plagg’s slinky black cat form into her lap as she hesitated to reply.

“I feel rather drained, but mostly I’m confused. I’ve never felt like that before and I don’t understand what made me react like that. I just… It was like I couldn’t breathe; I couldn’t think. The only thing I could focus on was Trixx’s fur under my fingers.” Marinette explained frustrated at the fact that she didn’t know what was happening to her own body.

Damian took her hand lightly and she met his worried gaze. “It’s ok Habibti, you are ok now. But perhaps we should speak with Pennyworth about the situation. He seemed to know something about your distress in the car when it started. Perhaps he can give us advice on what happened and how to avoid it happening again, or at least how to minimise the effects.” Marinette wasn’t sure about telling Alfred about her issues, but at this stage she had no better alternatives, so she consented, Damian releasing her hand and made his way around the bed. Once again picking her hand up and leading her through the house, intending to track down the butler.

~~

Eventually they found the man up a ladder in one of the parlours dusting a chandelier.

Marinette called out a soft, “Hey Lurch”, gaining the attention of the butler on the ladder. The address confused Damian immensely, but he quickly pushed the interaction aside as he called the man down, Marinette hovering awkwardly by his side as Alfred descended the ladder.

“It is good to see you up and about so soon, Miss Marinette.” He said to her kindly before turning to her betrothed. “And what can I do for you Young Master Damian?”

“You seemed to know what happened to Marinette today. We came for answers so start talking.” Alfred gave a heavy sigh at Damian’s orders.

“There is no need to make demands, you need only ask.” The butler informed them. Gesturing for them to sit in the lounges in the room as he placed his duster back with the other cleaning supplies. Once finished he turned back to the children sitting side by side waiting in anticipation for any information he has on the situation. He began by stating his theory, “I believe what Miss Marinette experienced today, was a panic attack. I believe today’s episode was caused by severe or prolonged stress.”

“What makes you think that Alfred?” Marinette asked confused. “I mean living here has been a lot less stressful than living with the League of Assassins. No one has tried to kill me; I haven’t been intentionally threatened and no one has set any unrealistic expectations of us.” Damian was nodding in agreement with her statement, beside his father demanding that they not kill their enemies, their time so far in Gotham, had almost been relaxing.

Alfred sighs at their obliviousness, shaking his head. “Stress is a very versatile thing; it can be caused by a wide variety of things besides physical threats. Let me ask you. How many new situations have you both found yourselves in since you arrived yesterday?”

Marinette thought about it.

Her family had betrayed, attempted to steal from and kill her. Her and Damian had been hauled halfway across the globe and left with a man they had never met. She impulsively gave away the Turtle Miraculous to her Grandfather, another man she knew nothing about beyond stories. Learned to bake cookies, realising that her parents and the League had deprived her of developing any hobbies or interests outside of killing and being Damian’s wife. Been forced to shop, which she first found to be an absolutely daunting task when faced with the multitudes of options. Before being complimented for something besides the abilities instilled by the League, where even good work would only increase the difficult of your tasks, so it was really more like a punishment.

She looked at Damian who was glaring at Alfred for his cryptic answer.

Finally, she recalled the thing that finally drove her into that state… Damian had been looking at her like she’d hung the stars. In all the years they had known each other, not once had he stared at her with such intense emotion. They had been best friends for forever, knowing fully well that eventually they would be married. Usually she could see his protectiveness and sometimes even possessiveness. Marinette would like it if the emotion she could see was some form of love, but she couldn’t be sure, there weren’t many in the League that married for love. Most simply did so to gain a strategic advantage over others. Most couples were civil at best and blatantly hostile at worse. Even Talia’s relations with Damian’s father was formed and maintained out of obsession and strategy.

Alfred was looking at her now, watching as she processed, ignoring Damian’s demands for further explanations. She eventually turned to Damian and smiled in reassurance before giving a polite nod to Alfred. “I understand now. Thank you.” 

Damian looked confused at her revelation but followed Marinette’s lead as she rose from the couch and left the room.

~~

They wandered the halls for a while, exploring the vast floorplan of the manor. They came across several locked doors, Damian wanted to break into the rooms, find out what secrets they held. Marinette, however, was firmly against breeching the trust of their current guardians. Pulling Damian away as he glared at the doors.

Eventually they decided to return to their room. Damian beginning to inform Marinette of his plans to locate Ubu, with the intention using his information to track down Deathstroke and Madam Cheng’s locations.

Marinette was unsure if this was a smart strategical move. On one hand, if they went after her grandfather, he would be unprepared for their arrival. But they would be engaging in combat in unfamiliar territory, working to the benefit of their targets.

On the other hand, if they waited, they may have assistance and protection from Batman, the manor was well fortified, with minimal entry points. But ultimately, they would be at the mercy of their attackers, waiting for them to come out of the woodwork, constantly on edge waiting for the attack. She could tell that the later was Damian’s main concern. He had always been far to impatient to sit around and wait.

She knew it would be better for them to wait, and she told him as much. But his stubbornness reared its head.

Damian had declared that he would track them down and dispose of the threats with or without her and Marinette would be damned if she let her Betrothed run off after her ruthless assassin relatives without her. Hopefully she could keep him from getting himself killed because of his own stubbornness.

Once they had agreed, they began to plan their attack. Using the data Damian had hacked from the Bat-computer before leaving the manor that day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well. this is longer than I usually write, but I guess its a treat since i haven't updated in a few days. Did I make the fighting it too long? I'm not used to fight scenes yet.
> 
> Mari is a bit sarcastic and sassy in this chapter.
> 
> BTW I put a violence warning on the fic... I figure if i'm writing fight scenes its better safe than sorry.

They had spent the better part of an hour analysing their data and plotting their attack. Damian’s information gave them a location that they believed was the temporary residence for Deathstroke’s lackey Ubu. They intended to use Kaalki to disappear without setting off any of the manor’s many security systems. Though they would have to wait until Batman disappeared from the property tonight, hopefully his stalking the city will also keep Alfred busy in the Batcave, leaving them free to pursue and dispatch their target. They just had to get through the awkward dinner they were stuck at currently.

Bruce Wayne sat at the head of the table, the man had enquired about her health after the incident earlier in the day, later stating that he was glad that she was feeling better. After that the atmosphere that stiffened up. She could tell that it was setting Damian on edge once again, but she was far too emotionally drained to try and force a conversation with the man again. Though she realised she may be able to use it to their advantage, she leaned against her Makhtuba’s arm and twirled her food on her fork lazily, feigning tiredness, throwing in a yawn after a few minutes, occasionally taking small bites of her meal.

Eventually Bruce excused himself from the table, telling them that he would be in the Batcave, and that perhaps Damian should take Marinette back to their room.

Marinette smiled at the man tiredly, taking Damian’s hand when it seemed like he would argue on principle, she gave a quick thank you to Alfred for the meal. He merely smiled and gave her a plate of the sweets they had made earlier that day. He had saved them after she refused to eat them without her Betrothed. She smiles happily at the plate of goodies, wasting no time in dragging Damian back to their room. He had barely closed the door behind him when she forced a cookie into his mouth.

Damian coughed and sputtered, quickly pulling the cookie away, ready to yell at Marinette for the unwelcome trespass of unknown food in his mouth. But the words died in his mouth as he looked at Marinette’s bright expectant face. He grimaced slightly but eventually caved to her gaze, hesitantly bringing the foreign food to his lips, pausing momentarily before biting into the soft, crumbling treat.

Marinette was grinning at the mix of surprise and shock on her Betrothed’s face, satisfied he had gotten to try her creation first, she wasted no time before biting into her own. A smile splitting her face as she tasted the mixture.

Plagg didn’t hesitate to jump up on the table to find out what all the fuss was about.

“Aww, come on! Cookies? Do I look like Sugar Cube to you. Where’s the cheese? You guys are making a big deal out of a few chocolate chip cookies. Really?” Plagg whines, jumping off the table and moving to sit on the windowsill.

“Sugar Cube? You mean Tikki likes cookies?” Marinette asked curiously. Plagg sent her a look over his shoulder.

“Your family weren’t very good keepers, kitten, to you or us. Every Kwami has something they like the best, it allows them to regain their energies the fastest. And they taste the best! But obviously we can manage with whatever we can get. Doesn’t mean we like it.” Plagg’s cat face scrunched up in a hiss before softening, though his tail was still swiping agitatedly behind him. “My food it cheese, Camembert preferably, the stinker the better! But my partner has a sweet tooth, Macaroons, pancakes, cupcakes, pastries pretty much anything sweet she’ll love. But cookies are her favourite, Chocolate chip especially.” Marinette looked down at the plate of cookies before turning to Damian, who merely sighed sending a regretful look to the plate of sweets as he dug through his pockets to return the Miraculous he had been tasked with protecting for the day.

The smile she sent him was worth the sacrifice of her brilliant first attempt at baking.

Damian watched as she asked Plagg to return to his ring, so that she could let Tikki have her cookies. Plagg had whined and complained, it was after all, part of his personal obligation to pester and trouble his holders for fun. He wished his Kitten was strong enough to hold both the black cat and ladybug active at the same time. It was something Tikki against, regardless of Marinettes age, since their combined abilities can be reality altering and leaving that sort of power to human, let alone an eight year old, was a bad choice. So, Plagg would return to his ring until Marinette once again swapped the earrings for his ring.

He still thought that his Kitten’s betrothed would make an excellent holder, too bad the kid is so stubborn about relying on others. At least if he got some training to hold his Miraculous Plagg could interact properly with his Sugar Cube again.

Marinette wasted little time on inserting the earrings and calling for the Kwami inside. Tikki wasted no time in greeting and hugging her holder. Only to tear up when she was shown to a plate of Chocolate Chip cookies.

“Plagg said these were your favourite. I’m sorry I haven’t given you, any of you, what you deserve over the years.” Marinette stated guiltily avoiding looking at the Kwami that sat with the plate, taking large bites of the sweet.

“Oh, don’t you worry, Marinette, we all know you always do your best with what you have. It’s just food, Yes we have favourites that we weren’t allowed, but neither were you or Damian. There are so many things you haven’t been able to do or try while you were with the League of Assassins. But now that you aren’t! We’ve got to make up for lost time!!!” Tikki’s voice rose several octaves at her excitement.

They watched as the small god devoured their offering. Before informing her of their plan. Tikki didn’t seem overly enthusiastic about their approach to the situation and spent several minutes trying to appeal to their rational sides.

Marinette understood her reasoning, but Damian remained firm in his conviction. They were going out tonight and hunting down their prey.

Tikki eventually gave up, merely stating that if they were so persistent to engage in foolish behaviour, she should be present to try and manipulate their luck so they didn’t get themselves killed.

Damian scowled at the Ladybug’s lack of faith in their abilities before standing and declaring that they had best begin their operation.

~~

Marinette had needed to change out of her dress and back into their shared training uniform. The pastel pink dress would hardly be subtle enough for their observation or practical for their attack.

Damian had expressed his concern for her involvement in the fight and had confided to her that initially he intended to act without informing her. He apologised for his almost breach of her trust, Marinette listening contentedly to his reasoning and concerns before reacting. She simply told him that he was being an idiot. They had received the same training, were at the same level in their combat, even if Damian’s attacks did have a little more force behind them, and that if he thought that she would be left behind while he ran around causing trouble… She might just throw him in the local asylum herself, it wouldn’t even be that hard, if the local loons could break out, breaking in should be a piece of cake, especially with the Horse Miraculous. She also reminded him that she was perfectly capable of holding her own against their opponents and that they had never been beaten in combat when working together.

She also thanked him for his honesty, for including her even when his concerns, unnecessary though they were, made him want to do otherwise.

Damian had smiled through her rant, reminded of exactly why she was so important to him. Her stubbornness and determination, her honesty and loyalty to him, her kind and forgiving nature, so rare to find among people raised the way they were, and her strategic mind, finding the best scenarios to implement but relenting on occasion to his stubbornness, only doing so if his plans were thought out, researched and practical.

The two watch each other for a while before rising in unison. Damian moving to secure his katana and blades as Marinette retrieved the Horse Miraculous from the Miracle box. Trixx had dropped her illusion and swooped to rest on her shoulder opposite Tikki. Also intending to offer her illusions should the children run into trouble.

Damian returned to Marinette’s side as she slid the glasses on and pushed her power through the Miraculous to summon a portal. The two stepping through the portal, three Kwami’s following behind before the mass of magic dissipates. They had arrived in a dark alley relatively close to their target’s temporary residence. They scan the visible rooftops, double checking for Batman’s imposing figure. Once they were certain the man wouldn’t swoop down on them any second, Marinette summoned Tikki’s yoyo, pulling Damian closer and ensuring his hold was sufficient, finally swinging the item and releasing it. The two watched as it glided gracefully through the air finally meeting its target and wrapping around on of the gargoyles, I short, sharp tug of the string had the string retracting, sending them flying up to the rooftops.

They both adjusted their footing and stuck to the shadows, reassessing their surrounds from their new vantage point. They crouched down in the shadows and waited for their target to return to the penthouse apartment across the street. The lights were currently off and there was no movement inside.

Tikki remained vigilant with them while Trixx’s impatience soon had her wandering around the rooftop, looking around, quickly calling out when she saw the target walking arm in arm with two women, heading down the street towards the apartment.

Marinette restrains Damian when he goes to confront the man on the street, she reminds him that their chances of success were better if they were away from the view of others. Especially if Batman neared the area tonight, she wasn’t sure if breaking up street brawls was something the man did, but he’d made himself perfectly clear that he didn’t believe in killing. If he shows up, they would have lost their chance to eliminate Ubu and possibly pissed of their temporary guardian.

Damian stopped fighting her and they once again returned to observing the man. Once he entered the building’s doors, they both made a move, Marinette once again swinging the yoyo, wrapping it around the fire escape and set of the retraction mechanism. Swinging herself and Damian over to the outside of the apartment they began racing up the remaining stairs to the roof while Trixx phases through the window to begin their plan.

~~

They arrive on the rooftop and wait for the signal. Marinette can see the tenseness in Damian as he crouches next to the glass skylight, ready to crash through and attack. The see the lights get turned on below them and wait in anticipation.

It is only a moment later that they hear the gunshots, Trixx’s illusion had drawn his attention to a corner of the room. His back would be to them right now.

Damian shattered the skylight and jumped through; Marinette close behind, landing as Damian jumped towards the man, kicking away his gun before turning to address the women in the room. “Leave harlots.” He sneers before turning back to the fight.

Marinette sent them a short apology for Damian’s rude comment as they dash from the room before approaching Ubu from behind. Pushing her power to summon Trixx’s flute and slamming it into the back of the man’s leg as Damian approached, climbing onto the bar to reach the man.

Her attack had forced the man to the floor but he picked up the bar, sending Damian to the floor, and throwing it around towards her position.

She managed to jump over the incoming object but swore, “Is everyone on steroids in this town!” her evasion had sent her further away from the man, unfortunately giving him the time to uncover a pair of bladed claws. “Oh great, you realise wolverine was supposed to be a good guy, right?” Marinette sassed as she approached again.

“What the hell is a Wolverine?” Damian askes as he blocks several of their opponents strikes. Marinette approached, their joint attacks giving them the edge, forcing Ubu onto the defensive.

“Some cartoon hero I saw on television this morning, they do have more than one program a day.” She ducked as Damian swung his sword over her head and gave a signal for a shared attack. Marinette swinging the flute low to sweep the man’s feet out from under him, giving Damian the chance to kick the man in the chest forcing the man across the room to slam into the door.

The man grunted in pain before forcing himself back up.

“It would be helpful if you would stay down.” Marinette commented as he ran at them and started attacking again. “Oh, I think I pissed him off.” She said as they were forced to parry blows again.

“His feelings are irrelevant, Habibti. He only needs to tell us where Deathstroke is.” Damian caught the claws in his katana.

“Did you think it would be that easy? Just ask and I would talk?” Ubu said through gritted teeth.

“Who says we want it to be easy?” Damian said arrogantly, dropping his katana and charging the much larger man. Marinette felt like screaming at the idiot for leaving himself without something to block Ubu’s claws.

The she watched as he kicked the man out the window onto a balcony and shook her head as he started chasing the man over the rooftops. She would definitely be reminding him that she doesn’t want to be a widow at eight years old, and to stop being so impulsive in combat.

She runs after the two, the Kwami following closely. She jumps over several gaps, before swinging out the yoyo, intending to descend to the streets below as the two were running out of roofs for run.

Once on the street she wove between pedestrians and made her way to the final building just as Ubu came from above, his claws screeching through the cement of the building as he used them to descend. Damian only moments behind him swinging and jumping from poles and lights.

She tried to swipe the man with her flute, only for him to dash into the street through incoming traffic. She shared a look with Damian before they both leapt into the traffic, jumping on car roofs to get across.

They see Ubu watching in disbelief as they finally touch down on the pavement, wasting no time they once again dash forwards, Marinette with her flute and Damian with the katana she had thrown back to him when he jumped from the light pole.

Their opponent had met them, Damian and Marinette taking turns in delivering short bursts of blows and swapping out before their opponent can stabilise and start his own attacks.

Eventually Damian delivered a blow from above, his feet slamming into Ubu’s face sending the man once more into the ground. Damian flips himself back, standing at the mans front while Marinette stands behind him.

“You’ll get nothing from me.” The man ground out, spitting out blood and teeth on the pavement below. 

Damian grit his teeth in annoyance raising his sword “Either I get answers, or you get the sword.”

“Do your worst.” The man goaded. Damian prepared to swing his blade, Marinette swung her yoyo out, wrapping it over the nearby light, and latched the sting to the man’s ankle and set off the recall, pulling him away from the blade. If he had some gravel rash from being dragged along the concrete, well it was still the lesser of the two evils. 

She turned back to Damian, only to jerk back in confusion. In the short moment she had taken her eyes off him, he had disappeared.

Movement in her peripheral vision drew her attention. Oh, that can’t be good, it seemed that Nightwing had made his appearance, what a great first impression they must be giving. She too a few steps to see Damian doubled over in a small construction zone. She looks back to Nightwing, he must be strong for Damian to be in that much pain.

She stiffens as he looks over at her, and past her. She cringes when she remembers that she’s left Ubu hanging up by his ankle, no doubt broken or dislocated from supporting his weight and muscle mass being dragged and suspended.

She gives him an awkward smile, eyes flicking back at where Damian was forcing himself to stand. She moved quickly once he made it to his feet, jumping in front of Damian as he moved to lunge at the vigilante.

Nightwing observed silently as she whispered to Damian, “Pick your battle Makhtuba, even if we win against him in combat, there is no prize or benefit we will reap.”

Damian glared at the man in front of them but relaxed his stance slightly.

“So, do either of you kids want to tell me why you are beating the crap out of someone? Or are psychopaths starting younger now? Though good for you, little girl, trying to stop the boy from killing him.” Nightwing commented, moving closer to the duo. Damian moves forward, putting himself between the new man and his betrothed.

“That is none of your business.” Damian states coldly “Now kindly take your vigilante arse elsewhere and let me continue with my objective. I need information, and that sorry excuse of an existence has what I need.” His words caused Marinette to cringe and Nightwing to scoff.

“Kid, that’s not going to happen, so you may as well tell me where you live and who your parents are so that I can get you home. And he,” Nightwing says jerking a thumb in the direction of the still suspended man, “is going to need a hospital.”

Damian glares harder at the man, scoffing and turning around to leave with Marinette.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Nightwing chided, grabbing both of them. Marinette sighed as Damian threw the first punch. She is not getting involved in this. She watches as the two trade blows, Damian reclaiming his katana and using it against the man. It appears he was attempting to hold back, several of those strikes could have severed a limb usually. She makes her way back to the sidewalk, sitting down and watching as the two continue throwing each other around. The fight eventually ceased when Nightwing managed to push Damian into the dirt and tied him up with a length of chord. He then put gag on Damian’s mouth to curb the ongoing slew of curses and insults.

He then throws Damian over his shoulder and makes his way back towards her. Dumping her Betrothed next to her on the footpath. 

“Didn’t want to help?” he asked.

Marinette hummed softly, wiping at a bloody scrap on Damian’s brow as he frowned at the man, “Wasn’t necessary, Damian was acting on frustration not out of a desire to kill you, we’ve had a very stressful few days, he hasn’t had anyone to blow off steam with in a proper fight. I’m not in the best condition to spar with right now.” Damian had started sulking beside her, refusing to look in the man’s direction.

“Besides he had several opportunities during your fight to remove an arm, and since he didn’t, my involvement wasn’t required. And you are a vigilante working with Batman, meaning you share his ‘no killing’ philosophy he seems so keen to lecture Damian with since we moved in.”

“Moved in? With Batman?” Nightwing seemed unsure. Damian began squirming and Marinette just gave a small nod.

“Call him if you don’t believe me.” She encouraged, daring him to act. They weren’t supposed to be out and getting around the explanation of how and why they were, was going to be annoying. Calling Batman was the easiest way to wrap this up, besides, the topic would be bought up when Dick Greyson returned to the manor and saw them. It would be easier to get it out of the way now.

Nightwing looked dubious but reached for his communicator and began speaking with the man.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The things you learn reading about DC/Batman. Apparently Nightwing's version of a ‘batarang’ is a ‘wing-ding’ WTAF Dick? You are making this so awkward to write. 
> 
> Also I have a Tumblr under the username BadWolfTen where I put up chapters(which are put up on AO3 first) and my art that will eventually tie into this story but currently only serves as teasers.
> 
> My question is, would you guys interact with a poll on there if I put one up about the potential routes for the story or would you prefer for me to make it a chapter on here and use the comments as votes? (at this stage I have one poll planned for what Marinette’s Bat!Persona will be I’ve got 5 possibilities lined up but would like to get you guys involved. PS I will consider any suggestions if they are something I can work with and may add them to the poll.)

Marinette returned her attention to Damian who was trying to glare the vigilante to death from his place tied up by her side. She shook her head at his actions but gently removed the gag on his mouth.

“You could have fought with me.” He grit out sending an annoyed look in her direction which earnt him a raised eyebrow in response as she began untying the knots keeping him bound. He turns his head away to brood, throwing a glare over his shoulder when he hears her giggle at his actions before beginning to explain herself.

“Makhtuba, I’ve been analysing situations and choosing my battles from the moment I first learned the word strategy. You may have had your family to fall back on for protection if absolutely necessary, I had no such thing. Fighting with your brother…” Damian interrupts, claiming that some unrelated orphan was not his brother, and is not worthy of sharing his blood or name.

Marinette shot him a look of annoyance before disagreeing with his argument, “If Bruce treats him as a son, then for all intents and purposes he is your brother, and you will have to accept his, and the others existence. And fighting with someone who is going to be a part of our lives, temporary as it may be, will achieve nothing but hostility and a hesitance to trust us.” By this stage, Marinette had finished untying Damian and the two sat together watching as Nightwing paced a short distance away frequently sending glances in their direction.

Marinette turned her gaze back to Damian “This is the first time that I can recall, that we have not been put under extraordinarily high expectations, had every moment of our days planned out in advance with no options or freedom to act and no one has tried killing me yet. This is our chance to have Felix and Bridgette, I don’t think either of us will ever manage ‘normal’, but this” Marinette says, gesturing between them and around to the city surrounding them, purposefully avoiding where she had left Ubu strung up, “This could be the closest we ever get, and from what I’ve seen and experienced so far, I’d really like to give it a go.”

Damian’s scowl had fallen at her admission, he looked into her eyes and only found determination and hope, he sighed, resigned to the idea of sticking abound this crime ridden cesspool of a city. Even if it only granted them freedom and a slight increase of safety to his Habibti, perhaps it would be worth it.

“But I am wondering if staying means we’ll get suckered into running around in spandex and Kevlar, actively attempting to unlearn the whole ‘kill all your enemies’ and ‘show no mercy’ lessons that the League spent so much time drilling into us.” Damian scoffed in response.

“Good luck with that, killing is a part of my nature. You might be able to shut the instinct off, you have always been far too moral for the League’s liking, no doubt the work of your little gods. But I was trained to believe that second chances only allow for further betrayals and that killing your enemies means they can’t come back cause problems for you later.” Damian explained, avoiding eye contact with Marinette who took his hand,

“It’ll be hard,” She said softly, leaning against his shoulder, “but we’ll be together, and if you can’t do it alone, I’ll be there to pull you back from doing something irredeemable.” 

“You want to be my moral compass?” he asked incredulously, looking down at where she had tucked herself against him.

She laughed lightly, “Wasn’t quite the wording I was thinking of, but sure.” She said in agreement.

The two watched as Nightwing approached looking somewhat awkward at the strange situation.

“So, B is on his way, and is also really confused how you got out of the manor without setting off any of the alarms, alerts or monitors. Either of you want to explain?” He asked, Damian’s face twisted into a smug look as he taunted the older man.

“What? You mean getting out was supposed to be hard? Guess your security system isn’t as good as you think if two kids can get through it.” Damian’s cocky attitude only got a deep huff from Nightwing, who was refusing to take the bait that would no doubt begin another fight.

“Not what I asked kid.”

“Sorry Nightwing, we can’t say. We don’t know you, and it’s always wise to have an emergency evacuation plan in place should threats come our way. Telling you our methods is detrimental to us should you or Batman decide to guard against it.” Marinette explained civilly, cutting in before Damian could say or do something to further antagonise the man.

Nightwing looked surprised by her reasoning. “How old are you two? You’re younger than the brat here, but you have better manners, you think things through logically and keep a level head when assessing situations. Kids your age should be throwing fits and demanding your parent buy you candy at the store.”

Marinette scoffed in response, feeling somewhat insulted “I’m not a toddler, birdbrain. I’m eight, Damian’s ten, and the environment we’ve grown in isn’t very conductive to throwing fits and getting coddled by our parents, mine were more likely to throw me off the side of a mountain than cater to my whims. Damian’s family was only slightly better. We are who we are out of necessity and expectations, not of our own volition.”

“Birdbrain?” he repeated in disbelief, shaking his head before wandering off towards where Ubu was still strung up.

Damian snicked at the man’s reaction, before watching in open amusement as the vigilante tried to release the yoyo unsuccessfully. He was tempted to pull Marinette back to her place beside him and let the man waste his time, but instead let her get up and make her way over to the man who was swearing in frustration as his attempts to release Ubu had proven unsuccessful. Another string of soft cursing continued when he attempted to cut the chord with one of his Wing-Dings only for the blade to become blunt from his attempts.

Marinette’s soft laugh caught his attention as she approached, giving him a small smile, she jumped up the light, catching herself part way up and shuffling the rest of the way to the top. Nightwing watched from below as she reached out and tapped the yoyo once. She pushed a small spark of power through it, tripping the release mechanism, resulting in the yoyo and the bulky man being suspended, to crash loudly to the ground.

She sat on the light for a moment before rising to her feet steadily as she saw the Batmobile swerve around the corner a few blocks away.

She stepped back off the light, catching the pole as Nightwing rushed below to catch her. She could see Damian watching on in amusement as she started swinging her body up and over the pole a few times before dismounting in a double back flip. Landing softly and continuing to make her way to Damian as the Batmobile jerked to a stop at the curb.

She and Damian waste no time heading to the passenger side of the vehicle, Marinette threw a soft smile and “see you at home I guess.” over her shoulder before climbing into the back seat of the car. Feeling rather smug at the look of surprise on Nightwing’s face, that was quickly turning into an excited grin. Though the smug feeling quickly fled when she and Damian were left sitting in the Batmobile with a very unimpressed Batman. Safe to say, the ride back was one long lecture, filled with disappointment and reminders about acceptable behaviour.


	18. Poll - Bat!Mari Persona?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few potential vigilante personas for Marinette in mind but wanted to hear some feedback from you amazing readers.
> 
> Feel free to comment with a No1 and No2 if you like any of the ideas, and I’ll consider any suggestions/alterations you guys put forward if they work well with the characters and plot.
> 
> Feel free to continue voting on this chapter even after I post a few more chapters, its going to be a little while before Mari gets her 'wings'. 
> 
> Also some combinations may work, but Mari is still young and can't/won't use the bug and cat miraculous at the same time.
> 
> Polling is now closed.

**_Front line roles._ **

**FINCH_ (4 votes)–_** She would be brightly coloured and her own version of Robin. This would have them running around as partners on the front lines, most likely following Damian’s story arcs (in terms of battles). Finch would not be using any of the miraculous abilities outside of summoning their weapons, mostly Plagg’s staff.

Batman would utilise her in the field to keep Robin under control and to temper his violent nature slightly.

**MOCKINGBIRD _(45 votes)_**– Possible combination of blue/white/grey/black colouring… Dick claims mentor/big brother to this baby bird! She would have earnt the name through her playing tricks on the household.

Mockingbirds are great at mimicry, and chances are Mari will live up to the ‘mocking’ part of the name. She would be working on the front lines with Robin mostly, pestering villains and creating distractions to give the others time to act. Slight use of Trixx’s illusions to project sounds, _(not sure what weapon would best suit, maybe Pollen’s spinning top, Poor villains would be paralysed listening to her and robin throwing taunts and insults their way?)_

** _Background roles_ **

_Keep in mind that Marinette is like eight and a half, Bruce and the Batfam may be hesitant at first to let her run around beating up bad guys in the middle of the night. And while Damian is fully aware that she is capable, he has already proven to be overprotective so would most likely support their decision to keep her on the sidelines unless absolutely necessary. Also Mari is incredibly strategic and would most likely see more benefits in remaining unnoticed by their enemies, even if she doesn't like leaving Damian in the firing range. _

_Also even if the fam put her in a role that is not directly confrontational… they may allow her to take a more direct part once she’s physically grown up a little. (aka. like a Robin she can later move on and choose a name/path for herself.)_

**BLACKBIRD/CROW _(33 Votes)_** – As Blackbird her outfit would likely be darkly coloured and slightly iridescent, throwing feint blue, purple and emerald colours. Blackbirds are seen in some cultures as a sacred but destructive bird or as a symbol of death, because of this Marinette may occasionally call on some of Plagg’s powers. In Norse mythology, Ravens (another type of black bird) bring information to the god Odin, they are also a symbol of vigilance and its cry is thought to be a warning of danger. Crows are also known as tricksters and mischievous thief's meaning some of Trixx's powers can come out to play.

In this role Marinette would be mostly working in the shadows doing observation/recon and/or sabotage, occasionally helping in battle if her assistance/interference is needed. She might end up having a particularly intense dislike for Jonathan Crane (AKA Scarecrow)

**NIGHTINGALE_ (23 VOTES)_ –** They are symbolically associated with creativity, purity and goodness, because of this she would mostly use Tikki’s luck and ability to create. Nightingale’s colouring would be brown/tawny/cream/gold(not subtle at all) but she would mostly be working from the bat cave assisting whoever is there at the time (Barbara, Alfred, Tim etc.) devising strategies and monitoring the city. Also has a direct line to Robin’s earpiece and literally has to be his conscience while he is in the field.

**LYRE/LYREBIRD _(13 VOTES)_– **mostly back and orange colouring with long pigtails (seriously the tail feathers on these things are awesome). Lyrebirds are shy and difficult to approach; they are capable of mimicking sounds from the environments around them meaning Marinette can utilise Trixx’s power similarly to Mockingbird but being out of sight may allow her to use more than just voices. Lyrebird would stick to the shadows, laying traps and sabotaging enemies’ setups.

~~Edit~~

** _Thank you to everyone who voted. Polling is now closed and I have a plan on how I will make Mari participate (voting totals have been added above)_ **

Marinette will show characteristics and take on aspects of multiple roles throughout her time with the Batfam but she will evolve as she goes and her role will change with experience and age. (Or pure stubbornness on her part.)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this chapter went from 0 to 100 real fast.
> 
> I should probably sleep at some point considering it's now 7am... oops. 
> 
> Thanks for all the poll responses guys. I will continue to monitor Chapter 18(The poll comments) for any new submissions. 
> 
> Current Results -  
Mockingbird 38  
Blackbird 26  
Nightingale 19  
Lyre 15  
Finch 3
> 
> I also got a suggestion for Crow (which I will add later to the previous chapter as soon as I can figure out a plan for it)

Marinette had wasted no time climbing over Damian to get out of the Batmobile the moment it screeched to a halt in the Batcave, quickly making her way away from the furious, brooding and volatile pair to hide behind Alfred.

The father and son were shooting each other toxic glares, both daring the other to say something. Marinette was starting to become slightly concerned that either she was about to become a widow before marriage, or her betrothed was going to commit patricide in front of her. Which she really shouldn’t feel the need to be concerned with considering their prior environment in Nanda Parbat, but she really did like it here and killing the patriarch of the family was a sure fire way of getting them booted straight out of Gotham, back into the hands of the League of Assassins.

Thankfully Alfred stepped in to diffuse the situation, perhaps she should take lessons from the older man, he seemed to have it down to an art. Soon enough Damian had grit his teeth in annoyance before wandering off to brood in another part of the Batcave while Batman stormed off in the opposite direction, most likely intending to do the same.

They hadn’t been here in Gotham for long, but she was already spotting similarities between her Betrothed and his father. She heard Alfred give an exasperated sigh at their behaviour before suggesting that perhaps she should get ready for bed.

Marinette considered this for a moment before agreeing to at least having a shower and changing into one of the new sets of pyjamas they had purchased earlier in the day. She passed Damian on her way up to the house, informing him that she would be back down soon after.

He gave her a grumpy acknowledgement before he went back to glaring at one of the many trophies kept in the Batcave.

Marinette shook her head but continued up to their room. Kaalki, Trixx and Tikki would be making their own way back to the manor at some point that night. She felt slightly guilty for leaving them in the city, but they were gods that have existed for millions of years, they would be fine, Kaalki can get them back easily when they were ready. And Tikki had always been a big advocate for having as few people knowing about their existence as possible. She couldn’t chance their temporary guardians stumbling across one of the Kwami’s when she was keeping the entire box full of them under her bed. She really does need to think of some protective measures for it.

She put those thoughts aside, instead choosing to rummage through some of the draws in their room in search of pyjamas, it took her a few minutes to find where Alfred had stored them in, before making her way to the bathroom to shower.

~~

Her re-entrance in the Batcave was met with Damian and Nightwing antagonising each other, though to be fair, she shouldn’t even be surprised by this point.

She sighs in exasperation when Damian in the ribs after he makes a rude remark about Nightwing needing to remember who the ‘blood son’ is.

She stepped closer to the unmasked vigilante as he refuted Damian’s statement, calling him ‘blood-thirsty’ instead. She huffs in annoyance, lightly poking one of the man’s recently sutured wounds.

Nightwing jerks away, hissing in response.

Damian looks smug at his pain before turning away and walking off, most likely bored of his bratty game with the man.

Dick scowls at her as she watches the butler sew up his wounds. Making sure to keep an eye out for any wandering fingers.

She smiles disarmingly at him. “You were being a bit of a jerk. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to elbow him in a bruise tonight or tomorrow during training for being a brat.” She stated shrugging her shoulders and returning her concentration towards Alfred’s movements as he finished up a final tie stitch.

“How is it so neat? Do you do this often? Suturing wounds closed isn’t very common in the League, usually they just cauterise the wound and leave it to scar over.” She asked curiously, she could see the surprise on Nightwing’s face and the annoyance in Alfred’s, she’s noticed that was quickly becoming his go to expression whenever she mentioned anything about the League.

“It is very much like sewing fabric, Miss Marinette, though the stitch types vary, and the canvas is thicker, makes a mess and refuses to remain still or quiet.” Alfred said raising a brow at the other man who looked sheepish at the not so subtle jab. “perhaps I could teach you a few stitches on normal fabric tomorrow. There is going to be a fair amount of mending to complete tomorrow” the butler said picking up Nightwing’s outfit. She had to stifle a laugh, Damian had dealt a fair amount of damage to the outfit, and its wearer, the cloth was torn and cut in several places.

She turns her head, attempting to spot Damian somewhere in the cave, off handily remarking to Nightwing, “you’re lucky my Betrothed wasn’t treating you as a proper enemy, only an inconvenience. He would have dealt far more damage.”

The man scoffed at the remark before finally processing the beginning of her statement. “Betrothed?” he asked in stunned disbelief. “you said you were eight!” he exclaimed.

“I would be careful Master Dick, you are about to step on a proverbial landmine, perhaps a change of topic would be wise.” Alfred said as he stood up to dispose of the used suture kit.

The younger man just threw an agitated look at the older man. “Want to elaborate on that landmine at all?” he asked the butler who merely raised an eyebrow and walked away.

Marinette watched the interaction in amusement. She eventually hummed to herself before sitting down on a nearby surface. “I will be blunt in explaining as Batman will, no doubt, also be informing you in more detail at a later time. Damian and I were betrothed soon after my birth, we have grown up together in a strict environment were failure was not an option and where threats were made on my life on a frequent basis. This betrothal is for the benefit of both of us, and cannot be undone, annulled or voided outside of the death of one or both parties involved.”

The man seemed to be frozen in either disbelief or shock… that or he was having an aneurism, she really hoped that wasn’t the case. Because Alfred might be able to suture up cuts, but she doubted he was trained in brain surgery.

After a minute on non-responsiveness she was about to get up and find Damian when the man finally reacted. “What the actual FUCK! Who even does that?” He jumps up from his seat, wincing slightly as the movement tugs at his stitches.

Marinette tilts her head in confusion trying to figure out exactly which part of her summary had brought about this reaction.

“That’s it!” he says grabbing her shoulders for a moment before running of calling for Bruce. She hears Damian cursing the man from somewhere in the cave.

She hesitated momentarily before following the man as Batman shows up from where he had been tinkering with one of his gadgets.

“We are keeping the girl. Either you adopt her or I will.” Dick declares firmly to Batman who shook his head tiredly.

“Father will not be adopting my betrothed. She is to be my wife, not my sister.” Damian scowled at the man.

Dick nodded at Damian’s words, “Ok then, come on kid, I’ll go print the paperwork. But if you want to be my son in law you better learn some manners.”

Damian growls, lunging for the man, intending to punch the smug look off the bastard’s face, only to be held back by his father.

“You’ve only known her for an hour, Dick, you know nothing about her or her past.” Batman tried to reason with his eldest child.

“Don’t care, her past is depressing, she has black hair and blue eyes. It’s only a matter of time.” He responds stubbornly.

Bruce closes his eyes in resignation for a moment before speaking again, “She is Deathstroke’s granddaughter.”

Dick paused his attempts at pulling her away, turns to face her and stares for a moment. Marinette shuffles awkwardly, she’d heard from her grandfather about his several run ins with Nightwing and his gang of Titans and their teenage counterparts.

Eventually Dick just shrugged, “Even more reason, he’s obviously just as bad as a relative as he is a person, even Jericho and Rose are happy to kick his ass every time they cross paths. That and spite is a particularly good motivator.”

Marinette started laughing at his reasoning. Feeling incredibly tempted to accept his strange offer of adoption. Even Damian looked somewhat amused at his logic. Batman, however, just looked resigned to the chaos.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m taking liberties with some of the timelines and pushing their discovery of Jason being Red Hood back. In this Red Hood has been interfering in the Gangs, Drug and weapon sales for at least two years, but has managed to keep his identity from the Bat!fam, but has had several run-ins with his replacement and Bat!dad so will still be somewhat hostile to them. I will cover that backstory at some point also.

Despite Dick’s many attempts at persuading Bruce to allow him to adopt Marinette, the answer still remained a firm no. While Damian reminded him that their stay in Gotham will most likely be a temporary one, and that Talia would be back for them at some stage.

Marinette had found Dick’s distraught expression rather amusing and had pointed out that while they didn’t know how long they would be staying; she had enjoyed their interactions so far.

Dick’s expression quickly brightened up and he once again steered her away through the Batcave, chattering about how much fun they could have, what acrobatics he would teach her and whispered about the jokes they could pull on her ‘uptight’ betrothed in an attempt to get him to chill. Marinette was quick to inform him that such jokes would not be appreciated and would most likely lead to Dick being forced to engage Damian in a legitimate fight and potentially resulting in one or more lost limbs.

Dick reminded her that he had beaten Damian earlier that night, proving himself the superior fighter. Marinette just smiled at him in pity, telling him “Oh, Birdbrain, It’s so sweet that you think that Damian was actively trying to kill you your fight tonight. We were trained to be assassins, and you also saw the state of your outfit when Alfie picked it up earlier, that much contact in that many vulnerable places is not accidental. If he had truly tried, you would have lost an arm and had your intestines spilled out onto Gotham’s dirty streets.”

Her words seemed to shock him as he stared at her for a moment before whining, “You look so cute, your manners are impeccable and you seem all together like a big ball of goodness and light, then you go and say things like that. Seriously kid, you’re giving me whiplash.”

Marinette just shrugged in response, yawning loudly and rubbing her tired eyes. Dick gave her a soft smile, shooing her upstairs out of the Batcave, telling her to get some sleep. By this point Marinette was too tired to protest and went willingly. Throwing a glance behind her to where Damian was looking at the multitude of Robin costumes in their cases.

She shrugged off her curiosity and returned to their rooms. Acknowledging the Trixx when she entered. The Kwami having returned to fox form, and with the small ladybug resting on her coat, it appeared that she had applied it for Tikki also. Though she did wonder for a minute about where Kaalki had gone off to. But quickly decided that the Horse would be perfectly capable of getting themselves out of any trouble they might come across.

Instead she took her time getting prepared for bed, brushing her teeth and settling herself below the covers. It always felt strange to be alone in bed, the occasions when it was required for them to remain separated in the League were few and far between, but they always resulted in a restless night, leaving her even more exhausted the following day. Thankfully she knew that Damian would inevitably return to their rooms at some stage during the night, so far, neither Bruce, Alfred or Dick had mentioned anything more on dissolving their betrothal or exhibited any signs of wanting them separated. That being said, it seemed that no one had mentioned their sleeping arrangement to Dick as of yet and considering he hadn’t been in the house for more than a few hours.

Marinette had spent almost half an hour trying to sleep before giving up and turning on the television once again and flicking mindlessly through several channels as she pet Trixx’s fur. She did spend almost twenty minutes watching a show set in New York and found herself grinning at the butler’s amazingly ruthless insults to the blonde woman, though she eventually turned it off again when the Nanny’s grating voice became far too annoying.

Thankfully it wasn’t much longer before Damian came back to their room, unfortunately he seemed to be in a rather bad mood.

“Makhtuba?” she asked as he paced the room a few times, his agitation rolled of him in waves, his movements sharp and sudden.

He paused when he heard her call, his anger and frustration seemed to evaporate, leaving him looking apathetic and tired. She gave him a sad smile before leaving the bed to approach him.

“Need to talk?” she asked reaching out to hold his hands between them, pulling him to the bed to sit at the edge. Damian seemed to hesitate before eventually telling her to give him a few minutes to think by himself. She nodded in agreement and remained in her place as Damian got up, took the sleepwear from where she had placed it on his side table and retreated to the bathroom.

Marinette sent a look at Trixx and Tikki. She must have looked concerned since Tikki attempted to reassure her while Damian holed himself away in the bathroom.

Eventually her betrothed returned to the bedroom, placing a blade on her side table before spending a moment scanning the yard, sending her an amused look before approaching his side of the bed and setting down the other blade before climbing into his side.

“What?” She asked in confusion, his smirk almost had her leaping over his side of the bed to look for herself, but he was quick to catch her and push her back onto her side of the bed.

“A surprise for them to deal with, you’ll find out tomorrow. Whatever inconvenience they come across tomorrow serves them right.” Damian said with a scowl.

Marinette tilted her head and waited for him to continue. He was avoiding making eye contact with her, meaning he either felt guilty, didn’t want to get her involved in his problems or thought that whatever the issue was, would make her angry or upset.

She shuffled closer and rested her head on his shoulder, throwing her arms around his waist. Shooting him a warm smile when he wrapped an arm around her.

“I had a fight with Grayson and my father. Grayson seems determined that I am a bloodthirsty monster, which, to be honest, I can understand. However, what is infuriating me is that the fool thinks he’s better than me just because he was trained by Batman.” Damian growled out. “Then father continues with his lectures about how my way of dealing with Ubu was wrong.” Marinette raised an eyebrow in response. “ok, yes. You did warn me that our taking action would not go down well with them. He even mentioned that I was lucky that you and Grayson interfered before I could kill him. He even lost his temper and threw a chair across the room”

Marinette looked amused “And I’m sure your abrupt, bratty attitude had nothing to do with either event?”

Damian scowled at Marinette, she knew him far too well. “I may have told them that Ubu didn’t deserve to live and that Grayson’s costume was effeminate and needed a lace trim.”

Marinette closed her eyes and shook her head in exasperation.

“oh, and my father threw a shurikan at my face.” Damian’s offhanded comment almost didn’t filter through her hazy mind. But the moment she processed the words she was off Damian like bolt of lightning, grabbing the blade he had left on her side table and practically threw herself across the room and out the door. Damian calling out and trying to chase her through the house.

“Where is the ass who thinks it’s ok to throw sharp pointed objects at my Makhtuba the moment I leave the room!” she yells as she runs through the house towards the Batcave. She sees Dick pop out of another room as she dashes down the halls, dodging one of Damian’s lunges to restrain her and weaving around Dick’s stunned form. “Get out of the way, I have to skin a Bat.”

~~

Eventually, after Marinette ran rampant through the manor for close to twenty minutes, Damian and Dick started plotting against her, strategizing and collaborating to trap her. They had managed to trick her into a room, locking the door after they entered and waited patiently as she continued to seethe over Bruce’s apparent lack of parental instinct.

Dick wasted no time in pointing out that the Dark Knight had always had the emotional awareness of a teaspoon. And how even with three ‘practice subjects’” this sarcastic remark was thrown directly at Damian, “he really hadn’t gotten much better at it, better at keeping us out of harms way, sure. he's never deliberately endangered our lives.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow at that. “I’m pretty sure Jason Todd felt differently when Talia hauled him back to the League and dumped his damaged body in one of the Lazarus pits.” Dick looked shocked at her casual mention of the second Robin. Though Marinette continued before he could respond to the information. “In fact, I’m pretty sure he was peeved that the Bat had left him alone to die at the hands of a madman that he has had multiple chances to permanently remove prior to the incident. Oh, and the fact that his death wasn’t even avenged only seemed to send him into a rage.”

“Jason’s alive…” Dick breathed out in disbelief. She saw Damian roll his eyes at the man.

“Well yeah. Didn’t he already come back to Gotham. We helped him skip out of the League two and a half years ago.” Marinette says shrugging her shoulders.

By this time, she had somewhat calmed down and Damian suggested that they return to their room and sleep.

Dick absently nodded in agreement, not really comprehending the words being said, yet shooing them out of the room so he could think on the info bomb that they had just dropped on him. He wandered the halls for a short time, eventually returning to the Batcave shortly before Bruce returned. They would have to talk about this… What a night this had turned out to be.

~~

Marinette had waited for Damian to finally fall asleep before she slipped from the bed. Dick and Damian had managed to calm her down somewhat. She didn’t feel the urge to hunt through the manor in search of the brooding man, intent on running him through with whatever sharp pointy object she could get her hands on.

Truthfully her impulsiveness made he feel slightly ashamed, it always did. Those times where all of her tactical training and the many strategy lessons went forgotten just because she lost her temper.

Marinette made her way over to one of the armchairs and curled up to look out the window.

She could still feel her anger buzzing beneath her skin, but she couldn’t be impulsive about this. She had to think, any act of revenge she plotted would have to start out subtle. They hadn’t been here long enough. She needed to find out where the line was so that she could toe it.

She grinned. Plagg and Trixx could come in handy, the two were always up for bringing chaos and mischief to their surroundings.

A few nightmarish shadows over the man’s bed for a few nights maybe? Had Plagg go around moving and destroying small things, unimportant enough that they wouldn’t be missed, but just noticeable enough that it drives the man nuts trying to figure out what changed.

She contemplated using Trixx’s Miraculous to conjure up a copy of Jason, since Dick had implied that Bruce didn’t know that he was alive. But she wrote that off pretty quickly, the action was a little too spiteful for her liking and was miles past her line for acceptable revenge.

She wanted to get it in the Bat’s head not to threaten or mess with her Betrothed. Not drive the man insane or get them kicked out. Aside from this hiccup it seemed like a pleasant environment to be in.

She paused as the though passed. A confused expression forming on her face.

Why had she reacted so badly to the news? Her betrothed was perfectly capable of defending himself, and even if the hit had landed, he had received worse blows in training, granted none of them were to the face. And she’d seen the medical set up and Alfred’s proficiency in tending to wounds with her own eyes, any wounds would have been tended to.

So why? What set her off?

Finally she realised why.

She felt safe here. In this place where nothing was familiar besides her Betrothed. She felt safe.

No League of Assassins with their excessive training and ridiculous expectations. No-one jumping out of the shadows to attack her at every opportunity or her family trying to use and manipulate her.

Instead she was here. In Gotham, the city with the highest crime rate in the word and she felt safe.

Safe with her Betrothed who she knew had always and would always have her back. With Alfred, the old man who took time out of his day to teach and explain things to her, being patient and helpful in ways none of her trainers had ever been. And Dick, the silly man with his ridiculous kindness, fierce protectiveness and laid back acceptance of who she was and where she came from. Even Bruce, who had taken them into his home and allowed them to stay, who had offered them protection from her family and the League.

But if Damian wasn’t safe then neither was she. In one single interaction with Damian, Bruce had broken any feeling of trust and safety that had been developing regarding the man.

Trixx had noticed her near the window and approached.

“Wanna help cause some trouble?” Mari asked the fox, “We’re going to start small. A series of pranks and inconveniences in the life of one Bruce Wayne. He probably wont even notice them at first but they'll get to him eventually.” She says with a smirk. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like it is going to be down to Mockingbird (45) and Blackbird (33). I’m thinking I might start Marinette out as Blackbird and evolve her into mockingbird as she grows up slightly. I’ve got somewhat of a plan laid out now, so voting is closed. Thanks to everyone who commented and took part in the Poll.
> 
> Also, if anyone does any fan art for the story, I have been tagging all of mine on Tumblr as #TheDemonsMoralCompassFic to keep everything together so feel free to upload, tag and let me know. I have also done a concept art of the outfits of Blackbird (Not 100% happy with it so I may put up a different version at some stage) and Mockingbird on there. Anyone who wants to make other versions (or draw mine as children, because physical proportions are my enemy and they always end up looking like adults/teens) are more than welcome to.

The next morning, they made their way to the kitchen and found both Bruce and Dick sitting at the table, a tense silence filing as the two men shot looks as quiet comments to each other as Alfred placed more plates on the table, gesturing for them to take their place with the men.

Marinette gave the older man a smile and a quick thank you but picked up her plate and took it back to sit at the island and talk with him. She was trying to stay as far away from the Wayne patriarch as she could get, lest the urge to stab him with a butter knife manifest from her residual anger from last night.

Damian followed suit pulling up a stool beside her, though he didn’t make any attempts to communicate with the butler.

She caught Dick giving her a pleading look to come over but ignored it and asked Alfred if he could teach her something new today also. Dick had almost looked heartbroken at her refusal, but his attention was quickly caught by Bruce as he called for the other man’s attention.

It seems that Alfred was intending to teach her some stitches when he worked on mending Dick’s Nightwing costume. Damian made a face at the idea of sitting around watching all day, though Alfred did mention the rather substantial library in the manor, surely in such a vast collection, something would capture and hold his attention.

She felt Damian stiffen next to her and focused to see what has caught his attention. It was only a few seconds before she noticed Bruce’s raised brow and Dick’s gaping jaw. Turning around to see what they were reacting to, she caught sight of Damian’s grin before catching sight of a Pinto pushing its head through the kitchen door.

Marinette froze for a moment, tilting her head in confusion.

“How the hell did a horse get in the house?” Dick exclaimed in shock.

Alfred turned his gaze towards Marinette. “One of your ‘companions’, Miss Marinette?” he asked with a raised brow. She gave a guilty nod before launching herself towards the horse, trying to push Kaalki’s head back out the door, giving a sheepish look at the group in the room, who were now sending her amused looks.

“I don’t suppose you have any sugar cubes around?” she asked Alfred, sending him an appreciative smile as he held out the sugar dish. She grabbed a handful before coaxing Kaalki out the door.

“What just happened?” Dick asked, “You guys bought a horse with you from overseas?”

Damian scoffed at the man before Alfred responded, “Miss Marinette seems to have quite a diverse menagerie of animals, there is a cat and fox roaming the grounds somewhere, she also mentioned that others would likely show up during their stay.”

Dick nodded hesitantly, before addressing Damian “So again, You two bought your pets on vacation with you?”

Damian glared at the man, “They would have followed her from Nanda Parbat anyway, It was more efficient to bring them most of the way. They are more than capable of staying out of trouble and making their own way when necessary.” Dick just shook his head.

“So we should be expecting more animals then?” Bruce asked moving to the window and watching as Marinette lead Kaalki through the yard.

“Undoubtedly.” Damian responded curtly.

“How many and what types of animals?” His father asked.

Damian gave him a smug grin “That’s for you to find out as they arrive.” With that said, Damian promptly left the kitchen to catch up with Marinette.

Bruce sent an annoyed look towards the door his son had just escaped through before turning to watch the girl out in the gardens. “Alfred, please see to it that the stables are prepared for the incoming animals. Hopefully they are perfectly reasonable domestic animals.”

“Understood sir, I will ready them immediately, though I sincerely doubt that anything about these children will lead to the slightest thing reasonable or domestic in nature. Especially given last night’s episode after you returned to patrol.” Alfred commented.

“You’re talking about Jason being alive?” Bruce guessed.

“No, Master Bruce, I was thinking more about Miss Marinette’s rampage throughout the manor last night after she found out you endangered Young Master Damian by throwing a blade at his face. It took a collaboration between Master Dick and the young Master to restrain and clam her down.” Alfred replied dryly.

Bruce looked startled before turning to Dick who shrugged in agreement. “Kid was pissed, kept screaming that she had to skin a bat. You are lucky you left before she got mad. It was actually kind of scary to see that little ball of happiness and manners turn into a pissed off, overprotective, lethal, trained assassin that wanted to maim you for being a crappy dad. She’s still completely adorable though, and I will fight any assassin that wants to take her away.”

Bruce shook his head at his ward’s words, he really didn’t know what to say to any of that. He found the idea of the girl acting so impulsively completely opposite of what he had seen and heard of so far. Letting their emotions rule them seemed like something Damian was much more likely to do. Marinette had seemed much more level-headed and much less impulsive than that. Though, if it got Damian working with Dick instead of fighting with him, perhaps an occasional outburst wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen in the manor.

~~

Marinette was having a great time as Kaalki galloped through the garden, jumping over low shrubbery and weaving around obstacles as she rode bareback. Damian watched on from where he had planted himself below the old oak tree she had jumped him from during their spar yesterday.

It really was too bad that she didn’t get to ride very often in the League. Knowing how to ride was necessary, but they were never given the time to do it outside of any horseback combat or archery lessons.

Damian was grinning at the damages caused by Kaalki’s hooves, which had torn up a substantial amount of the garden by now. Between the now muddy ground and the shrubbery he had butchered the previous day, the garden was in horrible condition.

Alfred had shown up later, informing them of an old stable at the back of the estate and lead the way to Kaalki’s temporary home. Neither Marinette or Damian mentioned the futility of the locks and latches on the gates.

Alfred assured them that he had already placed an order for hay and other horse paraphernalia that was should be delivered that afternoon, until then, there was a small yard behind the stables that Kaalki could graze in.

Marinette said her goodbyes, quietly requesting that Kaalki not make any more trouble today. They then returned to the house, Marinette intending to learn some stitches from the butler and Damian waiting impatiently to rifle through the manor’s books for something to occupy his time.

Trixx and Tikki were waiting at the door for them when they arrived. Trixx wasted no time in jumping into her arms and Tikki’s tiny form fluttered down, landing on her nose for a second before moving to one of her shoulders.

They ventured through the house being guided to the house’s library, Alfred leaving them there while he went to retrieve any mending piles, the sewing kit and some scraps of fabric for Marinette to practice on.

Damian immediately began looking for something to read. It was going to be a long afternoon. 

~~

By the time they had finished in the library, Marinette’s fingers were riddled with needle pricks felt slightly cramped after spending so long doing foreign actions. Alfred had offered to continue the lesson another day, but she was determined to show some form of improvement before stopping. She was nowhere near Alfred’s level, let alone a professional’s, but by the time she was done, she could almost sew a straight line with a relatively small variation in the stitch length.

Alfred had mentioned that he would put some fabric and a sewing kit in their room for her to practice with. Marinette smiled brightly at the man as they packed up their work.

“Are you finally finished, Habibti?” Damian asked in boredom, he had finished his book an hour ago and had taken to napping on one of the lounges.

“Yes, Makhtuba, thank you for being patient.” She said sweetly kissing his cheek, he got up from his place, cheeks and ears flushed a soft pink as he looked away in mild embarrassment. Marinette giggled at this before sending a quick goodbye to Alfred who was leaving to see to other tasks in the house.

They left the library soon after also, heading towards their rooms when Dick popped up in the hall ahead of them.

“There is my future Daughter. Mari, Sweetheart, Songbird” Dick coaxed, Damian complaining that he wasn’t allowed to give his betrothed pet names. Dick continued on, ignoring the boys glare and threats “ I don’t suppose you need gymnastics and acrobatics training, I’m about to head down to train and I saw your dismount last night. I’ll even put up with my future son-in-law and general pain in the ass little brother if he demands to come too.” Dick pleaded, “None of the other kids have any talent or interest in the disciplines.”

“You are not turning my Betrothed into your circus clown Grayson.” Damian sneered at the man who shot him a glare.

“Acrobats and clowns are different.” Dick responds

“With your taste in clashing colours when you designed the Robin costume, I hadn’t realised there was a difference.” Damian teased earning a growl from Dick.

“Must you always fight?” Marinette asked, “It’s getting annoying to be constantly stuck in the middle of it.”

Both males immediately turned their attention away with a guilty look.

She gave a heavy sigh before turning to Dick, “Acrobatic training could be useful, both of us already know some basics in gymnastics as part of our defensive combat training, but learning something for fun could be nice.”

“Good, we will start after dinner.” He says grinning stupidly before turning to Damian, grin falling quickly to be replaced by a serious expression. “Bruce wants to see you in the Batcave, about the situation he mentioned last night.” Damian nodded looking towards Marinette who was looking at him with a raised brow.

“Don’t judge me for keeping secrets, Habibti, you are the one that went on a rampage before I could finish talking last night.” Damian stated, Marinette looked properly chastised for her behaviour and apologised to them both for her impulsiveness the previous night.

“It’s fine, Mari. You wouldn’t fit in with this family unless you had some issues.” Dick consoled her pulling the young girl into a bear hug and lifting her up off the floor and directing his gaze to Damian “Go now kid, I’ll keep Mari company.”

Damian scowled at the man but turned and left after Marinette made no protest to being held hostage by the man.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to upload this and the next chapter together but I hit 3000 words and still had a decent chunk to write so decided to split them up. 
> 
> My planning document is looking crazy at the moment, I’ve got so many half-written ideas for later that I’m keeping, seriously it’s basically a fourteen-page prompt list. Worst part is that most of them won’t be happening in this arc. 
> 
> … also I don’t know any of you guys have ever seen ‘The Nanny’(It's older than I am but hey, that's daytime Tv for you they rarely put anything new on.) The butler, Niles is savage and watching 6 seasons of burns on Youtube was awesome!

Dinner was far less awkward than breakfast, Marinette had calmed down by this stage and could at least be civil with his father, even if she made minimal attempts at engaging the man in conversation.

Part way through the meal, Damian had informed her of his intentions to don the Robin costume and go with Batman on patrol later that night. Marinette spent a moment trying to argue her way into their patrol only to have Bruce flat out refuse to let her help.

Damian had protested to his father’s decision, “She is just as capable as I am. And more strategic, she could be useful in combat.” Marinette nodded in enthusiastic agreement only for Bruce to shake his head.

“You are only eight and a half, even if you are a skilled assassin, I refuse to put you into a combative situation against any Gothamites on the off chance that one of the Villains are out causing trouble. If you want to help you can stay in the Batcave with Alfred. Dick was staying in tonight also, so you won’t be alone. As it is Damian is two years younger than any of the other Robins but watching out for both of you out there will take more time and resources than is practical.” Bruce explained.

“So you are grounding me.” Marinette pouted.

“Cheer up Mari, we had plans for tonight anyway.” Dick said with a grin. Marinette didn’t look convinced and the group sat in the silent dining room.

Alfred had returned with a cart loaded with deserts, taking note of the atmosphere in the room before speaking, “I see you told Miss Marinette she will be remaining behind tonight.”

“How did you?” Damian asks. Bruce and Dick share a smirk.

“It’s impossible to keep secrets from Alfred.” Bruce comments seriously. Dick only nods in agreement.

“Yeah, that’s because he listens at the door.” Dick said humorously.

“Who else would hear you clawing at all hours of the night to get back in.” Alfred countered sarcastically.

Marinette burst into giggles. “Careful Alfie, your Niles is showing.”

“His what?” Damian asked.

“It’s a butler from a television show I saw last night.”

“… We are putting a parental lock on your television. That show is not exactly appropriate for a child, especially considering the amount of inuendoes and adult suggestions.” Dick exclaimed, “And I’ll set one in Damian’s room too, and the rest of the house. We don’t need your sweet, pure self, tainted by such profanity.”

Marinette hesitated, looking around the room, “has no-one told him yet?” Bruce just sighs and gets up from the table calling for Damian to follow him to the Batcave.

“Told me what?” Dick asks, gesturing throwing his arms out in emphasis. Marinette just gave a sheepish look before following the others out of the room. Intending to lecture her Betrothed on staying safe and minimising his impulsive behaviour during his first patrol.

“Told me what???” He yelled after her.

This left Dick and Alfred alone in the dining room, Dick turning his gaze onto the butler who sighed and shook his head.

“Miss Marinette and Young Master Damian share their quarters. Your father has yet to see an issue with the arrangement.” Alfred stated dryly, raising his hand when Dick went to interrupt, “It is how they have always been, and they made it clear that they would not be separated. At this point it is easier to cater to some whims than fight them.”

Dick still looked ready to protest but eventually decided it was probably a smart decision for them to make, very strategic also. Keep your ally close, someone to watch your back in an unfamiliar environment.

Eventually he decided to let it go but might revisit the issue later. Afterall, as everyone kept reminding him, they would likely only be here for a short period of time.

~~

Marinette was still hesitant to let Damian gallivant around the city, causing trouble and picking fights without her to assist, to the point that Bruce gave her a coms earpiece and showed her how to use the tracking system in the Batcomputer. She waited impatiently as Damian changed into the Robin outfit, giggling when she finally saw him return.

“Oh, so handsome in your traffic light costume, Makhtuba.” She managed to force the words out during her laughing. Damian sent her a glare before grabbing the mask Batman was holding out.

“Don’t know why you’re laughing so hard, Habibti, there’s a girl’s version you would be wearing if you had managed to convince my father to bring you with us.” He said haughtily finally cracking a smile at her horrified look.

“No!” She exclaimed. “Nah uh, not happening.” Damian grinned at her, stepping closer and placing his mask on. He raised his hand to her face, grin softening.

“I will be back later. You don’t need to worry about me Habibti. And you can check in if you miss me too much.” He said smugly, earning him a stomp on the foot and a poke in the ribs.

Marinette huffed before moving towards Dick who had just descended into the Batcave. She poked her tongue out at Damian before pulling Dick through the room towards the gym mats.

Damian shot a fond smile in her direction before hardening his face to turn to his father and approaching the Batmobile.

“Looks like the Baby Bird is ready to try and fly.” Dick comments offhandedly. Marinette humming in agreement, she really was hoping that this outing went well for them. While Bruce throwing a potentially deadly weapon at her betrothed was not in any way appreciated, the environment and the people they had interacted with so far had been much more pleasant than anything they had dealt with in the League. The days just past were the closest thing to a childhood either of them had ever known. She really wanted both of them to make the most of that.

~~

She had put the earpiece in as soon as the duo had left the cave, getting Dick’s help in ensuring that the feed was working before finally relenting to his hyper requests to train with him.

He spent a short while observing her warm-up techniques before requesting that she do a short routine to give him an idea of her current level and capabilities.

It wasn’t long before he was throwing her up onto the asymmetric bars watching as she spun around them with ease, transferring between the bars fluidly and continuing to build momentum before dismounting.

They then moved onto a balance beam, testing her precision and coordination. He was hesitant on having her work with the still rings, since it is mostly a male discipline, but was pleasantly surprised when she proved to be able to achieve at lease basic moments.

They took a break from the equipment even Damian’s voice echoed over her earpiece, informing them of their arrival. Marinette was quick to settle herself at the computer to monitor the father and son’s progress. She wasted no time in hacking into any cameras around the area. Dick giving an impressed whistle as he watched her bypass firewalls and several other security measures, even gaining control of the enemy’s surveillance systems and looping their video feeds.

“You’ve got skills sweetheart. Do I want to know why?” Dick asked with a grin. Marinette gave him a deadpan look at his ridiculous question.

“You can’t seriously keep forgetting that I was raised by a mob of Assassins intending to undertake several plots for world domination or something equally bad for the majority of the population. Right? I’ve hacking into harder things than this, Damian and I have been hacking into NORAD, CIA, MI6 etc. for the last four years. We’ve become incredibly proficient at it.” Marinette commented before turning her attention back to the monitors.

She and Dick watched through the surveillance cameras as they darted through the empty amusement park, eventually darting down into a maintenance access tunnel.

Dick lazed over the back of her chair, content to watch and assess her skills, as she wasted no time pulling up blueprints for the stadium, locating the tunnel entrance and deducing their most likely exit point quickly, redirecting her monitors to show the nearest cameras in that section of the building.

She continued watching as their GPS signals moved slowly through the area before they once again appeared in the camera’s range. She began cycling through the nearby cameras, noting any obstacles towards there they were heading.

“There are two men doing rounds not far from your current position.” Marinette says over the comms. Their trackers showing them to be just out of sight of the cameras. “They are heading south and will pass you in approximately 7 seconds, you should be able to incapacitate them easily.” She continues watching as the soldiers continue their current path. “Now!” she says and watches as Damian lunges out of the doorway, striking both men in the necks, rending them unconscious. Batman then dragging them into the room they had just vacated.

“What are you doing?” Batman hissed lowly, “I told you not to get involved.”

She scoffed, “No. You told me I wasn’t to leave the Batcave. I’m still here, grounded, with Nightwing, but I’m not going to sit around twiddling my thumbs while my Betrothed is in a hostile environment and I have access to enough technology to assist him. It’s pretty nice tech too.” Marinette complimented.

Batman scoffed, “It would want to be, it cost enough.” Marinette laughed at the sarcastic remark before changing screens.

“I’m going to guess that you are there to recover the hostage.” Marinette deduced. “If so, you’re heading in the wrong direction.” She sassed the Bat. “Camera’s are showing heavier security in the west side of the complex, specifically the second underground basement.”

Batman just turned to look directly into one of the camera’s that she had commandeered. “You hacked their systems.” He stated.

“yep, and they are currently being fed an ongoing loop. Songbird has skills.” Dick piped in messing with her hair.

Marinette rolled her eyes at the man. “Ooh, Songbird! You should keep that name. Or how about Nightingale, it’s cute.” Dick says grinning at her.

“No.” she said bluntly, refocusing on Batman and Robins progress in reaching the second basement.

“Why not.” Dick asked, she gave him an incredulous look.

“Is this really the time to be debating possible vigilante names. It’s not like Bats intends to let me out anytime soon, so debating potential names is pointless.” Marinette said grumpily.

Dick laughed at her annoyance, eventually moving to lean against the computer console.

She promptly ignores Dick’s amusement at her situation, once again focusing on the stadium plans before her. “There should be a vent coming up on your left. If you go through that, you can bypass the morons patrolling the halls, and it will bring you out in the hostage’s room.”

“You know, you could probably give Oracle a run for her money down here.” He said grinning, “maybe not our Robin. That kid’s a genius. But you’re pretty damn good for your age.”

Marinette raised brow at him before commenting, “Unless they show up before Talia deals with the situation in the League, I probably won’t get to meet them. A pity, since their files seemed interesting.”

“Their… Files… I should really stop being surprised by the things you say.” Dick muttered. She scoffed at him.

“I find that to be highly unlikely. Your Birdbrain can’t seem to compute that I’m not as innocent as you want to believe.” Marinette teased with a grin.

“Ouch Songbird, way to hurt my feelings.” Dick said with an exaggeratedly insulted expression that quickly morphed into a matching grin.

“If you two are finished with the verbal ping pong. Can you give us an update?” Batman’s voice growled out over the comms.

Marinette rolled her eyes before changing the video feeds. “The hostage is alone; you are clear to exit the vent.”

She watched on the monitor as they burst into the room and attempted to convince the scientist to leave with them.

She feels Dick freeze up when the hostage mentions Deathstoke’s name and rolls her eyes, of course her grandfather was involved in this. 


	23. Chapter 23

The moment that the man refused to help them Damian was ready to force the information out of him. This man knew what Deathstroke was up to, maybe even where he was hiding out and Damian was determined to find out his plans and end the man who was a potential threat to his Betrothed.

He ignored his father’s warning, throwing the man across the room. Vaguely hearing Marinette hissing at him through his earpiece, calling him an impatient, short-sighted idiot.

The noise disturbance had made several nearby guards aware of their infiltration, but Damian was determined to stand his ground even after Batman declared that he wasn’t to use his blade.

Damian just sneered at the order and growled out an agreement before delivering a swift kick to the nearest guard, while Batman brought a chair down over the head of another.

“Your hostage has run off and there are reinforcements on the way, get out of there Makhtuba. Pick your battles, know your limits!” Damian grit his teeth as Marinette’s pleading reaches his earpiece.

Batman had retreated to his side, picking smoke pellets from his utility belt, echoing Marinette’s words and ordering for them to retreat.

Damian scowls again, “I’m no coward!” he exclaims to both of them.

“Don’t be stupid.” Batman chastised, readying himself to get away.

“I swear. If you die there, I will bring you back to life and kill you myself for being a stubborn moron!” Marinette yelled through his earpiece, earning her a sharp scoff in return. Damian finally relenting, escaping with his father.

~~

She seethes quietly as she starts shifting through cameras to continue tracking their progress through the stadium until the finally reach the sports field where she sees them freeze.

“What’s happening?” Dick asks as he comes back to the cave. He’d left to get popcorn ten minutes ago and had missed the majority of the fighting.

“To be honest. Right now, I’m not sure. Whatever has their attention is not within the visibility of any of the cameras.” Marinette answered nervously. She was seriously tempted to call for Kaalki and open a portal up in right in front of her Betrothed and pull his impulsive self through it.

Dick just hummed and patted her head. “you get used to the anxiety and suspense. Well… actually, you don’t. But eventually you’ll be old enough that Batman won’t be able to demand that you stay behind. Being in the thick of the fight, able to create a distraction, take advantage of an opening or move to cover your partners definitely reduces my anxiety.” He moved to lean back against the console again. “I remember the first time I broke a bone after becoming Robin. I got stuck down here waiting and worrying about if Batman was getting his ass kicked somewhere. It was always a completely unfounded concern, the man was always perfectly fine… well… maybe not perfectly, but any injuries were usually minor.”

Dick offered her the popcorn bowl though she was quick to deny the snack, still focusing on the two in her footage while responding, “Once again you are forgetting that this will be a short stay. Especially since my grandfather is involved in this issue, once he is out of the way and Talia had dealt with my mother…” Dick promptly cut her off.

“You think Batman would let any random kid wear the Robin suit? That he would let two kids come live with us just because you have a shitty upbringing?” Dick asked. Marinette gave him a doubtful look, “Sweetheart, while it is certainly a running joke that B has adoption criteria, there are still a lot of other kids who would fit the bill, but he doesn’t take all of them in. Batman only does that when he sees potential, someone who could be capable of doing something great.”

“He took me in because of our similar pasts and because I would have hunted down the people that murdered my parents with or without help. He took the second Robin in because the kid was a menace who was going down the wrong path but had the potential to do either a lot of good or a lot of bad. He took the third Robin in because the kid was brilliant and wouldn’t take no for an answer, and one of the previous Batgirls proved that she valued human life over anything that she had been conditioned to believe and do.” Dick told Marinette with a fond smile, “Face it, Songbird, even if Talia does come crawling out of the woodwork attempting to retrieve you. You won’t be leaving without a fight from Bruce and I.”

Marinette felt like her throat was swelling up, all of a sudden, she was finding it hard to swallow and she could feel her eyes stinging but movement on the monitor caught her eye. “What the hell are they?” She asked watching the creatures drop down on the vigilantes.

“Man-Bats.” Dick informed her, “Genetic mutation of Bat and Human DNA. Sharp claws, superhuman strength and echolocation. You know… all the fun things” he commented dryly as they watched the father and son battle the hoard, eventually overpowering and piling on top of the duo.

“Say the word Habibti. One word. I’ll deal with them.” She forced out. Her anxiety was spiking as she waited impatiently for them to break free of the hoard.

“Now who’s being impatient and impulsive?” Robin grit out as he and Batman through off their opponents.

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief as the vigilantes gained the upper hand in the fight. “If it kept you safe, I would throw caution to the wind at a moments notice.”

“Foolish.” Damian stated, “and completely unnecessary, but thank you.”he finished using his grappling hook to reach a higher vantage point where her met Batman, who threw an explosive Batarang at the roof, embedding it into the steel beams.

Marinette heard Damian’s sarcastic “Now what?”, moments before she saw Batman gesture towards the stadium roof. Both father and son sending out their grappling hooks to take them out of her view and hopefully to safety. The explosion sending debris and man-bats crashing down into the visual field of the cameras.

“That was a nice sentiment, offering to go save the damsel in distress, but you do realise that amusement mile is a thirty-minute drive. And that’s ignoring road laws.” Dick commented. Marinette just sighed.

“I have my ways, and that’s all I’ll say on the matter.” Marinette defended cycling through to external camera’s, spotting Damian running off by himself she felt ready to tear out her hair.

“Running off alone is highly unadvisable. And if you are planning on stopping the hostage, might I suggest NOT, threatening him this time. You catch more flies with honey than vinegar afterall.” Marinette stated dryly.

Damian grunted, but eventually relented, “Fine. But I don’t do sweet”

“No shit, could have fooled me.” Dick snarked beside her.

“If you want to do honey, I’ll bring him back to you Habibti.” Damian continued, not hearing Dick’s comment.

“ok… that was kind of cute. He thinks our little songbird is sweet.” Dick teased with a cocky grin. Marinette’s face flushed from her ears down to her neck as she tried to avoid eye contact with the ridiculous man beside her.

She continues to see Damian chasing after the scientist, eventually getting close enough to tackle the man to the ground, spending a moment subduing the struggling man before Batman arrived and they finally managed to convince the man to return with them.

Marinette continued to watch as they made their way back out of the amusement park, only turning off the monitors when they reached the Batmobile.

She turned to Dick with a drained expression. “Being stuck down here is going to give me a mental break, or another anxiety attack. Are you sure there is no way to convince Batman to let me help out?”

Dick just sent her a sad smile, “sorry Sweetheart. By the looks of it, he’s going to have his hands full watching to make sure that the new Baby Bird doesn’t do anything drastic. Now, you need to go upstairs if they are bringing Langstrom back to the cave. We’ll get you a mask at some point, but until then you’re going to have to stay out of sight.”

Marinette grumbled unhappily, but started to make her way upstairs, “You make sure you send Bird Boy up the moment that he gets back. Got it?”

Dick gave her an amused smile before nodding in agreement, “It’s a deal, Songbird.”

She gave a short huff before continuing her way back to the manor levels, intent on finding Alfred, maybe the man would help her make more cookies! With a gin and a bounce in her step she closed the doors behind her poking her tongue out at Dick as he laughed at her improved mood.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. My four University subjects got thrown online at the start of the week after they shut the campus and my paid work is closing Tomorrow… Sounds like you guys might be getting extra chapters??? Yay…*I say while fretting about paying my rent*

Marinette hadn’t even needed to search for Alfred since she ended up running into him on her journey down to the kitchen. Unfortunately, the man refused her request to make cookies. Instead, declaring that they would make brownies.

She didn’t know what a 'Brownie' was either, but she would trust that they were just as good as pancakes and cookies.

~~

When they arrived back to the Batcave Damian waited impatiently for his father to remove the scientist from Batmobile before finally having enough room to launch himself from the vehicle. He rushed past Nightwing as the man called out that ‘The Little Songbird’ was waiting upstairs. Damian grunted an acknowledgement at the man as he continued up past the many vigilante costumes and out of the cave.

~~

Marinette was sitting at the island stools waiting for the brownies to cool slightly as Alfred puttered around the kitchen making a pot of tea when Damian arrived, getting up and circling him like a vulture looking for any wounds before throwing her arms around her betrothed.

“You can’t do such stupid things.” She muttered into his chest, “I’m only eight and a half… Far too young for a heart attack, or to be a widow.” Damian sent her an apologetic smile before holding out the mask he had pilfered from the vigilante costumes.

“Thought you would want to take part in discussions?” he mentioned boredly before his expression shifted into a smirk as he lifted the mask to her face.

“I don’t know Damian.” Marinette hesitated fiddling with the foreign object. It was far too big but they could make it work. She saw Alfred shaking his head as he loaded a tray full of china.

“if you are planning to head back down, you should at least share your brownies with everyone downstairs. They should be cool enough now.” Alfred said piling the chocolatey sweets onto a small platter. Marinette sent him a grin before picking up one of the trays, gesturing for Damian to collect the other one.

“I’m not a servant.” He complained but picked up the tray with a sigh when Marinette shot him a glare. “Fine” he grouched and followed her as they made their way back to the Batcave.

~~

It seemed like they hadn’t missed much in their absence. Batman and Nightwing were standing over the restrained man.

“are you going to leave the bag on his head indefinitely?” Marinette asked curiously. “I mean, makes sense in torture, I guess?” She said shrugging her shoulders, “Take away one sense the others increase, and the anticipation really screws with people’s heads.”

“Songbird, Sweetheart. We are just getting him set up to have a chat. No torture. And please stop talking like you have first-hand experience.” Dick pleaded.

“I would appreciate it if you stopped giving my Habibti pet names. She’s not yours.” Damian growled out “and unfortunately withstanding torture was part of our training prior to our arrival in Gotham. They had to make sure we could keep secrets under several methods of persuasion.”

Marinette decided now was a great time to offer everyone a brownie to hopefully avoid the unfortunate conversation brewing.

Nightwing almost lunged for one of the sweets only to be battered back by her betrothed, who seemed to be determined to be the first one to taste her newest creations. Only once Damian had his hands on a piece was Nightwing allowed to take his own.

Marinette watched the two bickering boys with visible amusement before Batman’s warning cough redrew their attention back to the hostage who was still restrained with a sack over his head.

Both Robin and Nightwing stood up straighter, looking somewhat sheepish at their immature behaviour, receiving one last warning glare from the Bat before he pulled removed the sack.

The man immediately demanded to know where he was. Marinette scoffed at his question but squashed down her impulse to comment. Seriously, we are in a cave… With three of Gotham’s vigilantes…surrounded by a ridiculous amount of technology and criminal trophies, scattered around all over the place, not to mention the from the man’s position he should be able to see at least some of the other vigilante costumes stored on the second floor behind Batman. Is the Batcave really that big of a leap?

Bruce also doesn’t look overly impressed with the man, instead demanding he begin proving any information he had overheard or pieced together. She wasn’t sure there would be much of the later since the man was obviously not skilled in adding up simple situations, let alone any schemes that her Grandfather would concoct.

She and Damian both grabbed another brownie as they listened in. The man talking about how Ra’s was intending to use the man’s Man-Bat formula on willing assassins to create an army of unstoppable warriors. Marinette gave heavy sigh at the information, merely sending a look towards Damian, who shrugged at the information. Of course, Ra’s al Ghul was still causing trouble even after he died, why wouldn’t he?

Marinette finished nibbling on her brownie as the man continued to talk about Ra’s plans. How he intended to create an army of superpowered flying ninja’s that could use sonar at night that no military would be able to stop.

“Yet Deathstoke killed Ra’s and hijacked your collaboration.” Marinette scoffed. “Typical, looks like he can’t do anything on his own. And what about Madam Cheng, his daughter-in-law? Was there any mention of her?” She asked holding out the tray of brownies to the man.

Langstrom looked unsure at her offering.

“They aren’t poisoned.” She said in mild annoyance, waiting for the man to take one, finally adding a smile and adding, “… well it was my first attempt at making them. But since three of us have eaten them with no negative consequences, I’m concluding that they aren’t poisonous.” She finished with a shrug. “Now, please answer the question.”

“I didn’t hear anything about any Madam Cheng.” The man said, before turning to Batman, “Please, they have my family.” He pleaded.

“Do you have any idea where they are?” Batman asked. The man shook his head shrinking back.

“I don’t know, I only got to talk with them once, briefly.” The man said, Marinette could see Damian shifting in annoyance at the lack of helpful answers. Suddenly Langstrom straightened up, “My daughter. She mentioned something about two snowy mountains. That they looked like cat ears.”

Damian and Marinette both stood a little straighter at the description, sharing a look before turning to Batman. “Interlaken.” Marinette informed, heading to the Batcomputer and starting to get the coordinates up.

“Are you sure?” Batman asks her.

“It’s one of my Grandfathers compounds.” Damian confirms, “we’ve been there before for training. Habibti called them ‘kitty’ when she first saw them.”

“Give me a break Makhtuba, I was three and a half and close to hypothermia.” Marinette pouted as she pulled up a satellite view of the compound, Ignoring Dick’s cooing at her ‘cuteness’ in the background. The man seemed to be getting good at selective hearing, picking up the nice things and actively attempting to tune out an depressing or disturbing details to do with their pasts.

“Langstrom.” Batman’s voice echoed through the cave, catching all of their attention. “If you are provided the materials and equipment, can you create a formula to reverse the transformation?”

“Yes, but what about my family?” the scientist asked.

“Leave them to us.” Batman says before turning to Nightwing, “Get the lab set up. You will be in charge of overseeing his progress.” Nightwing gives a curt nod of acknowledgement before showing the man through to their lab.

“You have your own mad science lab?” Marinette asked with a grin.

“It’s not the most well used room in the Batcave. Occasionally it’s used to create antidotes to Joker venom, Scarecrow’s fear toxins, Poison Ivy’s many toxins and pheromones and other villain’s creations.” Batman explained, “but most of our cures and tech and gadgets go through Wayne Industries via the research and development department.”

Marinette just hummed at the information. They stare at each other for a moment. “I don’t suppose you have revised your stance on my assisting during this mission?” She asked.

“No.” Batman countered bluntly. “You will remain here with Nightwing.”

Marinette grit her teeth in annoyance, “it’s my Grandfather causing the issue, surely I should be included in the clean up.” She argued only for the man to shut her down again, instead calling for her betrothed so they could leave.

Marinette glared after the man, but it softened when she saw Damian also trying to glare daggers into the man’s back.

“Take care Makhtuba. I will keep my earpiece in at all times. If you need me, just let me know, I will have Kaalki send me over the moment you call.” Marinette said, pushing herself up to her tip toes to place a kiss on Damian’s cheek, earning her a fond smile and returning the kiss with one to her forehead before making his way to his father.

“I hope you have a plane? It’s going to be a long trip by Batmobile.” Damian said with a raised brow.

“I can do you one better.” Batman said “We’re going by rocket.”

“Seriously!” Marinette complained. “I hate you both.” She said picking up her plate and storming off back up to the manor. That was so far from fair it wasn’t even funny… She wanted to go for a ride in a rocket.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised that I hadn’t really given Kaalki any real interactions so far. It’s kind of hard because she really hasn’t been in MLB much yet same with so many of the Zodiac Kwamis.

Unknown to any of the Bat gang, Marinette had managed to filch a mini-computer from the Batcave. The small hand-held device fit into her jumper pocket and remained there as she dropped of the trays to the Kitchen before returning to her rooms.

Trixx and Tikki were by her side the moment she returned, standing by as Marinette ripped the mask from her face.

“We are going out.” Marinette said, still feeling frustrated.

“Oh? Where to? Are we going shopping again?” Trixx asked excitedly, though her ears and tail drooped when Marinette shook her head. Trixx hesitated before dropping her illusion, both Kwami’s returning to their normal form.

“Interlaken” Marinette commented, both Kwami’s flinched at the mention of the compound.

“Do you really think returning to a League of Assassins complex is wise Marinette? Especially that one.” Tikki asked quietly. Marinette trudged her way to the bed and stared at the room around her before sending the Kwami’s a sad smile.

“Damian is being taken there as we speak.” She paused, fidgeting slightly. “If I didn’t think I could be of assistance I would stay here.” Marinette looked directly at the Ladybug Kwami before speaking again, “you are the one who says that I should keep the Miraculous safe and avoid others discovering them. If Damian needs me there, I WILL go. But then there will be questions about how I managed to get from Gotham to the Swiss Alps so fast. If we leave now and hide out in Europe, we can just say that I smuggled myself on board when they left. It just means that I need to find somewhere to lay low that will be near the area, but far enough away that Batman won’t accidentally discover me. And I’ve got an earpiece and one of the portable computers, If I can disengage the GPS they won’t be able to find me until I show myself, If I’m not needed I’ll stay out of it. Promise” She reassured the Kawami’s, Tikki looked especially concerned with her plan.

“You want to go to Switzerland alone, Marinette.” She fretted.

Marinette gave a smile and a small shrug, “Not alone, with the Miraculous. And you know how well I have been trained. We may not even be there for that long.”

The Fox and Ladybug shared exasperated looks before sighing in defeat. “Very well Guardian.” They chimed as a portal opened in the room, Kaalki returning to them.

“You dropped your illusion Trixx, is there an issue?” The horse asked curiously.

“Kaalki, we are going to Switzerland.” Marinette said, digging through her closet for some of the warmer clothing she had purchased with Alfred the day before.

“Ooh, Switzerland! Oh, it’s so fun there, we have got to go to a ski chalet, rub hooves with the rich and famous.” Kaalki claimed pridefully.

“So, staying with a family of multi-billionaires, isn’t enough for you then?” Marinette asked with a smug grin watching as Kaalki froze up.

“Multi… Billionaires… Why are we leaving?!” Kaalki complained.

“Because the Multi-Billionaire and my Betrothed are both heading to Interlaken to get themselves potentially caught up in more trouble than they can deal with, and I intend to be there to say I told you so and save their asses when they do.” Marinette sassed, Kaalki baying in approval.

“Yes, wise choice. Put the rich and famous man in your debt, it’s good to have connections.” Marinette shook her head in amusement at Kaalki’s logic. Both Trixx and Tikki looking appalled at the horse. 

“Trixx, before we leave, I need you to sneak into the Batcave and get a look at the costumes. If I’m fighting with Batman, I’m going to need to look like part of the team. You’re going to have to mirage one over my training attire.” Marinette advised, receiving a quick nod before they reapplied their Illusion and bolted from the room.

“Now… Who do we make active?” Marinette asked the other Kwami’s.

“You are going up against many assassins. My abilities will not prove overly helpful to you in this instance.” Tikki advised. “Perhaps, Plagg or Pollen’s abilities would be better suited. Plagg’s Cataclysm could be helpful if you find yourself cornered or trapped, but Pollen’s Venom will allow you to non-lethally disable your enemies.”

Marinette though for a moment, contemplating the Kawmi’s advice before sending the Kwami a nod and reaching for her earrings. Tikki gave her a small smile and wished her luck and success on completing her mission, before disappearing back into the jewellery.

Marinette thanked the Kwami inside the earrings before returning them to the box and retrieving the Cat’s Ring and Bee’s Comb. She decided that she would detour back to Tibet and leave the box there once more. If she disappeared there was every chance that they would check every inch of her room for clues to her whereabouts, she couldn’t risk them finding the Miracle Box.

~~

It had only taken Trixx fifteen minutes to get down to the cave and look at the vigilante outfits. What delayed her was a man chasing after her, shouting about how a ‘wild fox’ breached their security. Trixx spent a further ten minutes dodging the man’s attempts to catch them, unfortunately, in doing so leaving mass chaos in her wake in the form of spilt chemicals, knocked over items and accidentally setting up a lockdown as she jumped on the controls for the giant computer in the room. Thankfully she was a Kwami and managed to phase through the locked door as the nice butler watched on as the mildly annoying man panicked at the controls.

Well, at least that buys them some extra time before the two inform that Bat-Man person about her Kit’s disappearance.

~~

Marinette waited with Plagg, Pollen and Kaalki for the fox to make its way back. Plagg was being especially painful when he heard they were going to Switzerland.

“I mean, It’s no Camembert, but the cheese there ain’t bad. Kitten you have to get me some.” Plagg pleaded. Marinette just sighed and agreed to try and find some for the glutton of a Kwami.

She was beginning to get concerned about Trixx since the fox had been gone for more than thirty minutes, far longer than the task should take. Marinette had started to contemplate heading out to see if someone had caught the fox, when the mischief maker in question returned. The fox sat proudly, “Mission accomplished Kit, and for the cherry on top, the people in the cave are currently stuck inside until they can reverse the lockdown.”

Marinette felt a grin stretch across her face before she began laughing. “Brilliant work Trixx.” She said between breaths before finally calming down, “Everybody ready?” She asked, getting a round of nods from all of the Kwami’s.

She picked up the miracle box and held it close, calling out Kaalki’s transformation phrase and opened a portal to a familiar cave in the mountains around Interlaken.

She shivered at being back here. She didn’t have many good memories of this particular League outpost. She takes that back. even among all of the League’s many compounds the only memories she can look back on fondly centre around her Betrothed. But this place was a whole other level of unpleasant. She had really hoped to never have reason to return to this horrid place. The things she’ll do for her Makhtuba, she thought to herself with a sigh.

She found somewhere particularly unnoticeable in the cave to stash the Miracle Box, leaving Trixx to cast an illusion around it before pulling her coat tighter around her and heading for the cave’s exit. If she is going to be waiting here until the father and son duo showed up, she would need firewood, lest she freeze before daybreaks.

~~

They had just landed in the Alps when the call came in. Batman accepting the call and a holographic image of Nightwing popped up. Damian raising a brow at his panicked and dishevelled state.

“Are you under attack?” Batman queried, Damian would almost guess that the man was concerned and slightly panicked.

“No. Alfred and I are safe and Langstrom is still working on a cure. But Batman,” Dick said flustered. “We got locked in the Batcave when a fox messed with the Batcomputer and when we finally got out the little songbird was gone! We’ve checked everywhere, the system says the last door she went through was to her room. But she’s gone! There’s no evidence of tampering or outsiders in the manor. It’s like she just vanished into thin air!” Nightwing was practically yelling into his microphone now causing Damian to wince as Dick’s high pitched, panicked voice was drilled directly into his eardrums.

“Would you stop freaking out and calm down.” Damian said with a sneer. “My betrothed is fully capable of taking care of herself and will show herself when she is ready. Isn’t that right Habibti?” he asked, knowing that she would be listening in.

“Of course, Makhtuba.” Marinette’s voice chipped in. This of course got Nightwing further riled up.

“M, Sweetheart, where are you, you are far too young to be out there on your own.” Dick panicked, gesturing wildly for Alfred to start attempting to track the girl.

Marinette just huffed at the man, “I might be eight but I’m not a child. Never had that luxury, and since you are all determined on treating me as such, I took matters into my own hands. And don’t bother trying to track me, I’ve already disconnected the GPS components in the earpiece and handheld device. I’m currently in a safe location, I’m appropriately armed and in position to assist should Batman and Robin require backup.” Damian grinned at her words before schooling his face back into an expression of neutrality when his father sends him a glare.

“How did you even get to Switzerland?” Dick groaned out.

“Same way Traffic Light boy and I got into the city without tripping any of your security measures. I’m just that good.” Marinette says in a smug voice causing Damian to scoff.

“Stowaway. Trespasser. Invader.” Damian teased.

“Enough.” Batman growled, “Where are you, we will pick you up and get you somewhere safe.”

Marinette laughed lightly, “that would be a waste of resources, I landed in the mountains, Interlaken is in sight. Don’t worry.” Mari said with humour in her voice, “I’ll wait for you to catch up. Damian knows where I am.”

Damian’s brows raised for a moment. “I do?” He asked trying to think of where she would be hiding. Their time here was spent within the confines of the complex. The only time they were allowed outside was during their survival and endurance training. They had been dropped at the base of the mountains and told to make their own way back. It had taken them 4 days, he’d broken an arm and Marinette had ended up with hypothermia, they’d had to stop along the way to tend to his wounds and get Marinette warm.

All of a sudden, he felt incredibly stupid. “Understood Habibti. Stay safe and stay warm. Don’t get yourself eaten by Wolves, Bears or other cannibals, ok?”

“If you would hurry up and get a move on, I won’t be holed up here until I’m grey and old.” Marinette teased. “Your position hasn’t moved since we started this conversation.”

Damian rolled his eyes. “You are getting far to comfortable with making sarcastic comments.”

“Well I do have eight and a half years of repressed childishness to get out.” she answered.

They heard Dick whimper in the background. “Get back home in one piece and you can be as childish as you want”

Damian and Marinette rolled their eyes at the man’s comment. Perhaps when she gets back, she will have to wipe the floor with him in a spar to knock it home that she was a perfectly capable strategist and fighter.

Damian moved to follow his father as they made their way through the snow, “See you soon Habibti.” He said before focusing on the task before them. Interlaken was a four-hour hike from their position on a good day.

Scratch that. Maybe an hour and a half, and he is definitely preferring his father’s methods to the Leagues. The man had organised for snow bikes, this was going to be much easier than his previous experience scaling the mountain.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;.. Soooo. this chapter gets a bit graphic at the end... mentions of past torture... I have put a break before the scene so feel free to stop reading there as it's like that until the end of the chapter. Do you guys consider that part graphic? I know it's subjective to the person but I tried not to go into too much detail on the actual torture, most of the descriptiveness is used on Damian's retribution. Demon spawn is scary when pissed...
> 
> Also I feel like I get whip lash writing some of these chapters... emotions are everywhere!!!

Marinette had muted her comm soon after it became apparent that Damian’s focus was elsewhere.

It was fine, she had other things to do as well, she’d always wanted to hack into the Leagues technology, unfortunately until now there had been little chances of it ending well. But since the compound was under hostile rule, surely she had reason to now.

If only she wasn’t restricted to a tiny handheld device. She was making it work but it was awkward, and the footage was choppy, though she wasn’t sure if the later was due to her technology or the Leagues… They hadn’t had it updated in five years whereas Batman seems to be very prideful of the fact that his tech is all top of the line and up to date.

Plagg was complaining about his cheese and Kaalki was pouting that they were stuck in a cave instead of a luxury ski resort.

Mari shot them a glare, “if we move locations now, we could end up in the Interlaken compound’s torture chambers.” She growled. “I know enough from first-hand experience that they are particularly unpleasant, and the head interrogator is horribly creative at getting what he wants.”

Both Kwamis looked guilty, causing Marinette to sigh.

“sorry” she mumbled, “It’s just stressful being back here. Plagg, I promise to get you cheese. If I can’t do that while we’re here, then I’ll get Alfred to buy a huge wheel when we get home. And I don’t think I will be able to get you to a resort Kaalki, we are on a mission, but I promise if we are still with the Wayne’s in the future and they throw a party, I will sneak you in.” Both of the small god’s perked up at her promises. 

Trixx just rolled her eyes at the others from where she was lounging on top of the miracle box.

Now that the others had calmed down, she could return to her objective.

Marinette kept an ear out on anything coming through the comms, Dick was still complaining every now and again, but seemed to be mostly focused on overseeing the scientists work and Alfred had retired for the night, stating that as their butler he didn’t have the luxury of sleeping till noon, unlike some people. She thinks she heard a scoff from Batman at his remark, but she really couldn’t be too sure. Damian’s feed had remained mostly silent, but she could see his GPS moving towards their destination, so she knew he was on track and making decent time. At this rate he and Batman would be breaching the compound in as little as forty minutes.

And she’s in, with access to all security systems, cameras and remote triggers to the many traps the league has set up. She grins as she looks through the set up.

“Child’s play” she scoffs and starts cycling through the footage trying to recall the hidden areas in the building. She takes note of the amount of soldiers in the compound and any sections with weak security that her Betrothed and his father could exploit.

The footage she cycles through to next has her recoil. Live footage from the interrogation chambers, they had Talia chained up, hands to the roof as they beat her demanding Damian’s location. Thankfully the torturers were nobodies. She had to remind herself that the old interrogator wasn’t there, that Talia stood a chance and that jumping in now and fighting against an entire compound by herself was foolish. She blinked back the tears that had manifested at the room and the reminder of its purpose.

Now, did she tell Damian or not?

She really shouldn’t keep such important information from him, they don’t keep secrets… But what use would telling him right now do? Damian was still too far away to do anything with the information, and it would only make him angry, and irrational, he wouldn’t think things through clearly, it would make him impatient and sloppy. Perhaps it would be better if she waits until he gets closer.

Marinette cringes at the decision but casts one last look at the footage before continuing to cycle the footage.

It was only a few taps later that she saw her grandfather. He was leaning over a computer monitor, unfortunately from the camera’s position she was unable to see the screen. She felt that horrible ball of panic and anxiety rest against her chest again. The same terrifying feeling from her panic attack, though she couldn’t quite understand why it was building she tried to measure her breathing. To focus on any cracks in the cave walls and on the sound of Plagg’s purring after he came over and curled against her shoulder. 

“Ney Nightwing. I need to talk with Alfie.” She forced out trying to blink away the tears and subdue the panic rising in her chest.

“He’s already turned in for the night Songbird, is it important, can I help out instead?” Dick’s voice sounded over the comms. Marinette hesitated.

“I know that Alfie can help, but I would feel bad if I wake him up… Maybe… Is there a private channel we can talk on?” she asked. She heard a quick affirmative from Nightwing followed by a moment of typing before her earpiece buzzed once.

“There, just you and me sweetheart. What’s up?” He asks in concern.

“well, hopefully you aren’t also emotionally stunted or us talking is going to be incredibly unhelpful.” Marinette’s words earn her an amused scoff from the vigilante. “Yesterday I had what Alfie called a ‘panic attack’. He said it was because I was experience foreign feelings and experiences and that I didn’t know how to process or recognise them.” Dick makes a humming noise over the comms when she pauses for a moment, trying to focus on taking a large gulp of air.

“Right now, I don’t know what I’m feeling, and I need help recognising what I’m beginning to panic over before it escalates.” She takes a steadying breath before continuing.

“Ok, talk to me, but talking gets too much let me know. And we can try some method to try and calm you down, Ok?” Dick asks. “Though growing up with B may have left me somewhat 'emotionally stunted' as you put it,” he said amusement lacing his voice, “I’ll do my best to help you. What are we thinking?” Dick asked gently, he was far from qualified from giving emotional advice to prepubescent children, but he was definitely a step up from Bruce… Maybe he should have woken Alfred, he is the one to work on their families emotional constipation.

“I don’t know.” Marinette admitted, wiping the tear tracks from her face in frustration, “I hacked the systems at Interlaken, I was cycling through the feeds when I saw my grandfather. All of a sudden, the weight on my chest started growing. But I don’t understand why.” He words caught in her throat for a moment and she had to force herself to swallow around the lump forming in her throat. “We are finally going to stop my grandfather, maybe even my mother if she’s somewhere in the compound.” Marinette hesitates for a moment, running her fingers over Plagg’s head. “I just don’t understand why the thought is making me emotional, they are horrible people who care only about themselves.”

“Sweetheart.” Dick attempts to calm her, he cringes, getting the feeling that this talk will probably be way too far out of his usual advice zone with younger siblings. With Jason it was more, Why can’t I beat this asshole from class to a pulp? Tim’s issues were mostly technical and along the lines of, How the hell is Bruce still the CEO of a multi-billion-dollar corporation when I do most of his paperwork? Though there was a little girl advice when he wanted to start dating Steph. And Cass… well… Cass doesn’t really talk about her issues to anyone... maybe he should set Mari and Cass up a chat? Out of all of the family, they probably had the most in common given their somewhat similar upbringings. He would have to revisit the idea later.

Mari had ignored Dick’s attempt to distract her and continued with her panicked babbling “I mean, I can’t even think of a single time that they’ve done anything solely for me… I mean even having me betrothed to Damian, and my training, while beneficial to me also, were done primarily to better their positions within the League’s ranks.”

Dick cringed at the girl’s words, Bruce might not have been the most emotionally attentive guardian a kid could have, but he did look out for all of them to the best of his ability, they got to make their own choices and none of them had ever needed or wanted for anything under his care. By now he could hear the panic building in her voice as her words continued to increase in pacing, her breaths becoming shallower and faster. She was talking herself into a frenzy.

“They are horrible people who have threatened us, and wouldn’t hesitate to action their threats… So why do I care?” Marinette release a choked sob, her vision clouding up as her tears began rolling down her cheeks faster than she could wipe them away.

“Mar, Sweetheart. Listen to me. It’s ok, to feel sad. It just proves how much kinder you are than them.” Dick soothes, Mari hiccups but pauses at his words. “They have done nothing to deserve your love or forgiveness for their treatment and actions against you. Yet the idea of harm or misfortune coming to them upsets you regardless. And that’s ok, but they still need to be put away somewhere that they can’t hurt people anymore.”

Marinette tried so hard to focus on the words that Dick said. Trying to comprehend what he was trying to convey. “so, I feel like crap because I care too much about what happens to crappy people?” she choked out.

“Hmm. Not the nicest way to put it, but basically.” Dick agreed.

Marinette let out a shuddering breath. We’ll that made sense in some weird, twisted way. Thinking over her own thought she found that the reasoning did match up. Eventually she managed to even out her breathing and sent a short thanks back over the comms before cutting off the chat and returning to her surveillance.

Dick was left sitting in the Batcave, feeling a mix between ongoing concern for the young girl and self-pride for actually managing to give advice on such an emotionally volatile issue. Maybe he should have done Psychology instead of Business at University. He quickly threw the thought aside, the psychologists in Gotham have a rather high corruption rate, Harley, Strange, Scarecrow being the big names… Best not tempt fate.

~~

“Guys we have a problem” Mari said as she watched her handheld.

“What is it?” Damian asks on the back of the snow bike, their progress was faster than expected but still taking far too long. 

Marinette hummed once before responding, “Deathstroke has the footage from the stadium, he’s figured out who you are Robin.” She says, “And he is heading for a helicopter as we speak.” Marinette hesitates for a moment debating on if she should continue or not, eventually she decides honest is the best course of action. “And he’s leaving with a hostage.” She mumbles.

“Is it Langstrom’s wife or daughter?” Batman asks.

Marinette cringes, “neither.” She takes a deep breath before deciding to just say it and get it over with. “He has Talia.”

She expects the growl from Damian but she is somewhat surprised by the matching growl from his father.

“Condition?” the man asks.

Marinette hesitates again.

“Condition?” he repeats.

“… It’s Interlaken.” She responds, her words are followed by a string of curses from Damian.

“Elaborate.” Batman demands.

“Please don’t make me talk about what happens here.” She pleaded. “I really don’t want to remember more that I already have.”

**\--Talk of Torture -- End Chapter Here If You Do Not Want To Read --**

“She means to imply that Mother is being tortured. Interlaken is the Leagues main torture and interrogation stronghold. While every compound has the facilities, Interlaken is a whole different level of unpleasant. It’s where resilience training occurs and where the cruellest interrogators reside. Habibti and I had our training a few years ago, thankfully our climbing the mountains was scheduled to be completed before the interrogations, especially since recovering from the later took a few weeks.” Damian growled out, tightening his hold to the bike as Batman pushed harder on the accelerator.

“Seriously?!” Dick exclaims, “You are kids? They are torturing children!”

“What did you expect? The league is full of secrets, they need to know that those secrets aren’t going to be forcefully retrieved.” Marinette commented. “It’s not a pleasant experience, and we had to undergo the training far earlier than others because of out positions in the League, but we would have experience it sooner or later. And I don’t know about Damian, but at least with being so young when it occurred, I have mostly managed to censor the experience unless actively reminded of it.”

“Lucky you.” Damian says sarcastically, he had never let himself forget the experience, it was a reminder of what he was training for, the perfect example of why failure wasn’t an option. The investigator had caught onto their care for each other and used that against them. Instead of being tortured separately, as was the usual custom, they had strapped him down in a chair as they tore into his betrothed, whips and knives, electricity. Forcing him to watch as they hurt her. Some nights he still heard the screaming. It was worth the punishment from his grandfather for ruining their training that day. He smiled at the memory of breaking himself out of the chair, dislocating a hand and shoulder to do so, before using their own bloodied tools against them. Plunging a knife through one of their eyes and into their brain, before restraining another with the whip, cutting off their air supply and shoving the still sparking electric cable into his gasping mouth and down his throat. They thought they could harm his Habibti. He gladly proved them wrong.

“I didn’t see the old interrogators, so she didn't look to be too beaten, still throwing glares and insults too from what I could see.” Marinette said.

Damian scoffed, evidently, she had done well at blocking out the memories if she didn’t recall him killing the investigators. He was actually somewhat relieved at that. One of them having nightmares about it was preferable to both of them suffering. 

"The aircraft is preparing for takeoff. Damian?" She asked. 

His betrothed was asking if he wanted her to interfere. To try and retrieve his mother before they took her away to some new unknown destination. 

He shook his head to himself and grit his teeth. He wanted to be angry, Deathstroke was torturing his mother. He wouldn't let the man get away with this, but he also wasn't willing to endanger Marinette unnecessarily on a mission by herself when she would be so outnumbered. 

His mother was also raised in the league, she would be fine until they could retrieve her. Then he would take great pleasure in impaling his katana in Deathstroke's chest.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of a double update. 
> 
> Please go back and check on chapter 20, I've added 600-700 words at the end of the chapter from Mari's POV and thoughts once she calmed down from the 'skin a bat' rage she experienced.

Marinette was sitting on the steps of the stronghold when they arrived, kitted out in red, yellow and green with a pained grimace on her face as she glared at the clothes causing Damian to grin.

“What are you doing here. I thought you were staying out of the conflict.” Batman growled out. Marinette just threw the man a smile before launching herself at her betrothed to stand by his side.

“You worry too much, I’ve already run several checks over the footage and league systems. There is no enemies left in the stronghold. See for yourself." She said handing over the handheld device, “I’m not stupid enough to put myself out in the open if there was a threat in the vicinity, not without backup at least”

Batman takes the device and cycles through the League's footage and security systems.

“So, decided to try the traffic light colours then?” Damian asked smugly earning a grimace and a shrug.

“Well, I can’t let you look like a disaster all by yourself, Makhtuba… besides, if I’m needed in battle, I should look like part of the team. Even if the outfit is painfully eye catching and obviously created to draw attention away from the giant mass of walking shadow.” She snarked, gesturing over to the man still inspecting the handheld device.

“Honestly,” she says, looking back to Damian “For all the training they gave us about hacking and security, the League’s tech is pretty crappy. We could have designed a better program.” Damian rolls his eyes at her.

“well it’s a good thing we didn’t or it might have taken you longer to hack.” He scoffed.

Marinette laughed, “Hardly Makhtuba, If we designed it I wouldn’t have needed to hack it at all.”

“Point” Damian conceded.

Marinette turned back to Batman, “The stronghold was vacated about fifteen minutes ago, they took their men and Talia. But there was no sign of other hostages being moved so they may still be here, unfortunately there is no visual of them through any of the existing cameras, so they are hidden somewhere in the building and we get to play hide and seek. I thought you would want me to wait before starting the search.”

Batman threw her a look of disapproval, to which Marinette sent a sweet smile back. “Correct choice, especially since you aren’t meant to be here at all. How did you follow us?” he asked and gestured for Damian and Marinette to enter the fortress.

“What? Didn’t realise you picked up a hitch hiker?” Mari asked with a grin. Batman gave her a doubtful look but didn’t comment further, he was definitely going to check his own security protocols when he returned to the cave.

They had spent some time searching the various rooms in the stronghold. Damian had refused to let her return to the torture chambers for the sake of both their mental states. He could see her shaking just from being in their vicinity, and this was not the time for either of them to be dealing with a breakdown. Thankfully Marinette hadn’t fought the request and had decided to wait down the hall for their return.

He had entered the room after his father. The stench of blood and the familiar room bought the memories of his last visit to these rooms to the forefront of his mind, forcing him to take a steadying breath in an attempt to collect himself. His father seemed to be taking in the room, focusing on the iron chains hanging from the ceiling, blood tarnishing it, matching the small pool of it below.

“She wasn’t kidding.” Damian commented. “They were going easy on her.” He spotted the trolley to one side of the room, most of the implements even didn’t look to have been used. “seems like they mostly stuck to a beating. Definitely preferable to anything that usually happens in this room.” He scowled at the one way mirror off to one side of the room. He couldn't help but feel that perhaps it was appropriate for his mother to have ended up on this side, especially after having sat on the other side during their torment… and that was a thought he should never share with Marinette, her kind heart would probably have her defend his mother. But Talia was too often on both sides of the issue, defending and protecting them one day and throwing them to the wolves the next. She was fickle and indecisive, unable to choose a path and commit to it, always torn between his grandfather’s orders and her own desires.

Bruce had been watching Damian as he ran his hands over some of the instruments that had been used against his betrothed years ago. The boy's expression had shifted through a myriad of emotions since entering this room. Pain and nausea, forced calm, quickly overtaken by disgust, anger and malice, before settling into a look of rage as he hovered over the trolley. This child had so much darkness in him that he was only now getting to see. The anger and volatile nature he had seen from the boy so far was noting compared to what he was seeing now.

Batman tore his eyes from the boy and turned back towards the door, to stand beside it , “Let’s go.” He said looking once more at his son, “we have left the other Robin alone for too long already.” The mere mention of Marinette had caught the boy’s attention, earning him a stiff nod before the boy marched from the room. Already he could see the darkness dissipating slightly from the boy.

~~

Marinette had wasted no time in moving to his side and offering wordless support when she noticed his mood. Damian buried his head in her hair for a moment before straightening up to his full height.

“We still have things to do.” Damian reminded her, looking to his father’s form, walking ahead of them. 

She nods and follows him as they continue to search for the missing hostages.

~~

Marinette is beginning to think that perhaps the hostages were being held elsewhere when Batman calls for them to stop and stay quiet. It takes her a moment to hear it. The quiet crying echoing through the hallway. They begin trying to track the source of the noise, moving closer to hear behind the walls. It doesn’t take too long for them to find the false wall and the corresponding trigger mechanism. The mechanical door behind the false wall was simple enough to pick, granting them access to the dark cell behind it.

The crying turned to begging as the mother pleaded for mercy and held the girl close in an attempt to protect her. Marinette considers the action and shares a look with Damian. It was strange to consider that some parents would put themselves between a threat and their child, especially when neither of theirs had shown any particular proficiency in doing so. Granted Talia may do so occasionally if the mood struck her, but it was generally a bad choice to rely on such whims.

With some reassurance from Batman the mother and child calm down enough to properly interact with them. The scientist’s wife rushing forwards to ask for her husband, receiving a vague reassurance of the man’s safety.

The daughter watched on until she spotted the two Robins behind the older vigilante. She rushed towards the two, throwing her arms around them both, bringing them together in a hug and placing her head between both of theirs.

Marinette felt Damian stiffen up at the stranger’s contact and it only took a moment before he was complaining. “This is totally unnecessary.” Marinette tries to stifle her giggles, but freezes up when the girl starts whispering to them.

“Deathstroke spared us so I could give you this.” The girl said slipping something into Damian’s hand. “Don’t tell anyone, please.”

Damian looked down at the device and sent a look to Marinette, silently handing the device over to her. She then slipped it into one of the illusioned pockets of her training attire, sending Damian a subtle nod, agreeing to wait until they were unsupervised to investigate.

The girl moved to walk beside her mother as Batman led them from the room. The two young Robins shared another look before following at a distance. Looking for an opportunity to assess the device.

~~

They got their chance as Batman talked with the hostages about having a helicopter sent to retrieve them. Meaning that they would be stuck loitering around this horrible place for a while longer. They continued to fall further behind the others, eventually disappearing into a small room not far from the exit of the building and muted their comms.

Marinette dug out the device and switched it on. Deathstroke’s figure flashing onto the screen, “How nice of grandfather.” She remarked sarcastically, “Making it easy for us by leaving the video queued up to watch.”

Damian sneered at the device but leaned over to hit the play button.

“I have your mother, Damian. This is the location.” The screen showed static for a moment before revealing a map and coordinates of Scotland. “Do be a good boy and bring my Granddaughter with you. But leave your sperm donor out of it.” The video changed back to Deathstroke as he stood behind an unconscious, suspended Talia. “You have forty-eight hours before I end her suffering. Surely that is long enough for the heir of Ra’s al Ghul and his betrothed. Be worthy of your heritage, both of you. I do hope you make your mothers proud.”

Damian pulled the device from her hands, grit his teeth in rage and crushed the small screen in his fist with a growl.

“Well this makes things difficult. And seriously, do our mothers proud, I know for a fact that mine isn't even capable of the emotion." Marinette commented dryly, "What do you want to do? Do we go alone? Or perhaps we could leave hints and a trail when we leave for the ‘sperm donor’ to follow and hope he sees it in time?”

“It’s a trap.” Damian growled out. “You are not going anywhere that madman of a grandfather wants you.” Marinette rolled her eyes and sent him a blank look at his statement.

“Ok, firstly, Ra's wasn't exactly a sparkling example of sanity and secondly, if you are quite done stating the obvious. You can also throw out the idea of running off on your own. We are stronger together and I refuse to leave you to my asshole Grandfather. I am going with you. And since you refused to answer my previous questions, I say that we are leaving a trail for the Bat to follow, if he can't figure it out himself, then we kick my Grandfathers ass and hopefully put him somewhere that he wont be able to cause any more trouble.” Marinette rants, shushing Damian when he tries to protest. “Yes this is a trap, But in case you’ve forgotten, tricks, traps and tactics are my speciality. We can do this.”

Damian glared at her, “But!”

“No buts Makhtuba, and I will remind you that if you even think of leaving me behind, you will be sleeping on the floor and I will refuse to talk to you for the next month." Marinette reminded him.

Damian cringed at the threat, the last time he had made her this mad was when he had snuck away to complete a dangerous mission to Bialya that was allocated to both of them. They'd been tasked to steal a sceptre and annihilate the guardian Dragon-Bats when doing so. He’d managed to smuggle the youngest one back with him. Goliath was probably the only reason Marinette hadn’t actually gone through with her threats. They had found instead worked together to find a safe place for the infant creature and spent several months travelling to and from the cave to make sure it was acclimatising.

"Besides," Marinette said, "I have already seen the co-ordinates and will make my own way there if need be. I am your betrothed, I will be your equal, not your subordinate, If you are making stupid decisions I will ignore them.” Marinette said poking a finger to his chest and backing him up to the wall.

“You are terrifying when you’re mad, Habibti.” He tells her, a grin forming on his face “It’s amazing.”

“Evidently, you just have no sense of self preservation.” She scoffed, anger softening. “we’ve spent enough time away, much longer and they will notice our absence. Let’s go” She said backing away.

Damian catches her in a hug before she gets too far away. “Promise me, if we do this, you will be careful.” He mumbles into her hair.

Marinette scoffs in amusement, “Are you the pot or the kettle in this situation.” She said, lifting her arms to wrap around her betrothed’s torso.

He hummed softly and took a steadying breath. They remained like that for a short while, only to jerk apart when the door was torn open and Batman’s imposing figure stood in the doorway.

They stood in silence for a moment as Damian’s father observed them before nodding once an calling for them to follow. “I contacted INTERPOL earlier, their air support will arrive shortly to take us to London.”

Marinette and Damian nodded in unison and began to move towards the man. It seemed even without Tikki being active her luck was still rubbing off on Marinette, a trip across the UK was without a doubt much easier to explain than jumping continents had they been returned to America. Unfortunately, everything balances out eventually, meaning that Plagg’s bad luck must be somewhere around the corner. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a Brucinette fic so I will be staggering updates between both of the fics. Feel free to have a look and leave feedback on that if you're interested. 
> 
> Mari snaps a little and starts debating whether she prefers staying with the bat or returning to the League.

They had touched down in London just as the sun was rising over the horizon, after what was, yet another journey made in awkward silence. Marinette had moved to dash out the plane door as soon as it was opened only to have the giant bat pick her up by her collar.

She hissed out series of curses at the handling and sent pleading looks to Damian who was too busy shaking with restrained laughter at her situation.

“You will not be running off again or I will put you on a leash. Understood.” He asked having brought her up to his face level. 

Marinette just pursed her lips in anger and did her best to imitate one of Damian’s famous glares. “You have no right to treat me like this. You aren’t my father yet.” She complained trying to struggle out of the man’s grasp.

“You are wearing one of my Robin’s costumes, which means while you wear it you do as you are told.” He warned, “both of you” he finished by turning to Damian who straightened at the address.

“Careful father. She’ll bite if you don’t put her down soon.” Damian teased her. Marinette growled from where she was suspended.

“I do not bite.” She huffed indignantly.

“Oh really? Because I have a scar that says otherwise.” Damian commented, pulling down his glove and showing the teeth marks. She scowled at the mark.

“Why do you always bring up things I did when I was a child.” She complained, though if the man kept her suspended she might actually try and sink her teeth into the mans glove… not that it would do much against the thick material. Nevermind it was a stupid idea. If she was actually wearing the Robin suit she would just detach the cape she was hanging from. But unfortunately, the ‘cape’ was actually the back of her training gear and slipping out of that would just cause far too many awkward questions.

Damian looked at her in amusement. “that was two months ago. Habibti."

Marinette just huffed and ignored his comment. She was sorely tempted to try and snap at the man who was still holding her off the floor, but decided that it would only make him believe Damian's words.

Instead she forced herself to remain calm and relax in his grasp, resigned to the humiliation of being handled like a small feline. 

She kept her eyes downcast like she would do to show deference to Ra’s and his closest circle of assassins. She had honestly hoped such interactions wouldn’t be necessary away from the League.

Honestly, the ongoing treatment was seriously making her consider speeding up her plans when they returned to the manor. Maybe stringing sharp objects over his bed while he sleeps would be worth potentially getting in trouble.

No. She could do better than that, she could plan something to cause havoc and not give them reason to retaliate. The corners of her lips curved up when the man finally set her on solid ground.

Damian sent her a questioning look as they followed after the man like ducklings. She sent him a grin. “I was going to be nice and introduce the less intimidating Kawmi first, maybe Fluff, Mullo and Barkk. But I think they deserve something special. I do wonder how the manor will do with some new arrivals…”

“Oh?" Damian asked in curiosity.

“I left the Miracle Box back in Sweden with some guards. I think I’ll bring them back with me when I retrieve it.” She whispered with an impish grin.

Damian cringes involuntarily. Marinette with a revenge plan was a brilliant though scary thought. She was just caring enough that she wouldn't do anything that would leave lasting physical damage but her revenge methods would likely never be forgotten... and possibly traumatise a few people in the process.

Damian's look of dread is soon replaced by an upward turn of his lips and a soft look in his eyes, “Have I mentioned that I am incredibly glad that i'm included in your scheming, not the target of it. I wouldn’t stand a chance if you actually tried to end me. I have no doubt that if you ever wanted to rule the world you would find a way to do so.”

Marinette’s grin softened and she bumped their shoulders together gently. “It’s lucky for the world that I’m content with this then, isn't it? Well, unless you want to lead humanity, cause it’s definitely not in my future plans.” she said grabbing his hand, then sending a look at the man walking ahead of them, “Though I would appreciate it if the adults around us would stop treating me like an incapable child. Both Batman and Nightwing make mentions of us being raised as bloodthirsty assassins but then conveniently forget when it’s helpful to them.” Damian just squeezed her hand lightly in support as they followed the man.

Batman had led them to an empty aircraft hanger to change out of their vigilante gear. Marinette hiding behind a large crate to change away from the boys, merely pulling Trixx’s small Kwami form from her pocket and having her alter the illusion.

The other Kwami’s had returned to their jewels in Interlaken, rather than remain cramped together in her pockets once it became apparent that there was no threat or foreseeable need for their powers. Trixx was the only active Kwami since she was still holding the illusion on Marinette’s clothes.

After he had finished changing Damian had slid a suitcase under the light plane so she could pretend to stow her costume away while he and Batman waited. Once they had all changed into civilians outfits, packing away their vigilante outfits into suitcases they emerged from the hanger. 

Bruce was wearing his daytime usual, a well-tailored business suit and Damian was in what she was assuming was becoming his preferred Knitted turtleneck and dress pants. She looked at the two for a moment. They really did look like some weird father son television advertisement. If only the two could accomplish smiles when their eyes meet instead of glares or deadpan stares. 

~~

It was ridiculously easy to push themselves into the main flow of bodies rushing through the airport and they had almost made it through when Bruce had been noticed. They'd gotten part way through the foyer and Bruce's presence had drawn a fair amount of attention. Thankfully Marinette and Damian had remained ignored in what became a chaotic mess of camera phones, awkward flirtatious attempts from numerous men and women and a news crew that had pushed past them.

She figured that they were supposed to be interviewing the well-dressed man behind them, since they had just ditched him standing among the lighting set up. The man looked annoyed to have his interview interrupted but instead walked over to Bruce.

“What a surprise to see you here Bruce.” He says stiffly.

Marinette observes the interaction for a moment but there was something happening here that she wasn’t getting. All of the spectators had fallen silent and watched on in anticipation. The only sounds where those coming from camera clicks as people continued to snap pictures of the men.

“Lex Luthor.” Bruce comments, “I could say the same.” The two shake hands while wearing fake smiles. 

Marinette turns to Damian “Well this seems like a steaming pile of political bullshit if I’ve ever seen one.” She muttered.

Though her words had apparently echoed further than she'd intended considering several people turned to look at her aghast.

“your family should be ashamed, such filthy language from a child.” An older lady chastised her. Marinette just sent her a deadpan look in return. 

That's it. She was done with the condescending attitudes of everyone she meets. she grits her teeth and snarls out her response, “Lady, my mother and grandfather have never cared about what I do, and I highly doubt that will change in my lifetime. So, if you would please keep your nose in your own business, I am perfectly self-sufficient and rapidly becoming incredibly sick of being told what I can and cannot do and I definitely don’t need input from strange old ladies.” Marinette's anger had drawn the attention of several more people. Bruce was watching her with a frown and his bald companion was regarding her with an amused curiosity.

The woman had begin making a fuss over her attitude, so she just sent a look at Bruce before walking away with Damian through the foyer to the pickup zone leaving the chaos in her wake as the woman started demanding to speak to her parents.

Bruce wisely kept silent and continued his terse conversation with the CEO of his rival company. Making sure to remain in a position where he could see the children in his peripheral vision.

~~

The old woman had eventually given up on finding her parents and had instead made her way outside to continue to hound her. Marinette was getting increasingly frustrated with the lady and had dashed into one of the waiting cabs, sitting in the back seat with Damian behind the locked doors doing her best to ignore the incessant tapping and screaming. The driver was confused but hadn’t kicked them out.

“That was an unexpected turn of events.” Damian muttered. “All of this really is getting to you. Isn’t it?” He felt bad that he hadn’t realised it before. The stiffness in her posture, the small crescents that had been impressed into her palms over the last night, the overly sarcastic words and the slight threats and insults. She seemed rather like Plagg at the moment, fur on end ready to hiss and scratch at anyone who gets close in an attempt to protect herself.

She ignored his observation and dug through her pockets for the little handheld computer, turning her body so it was out of view of the driver as she sent a short message off to Bruce.

“You can talk with me Habibti. You know I will never judge you.” Damian says as he watched her look out the window. He followed her line of sight to his father who was tapping something into his phone as he talked.

A small chirp filled the taxi as the small handheld screen flashed with directions. A few words to the cab driver had the little black cab driving off through London. Though the man was initially hesitant to leave with two children until Marinette flashed a few fifty pound notes in the man’s face to persuade him that they weren’t looking for a free ride.

Damian had taken the little handheld device from her and put it away. He’d heard a beep but couldn’t figure out what it was notifying them of, so shrugged it off and sat back against the seat.

Marinette still hadn’t said anything to Damian since he started asking questions but she really didn’t know what to tell him, but they had thirty-five minutes to try and talk about it.

“I though we could have some type of normal now that we are away from that place.” She started out slowly.

“Well, with all the sewing and cooking and shopping seems like you’re on track to making that happen. and Dick and Alfred seem to think you're a golden child.” Damian commented, frowning when he noticed how she seemed to deflate at his words.

“That’s just the problem. I love all of those new experiences I’ve had while we’ve been here, and I don’t want to give them up when we return with your mother. But I also can’t wait to return.” She whispered brokenly. “I hate that place so much. Everything second of the day is scheduled out between lessons and training and other commitments, yet somehow it feels less stifling than being in your father’s house. Where you can’t even walk around the house without people being able to monitor what door you go through. And who’s stupid idea was it to install bullet proof glass windows? Once the house is compromised you limit your escape routes, did none of them even consider that?!” Marinette growled out in annoyance before taking a deep, steadying breath. “And don’t get me wrong. Dick and Alfie have been amazing, and I really like them. It feels good to have people worry and care and teach you in a way that is supportive, where it’s ok if you don’t perfect something on the first try. But I don’t think I can continue to live with people who refuse to recognise that I am fully capable of caring for myself. I don’t want to be coddled, Damian. At least back with your mother my skills and abilities were recognised, sometime even challenged. Every day was spent enhancing those skills and now I’m being deprived of the opportunity to hone them. All because your father has some ridiculous notion that I’m too young to be of assistance. We've fooled the League, my family and yours especially, several times before and none of them ever caught on.”

Damian considered her words for a moment, "I haven't minded being here, the jabs they make about my violent or bloodthirsty attitude are somewhat deserved, and i wont pretend they aren't. I don't have your self restraint, or your ability to care and no doubt without your influence I would be every bit the monster my father and Grayson think me to be and exactly the type of ruthless heir my grandfather wanted." he laid a kiss into her hair before continuing, "I will follow you anywhere Habibti. If you decide that we should stay with my father, return to my mother or run away and never see either of them again, I will be by your side. You are my betrothed and we will remain together until death do us part."

Damian pulled her closer as she melted into his side, reassured and calmed by his support. They would get through this. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did come back and add to this. 11.04.20
> 
> BTW I find it hilarious that no one reacted to me dropping Lex Luthor in this fic randomly in the last chapter.

It wasn’t long after they finished talking that they arrived at the base of the London branch of Wayne Tower.

Marinette had quickly thrown the man the small handful of fifty-pound notes. She continued on through the foyer doors, ignoring the man as he called out that she had given him too much money.

“Where did you get all of that cash from anyway?” Damian asked curiously as they approached walked through the buildings lobby.

Marinette threw him a smile. “I might have picked the rude ladies pockets. So fifty of it is real… but he’ll never see the rest after it leaves his sights.” She said bringing her hand up to run her fingers over the fox tail necklace.

It was a risky move trying to push her own power through the miraculous while Trixx was also holding an illusion. It didn’t always work properly, sometimes resulting in distorted illusions. Sometimes sounds with no images or Images with no sound. Hardly realistic, but the ability could have its uses in the correct circumstances.

“My father would be so disappointed.” Damian said with a smirk.

Marinette rolled her eyes before replying “Your father can-“

“Children! Mister Wayne said that you would be arriving, Miss Mary and Damian, correct?” The overly cheerful voice cut her off, which was probably for the best considering how much trouble her mouth had caused already this morning. Damian was looking at her in amusement, waiting for her to react to the mispronunciation in the woman’s address.

Instead of giving him the pleasure of seeing her snap at the woman Marinette merely corrected her politely and took the offered swipe card. The woman had also handed over a room service menu and told them to call in their orders when they decided on breakfast. “Mister Wayne said he will settle the bill.”

Marinette and Damian shared a grin. Before stepping into the waiting elevator to the penthouse.

The man might be a multibillionaire, but they couldn’t, not take advantage of this brilliant opportunity for petty revenge.

“I don’t suppose you have Camembert and other cheeses on the menu at all?” Marinette asked the woman who looked confused for a moment before responding.

“I’m sure we can organise something for you miss.” She said as the doors closed. Marinette turned to Damian with a grin as he was reading through the menu.

“So. One of everything sound good to you?” Marinette asked, “and a few dozen wheels of camembert for our resident glutton?” Damian just grinned mischievously with her.

“Oh, Plagg is going to LOVE this.” Marinette said just as the lift stopped

~

Bruce was glad to finally be checking into the hotel, his terse conversation with Lex Luthor had lasted far longer than he liked. Which to be honest, he would have preferred to miss the opportunity completely, given the fact that the man was a supervillain he has crossed paths with several times before. But he had a business to run and a civilian persona to play up. Which unfortunately meant accepting the man’s lunch invitation and talking shop for the 3 hours prior to the appointment.

But he was finally at the hotel. In the elevator, moments away from exiting into the penthouse and collapsing into his bed. Though he would have to ensure that the children hadn’t snuck out of the building first.

He really hoped that they had managed to stay put. He really didn’t want to be running around London trying to find errant children. Not after such a long day.

~

Scratch that.

It would have been preferable to the chaos he walked into.

Every surface in the room was covered in plates. Everything from soups, to cupcakes, to a full pig sitting on a trolley in the corner of the room with barely a cut out of it.

“What is all of this.” He growled.

“Oh. Hey Bruce.” Marinette said with a smile. “We got hungry, and since you didn’t want us wondering around, we ordered something in to have for lunch.” The two were sitting on the rug in front of the television picking at a small plate of cured meats.

“This” Bruce said, gesturing around the room. “is a little more than ‘something for lunch’”

The two shrugged their shoulder.

“It couldn’t be helped father. The first things we tried were far too rich, We aren’t used to this food, so we had to order something else.” Damian commented without turning his face from the television.

Bruce could feel his blood pressure rising at the sight of the room and the children’s behaviour.

“Yeah, but then the replacement food was gross too, so we wanted to go down to the restaurant to actually see the food. But… Well, I really don’t want to end up on an actual leash, so we had them bring the restaurant up to us. One of everything. Feel free to help yourself, to something.” Marinette said with a shrug, turning back to the show.

Bruce was torn between wanting to growl at them for their actions or sighing in defeat, ignoring the issue and going to bed. But as he watched the children sitting on the floor, giggling at the television screen and whispering to each other, he decided the do neither. Picking up the bowl of popcorn sitting on the table he moved to the couch behind them.

“I hope you realise that you will be cleaning all of this up later.” He said tiredly as he leaned back against the chair. “and, it was a very irresponsible and impractical decision to order everything here. But thank you for not wandering off.”

The children looked at him in surprise. Obviously having expected him to react worse, and maybe he would have if he hadn’t been exhausted. “This amount of room service if hardly going to have any effect on my accounts, and I would be lying if I said I’ve never gone overboard before. I myself have a reputation that demands living in excess. But next time, try and keep it to a reasonable level.”

Damian and Marinette shared a look of disbelief. What the heck was going on here? Their plan was supposed to annoy the man, not lead to a family movie day. But there he was, relaxing on the couch, eating popcorn and laughing at a lame one line joke spoken on the television. This was going against everything they had learned of the man so far.

Tentatively they returned their gaze to the screen, feeling somewhat on edge with the awkward situation. Only relaxing when they noticed the man’s had fallen asleep behind them, his breathing becoming slow and regular.

They left the man sleeping on the couch and retreated to their room to plan. The Kwami made their way out of their hiding places to join them.

~

“I like you Kitten, and I love that you gave me so much camembert this morning. But have I mentioned that this plan is crazy?” Plagg complained to Marinette, waving his paws around and floating around exaggeratedly.

“Several times, Cat” Damian sneered from the doorway to the bathroom. Leaning against the doorway in his Robin outfit while adjusting his gloves. Marinette sends him a smile before turning back to the Cat Kwami.

“we can do this Plagg.” Marinette says trying to reassure the Kwami, the cat didn’t look convinced but ceded to their decisions.

“I hope so, Kitten.” Plagg muttered quietly before turning to Damian. “You had better watch her Bird Boy. Anything happens to the Kitten and you’ll be answering to me and Tikki. Got it.”

Damian scoffed at the threat. “If you think I would ever intentionally endanger my Betrothed’s life, your age is finally catching up and making you delusional.” Damian growled out to the black cat, receiving a hiss and a light swipe towards him for the insult.

“Enough, both of you. Plagg, Claws out, Trixx, Merge!” Marinette called out, letting the transformation sweep over her. She stood there in her Black Fox transformation. Her tails flickering behind her as she looked at Damian. “You ready?” she asked, casting a mirage over her transformation, leaving them standing in matching colours.

She received a quick nod from Damian as he picked up his Katana. “Whenever you are Habibti. You set the alarm clocks?” 

“All set Makhtuba, Let’s just hope that the man isn’t a heavy sleeper.” She said nervously. The alarm would go off in ten minutes, hopefully waking Bruce. And if the man managed to sleep through it, she’d organised a call from reception to be directed to the landline in the living area. With any luck the man will wake up and try to check in on them.

He didn’t even have to do any of the work to find them, she’d managed to break into Bruce’s case with Plagg’s help, pulling out his version of the mini computer and programmed it to turn on and synchronise with the GPS device in Robin suit with a command of her handheld. She left the device set up in the briefcase that should have been holding their outfits, she would be incredibly disappointed if the man couldn’t follow their trail. The only way she could have been more obvious about their location would be if she woke him up and shouted it in his face before leaving. 

Kaalki approaches them hesitantly but opens a portal and follows them through just as they heard the alarm sound.

It was showtime.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am still alive… I’ve just been doing a seven day prompt response. And wow those are so much harder than I was expecting. Also, I’m messing with the animated film plot slightly… because I am evil and promised bad luck to my baby Mari… and this seems pretty on par to me… and you know… I apparently like hitting people in the feels… so... sorry about that in advance.

Thankfully, the portal let them out in an unoccupied storage closet. Which meant no camera’s and a good place to stay and hack their systems.

As Damian worked on securing the door, she sent the order to Bruce’s handheld to show Robin’s tracker. And spends a few minutes watching the device to see if Bruce took the hint. She’d cut the audio connection between her and Robin’s ear pieces while they’d been planning so they were on their own until Batman arrived. The last thing they needed was her grandfather finding a flaw in their ability to follow his directions. Especially while they held Talia hostage.

She pushed the thought aside and focused on the task at hand. Forcing her way into the rig’s systems.

Kaalki had said a quick goodbye before disappearing to do her part by working their way through the ventilation shafts to get a better understanding of their location,

They were lucky that they had landed in a supply closet. Travelling blind was usually a little risky. You can end up in the general vicinity of your destination but not necessarily in the most advantageous place. Though usually she can help direct Kaalki’s power if she’s been there before, like how they found themselves in the cave in Interlaken, or on their return to the temple in Tibet after the Kwami had investigated and found the cavity below the ruins.

If they needed to move fast. Kaalki would need to know exactly where she was sending them. The Kwami would have upwards of an hour to get the general layout of the building before returning.

If Kaalki managed to locate and retrieve Talia on her journey, well, that would just make for one less objective for her and Damian to worry about.

They remained in the closet in silence as she tapped out instructions and codes into the small device.

“The security is definitely better than Interlaken.” Marinette says annoyed, Damian just leans against the door, listening for movement in the hall as she continues fighting the programming.

It takes her upwards of twenty minutes to hack in without setting of any of the many security systems and firewalls within the coding, but she finally gets through. Marinette allows her grandfather to retain control of the systems for the time being since ceasing their systems would alert him of their arrival and likely have security scouring everywhere to locate them.

This way she can access their footage and monitor the situation without giving away their advantage.

She syncs their earpieces to the audio and begins watching.

~

Turn out this place is far larger than it looks. There were over one hundred and thirty cameras to cycle through. She marked out the useful ones with high foot traffic and any potential routes they may have to take, but had only made it part way through when a portal was opened up in their hiding space.

Kaalki had managed to find Talia then. Which now put them up against the clock. They would no doubt notice her missing relatively fast.

Her eyes flicker between Damian and Talia’s reunion and the footage that she is cycling through frantically in an attempt to spot her grandfather within the oli rig.

She smiled lightly at their interactions. Damian looked incredibly relieved at her safety. Though Marinette was just thankful that Deathstroke no longer had a hostage to use against them.

“I thought that the horse miraculous was lost with the others.” Talia commented with a raised brow, sending her an analysing look.

Marinette’s lips twitched upwards. “Oh? Was it? How strange.” Marinette said with a smirk. Talia shifted her gaze between Marinette and Damian.

“There were no intruders. Were there?” She asked suspiciously.

Damian looked towards her and scoffed, “sure there was. The break in was just several weeks before we made to use them in out cover up. The great thing about hiding a body in cave on a snow covered mountain, is that the body doesn’t degrade as fast. And with Marinette using Trixx’s mirage to make the death seem more recent had been easy enough to fool everyone.”

Talia looked surprised.

“My mother and grandfather were up to no good. We knew that, you refused to acknowledge it when we tried raising our concerns, and I didn’t want the using the Miraculous against us. So Damian and I decided to hide them away.” Marinette said boredly without removing her eyes from the screen before her, pausing her tapping on the device finally. “Found him.” She said observing the footage.

“You lied to the League.” Talia said with a frown.

Marinette sighed before handing the handheld to Damian, who took over tracking his movements. “Yes. I did” She said unremorsefully “but you ensured my loyalty wasn’t to the League. You made sure my first and only priority was Damian. And going directly against you, your father and my family would have been equivalent to asking for death.” Damian’s eyes flicker up from the screen.

“He’s heading towards an elevator, giving orders to someone as well.” He says, showing her the device’s screen. She flicks through a few of the nearby cameras and finds the lift surveillance.

She turned back to Talia. “The league trained us. Trained me. Failure and incompetence was never an option. So, I thrived under the pressure instead. I excelled at everything the league taught me, just in case one day it became necessary to throw that knowledge and experience back on the very people who taught it to me.”

Talia looked at her with a frown on her face before smiling, “Then it is a good thing that Damian shall eventually take over the league and you will have no need to do so.” Marinette could see Damian grit his teeth in her peripheral vision. It seems he’s chosen where he wishes to be, and Talia will be disappointed to find out that is isn’t with her in the League. It just meant she was going to have to find a way to drill her abilities into his father and brother’s heads.

Marinette just hummed lightly before sending Kaalki back through the vents. “stay out of sight, but be prepared to create a portal.” She turned to the mother and son, before taking back the mini computer and checking Batman’s location. “It’s time to go. Reinforcement incoming in twenty minutes. And we need to make out way through the rig.”

With that said she put in place the next part of her plan. Looping the security feeds and stripping their system control out from under them. With that in place, they would know they were here, but wouldn’t be able to track them down by anything other than manpower. Now it was time for them to move.

Thankfully Damian was more than willing to incapacitate anyone they came across on their journey. Talia also fighting if there was a need, but mostly she seemed to stand back and watch them work. Honestly, that was not the attitude of someone who was concerned for her child’s safety… well, she didn’t think it was. Either way it made her question if this whole situation from Nanda Parbat to here was just some elaborate training scheme. She really hoped not.

While Damian was fighting and covering her, Marinette was breaking through door locks, both electronic and physical. Though with complete control of the system the electronic aspect wasn’t exactly hard, and by pushing a small amount of energy through Plagg’s ring, the mechanical locks were also a piece of cake.

For once she was incredibly thankful for her mother and grandfather training her so hard to wield the miraculous. At her age, any normal person would struggle to hold a transformation, and any attempt to use a Kwami’s powers would set off a timer. But she had been pushing herself since she first began wearing the items. Some of her training had her holding her illusions for weeks. But Plagg’s power was more complex, even in using it sparingly she will be lucky to get half an hour out of the transformation.

The trio make their way to the elevator. Damian using a batarang to force the doors open, showing the empty shaft below. One after the other they jump into the darkness, latching onto the elevator cables and lowering themselves down before once again forcing the doors open to leave the shaft.

Marinette was directing them through the many under water tunnels, launching themselves at any guards they find to subdue them before moving on.

“Is it wise to leave a trail?” Talia asked frowning.

“We’re leaving breadcrumbs.” Marinette answered as she jumped on the shoulders on a gun wielding guard, using the momentum to send him crashing into the floor, where she then grabbed his hair and repeatedly beat his skull into the grating underfoot.

She threw a glace at the device. He was getting closer. Still over water though.

She see’s Kaalki out of the corner of her eye, gesturing them over. She directs the others into the alcove as several armed guards rush past.

She looks back at the mini-computer and growled in frustration. She’d lost her grandfathers trail. He was nowhere to be found.

“If he’s come down this way, then he is likely heading down to the Lazarus pit, follow me.” Talia said leading then to a hatch in the floor and sliding through. Marinette and Damian share a look before shrugging and moving to follow, sliding through the vents and landing in a heap at the bottom.

“ok, ow.” Marinette hisses as Damian gets off her and offers to help her up, offering an apology and he pulls he to her feet.

They brush themselves off and look around the cavern. The Lazarus pit casting an eerie green glow through the space. Talia was standing beside the pool when they joined her, Damian nudging Marinette sightly and looking up.

Marinette’s breath caught in her throat when she followed his gaze. That was a lot of Man-Bats, she reaches for her handheld to check Batman’s location. Still not quite here then.

She steadied her breath. It was fine. They’ve faced worse odds before.

“I wouldn’t make any threatening moves” Marinette jumped at her Grandfathers voice. Turning to see the man leave the shadows. “They’ll stay put as long I tell them to.” He stopped a small distance away, Marinette shifted closer to Damian’s side. “I see you bought my granddaughter like I asked. And no sperm donor. Good. Though Talia wasn’t supposed to get out of her cage yet. But oh well. We can work around that.”

“You’re a monster!” Damian yells pointing a gun at the man. 

Marinette blinked for a moment before hissing “When did you even pick that up?”

“I got it off one of the guards while you were busy destroying the locks.” He responded plainly.

“Now this is what you call a stand-off.” Deathstroke’s voice was patronising as he spoke.

“What are you talking about? I’m the one holding the gun.” Damian yelled.

“Damian” Marinette whimpered behind him. Being held in a vice grip with a gun to her. Damian growls to himself for a moment before dropping his gun in resignation. Only for Talia to dive for it and fire shots at Deathstroke.

“Mother! No!” Damian yells, he stops breathing when he hears an echoing shot behind them followed by Marinette’s cry of pain.

Talia’s bullets pit Deathstroke’s shoulder causing him to drop his own weapon. The woman quickly turns to shoot at the other enemy in the room, with Marinette curled up on the ground, she had a clear shot at embedding another bullet into the second person’s dominant arm. Stalling their attempts to remove the ring from the fallen girl’s hand. Of course. The cloaked person was Madam Cheng.

Damian is busy trying to fend off Deathstroke but wanted nothing more than to be by his betrothed’s side. And for the first time since meeting him, he was happy to see his father slip into the flight and take his place beating down Deathstroke.

He heard Deathstroke’s command to the manbats, bringing them down in a swarm until his father activated several high frequency batarangs to drive them away. This gave him the opportunity to rush to Marinette’s side.

She was in pain. He could tell that much, and she’d lost a lot of blood already. “Hold on Habibti. We’ll get you in the pit. It’ll heal you. You’re going to be fine.” Damian choked out. He could feel her shaking in his arms from the shock.

“Dami-“ she whispered. “Please… don’t leave me.”

He carried her to the edge of the pit, he tried to give her a smile as he lowered her in. “That’s my line. I’ll be right here my Betrothed. So, make sure you come back up.” He let go of her and watched her sink into the glowing water.

Damian waited there as his parents chased Marinette’s relatives out of the room. He sat by the pool of water listening to the sounds of their fighting echo through to the cavern.

“come on Habibti, you can do this. Come back.” Damian pleads.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is going to vary substantially from Son of Batman since Damian’s priorities are elsewhere. And did anyone else find it weird that Talia wasn’t really affected by the pit when Batman put her in to heal her?
> 
> I’d also like to thank Incorrectbatfam for reading though part of my chapter and giving me a little advice.  
And I’d like to apologise for the length between updates recently… I’m helping run/mod a few DC based servers on discord and University is trying to tie me up beat me with a crowbar so that it can leave me to die in a warehouse… but I have been trying to write a bit of my stories everyday. So they aren’t orphan children.

Damian remained waiting in suspense by the Lazarus pit. Holding his breath as he was surrounded by the glowing green hue emanating from the water, listening to the yelling, fighting and loud crashes from the next room echo through the cavern.

He stares into the depths of the pool waiting for a sign of movement. For a sign that his _habibti_ was recovering from the shot. Though he flinches back when the glowing water dulls, and blackness rises from the depths. He reaches out to touch but hesitates. “Mari?” he asks. “What is happening?” he whispers at the liquid. Watching it become thick and tar like before beginning to bubble.

“You didn’t take off Plagg’s ring, did you?” Kaalki asks coming to his side.

“I was a little preoccupied with her bleeding out in front of me!” Damian growls at the kwami who backs off slightly.

“Well genius. That,” she commented motioning in the direction of the bubbling pool, “Is what happens when Plagg’s magic overtakes Tikki’s. The Lazarus Pit’s were created through a wish using the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous. Meaning the pits are usually balanced by both creation and destruction, but you just dumped her in there fully transformed with Plagg’s miraculous.”

“So, the Destruction is outweighing the creation aspect.” Damian’s eyes widened with the realisation. He went to approach the pool to try and drag her out so that she wouldn’t be affected by the power. Growling at the Horse when it got in the way.

“You can’t do anything. As long as she’s transformed, she’s immune to Plagg’s power. You aren’t. If you go touching that mess now… Marinette will be coming back to a pile of corrupted ash.” Kaalki said before dropping onto the boy’s shoulder. Her miraculous was being affected by the sludge. She was getting incredibly tired.

“What’s wrong with you?” Damian asked, If the kwami didn’t know better she’d say the boy was concerned.

“I’m getting weak. My powers are being drained by the darkness in the pit.” Kaalki said, “I’m going to open up one last portal and you need to retrieve the Miracle box and bring through those that Marinette left guarding it.”

Damian looked back at the pool again. He’d promised he would remain by her side. “Get me in the cave. I want to get in and leave. Got it? I will be here when she rises.”

Kaalki nods and watches as the boy walks through the portal. If he knew what was about to happen, if he was smart, he would stay away.

The kwami forced herself to keep the portal open until the boy dashed back in moments later with the box, followed an adolescent Dragon-Bat and an exhausted Dragon kwami. The moment they got through Kaalki closed the portal and sunk to the floor in a heap shivering from the strain. Giving a weak smile to the boy when he picked her up.

“Is that what I think it is?” Longg asked, sending concerned looks at the pit, “It certainly explains the drain on my powers.” The horse gave a tired nod before Damian set them to rest in his lowered hood. “If she doesn’t come out soon, our miraculous will be damaged. If that happens, she won’t be able to call for our powers without bringing harm to herself.” The dragon moves to settle beside the horse as they wait for Marinette to surface. Goliath following them to sit beside Damian obediently.

All of a sudden, the thick liquid jerked. An arm thrown out of the darkness. Covered in the black goo as it tears its way to the surface, screaming and crying as it did so.

Damian’s breath stutters in his throat as the figure rips itself from the inky mass and runs from the room. He jumps to his feet quickly and follows after her. Trying to avoid the steaming blackness that seems to be burning away at the ground beneath it.

“Marinette” He calls, he can see her back, the inky darkness seeming to drift off of her, corrupting the things it comes into contact with. He watches his footing, trying to avoid stepping too heavily on the rusted metal she left in her wake.

This room was a mess. Something must have been damaged, because water was pouring in from several places, sparks were flying from electrical points and several of the chemical vats were leaking out their contents through small cracks, creating small high pressure sprays as the liquid tries to force itself through the weak point.

He can see Batman fighting Deathstroke off to one side and can vaguely hear fighting coming from ahead of Marinette, and though he dark cloud surrounding her made it impossible to see, It wasn’t so hard to work out that it was his mother and Marinette’s making the noise.

Part of the metal walkway in front of him collapsed, cutting off his path to Marinette. He looked back to where Goliath was waiting at the beginning of the path and called for him to fly. If Marinette destroyed the ground she walked on, then he would take to the air.

By the time he had mounted the dragon-bat, Marinette had already reached their mothers. Sabine seemed to think she could fight her daughter in this state, but his mother had backed away to avoid the conflict. He caught her eye and swooped down to pick her up off the corroding platform.

“Do I want to know what happened?” she asked as she settled on Goliath.

“No.” Damian stated bluntly, before once again trying to call Marinette back from her destruction induced madness.

“You won’t get through to her.” Longg commented weakly, “She has to channel out all of Plagg’s power before she’ll return to normal. Until then she will remain overcome with the instinct to destroy.”

Damian grits his teeth at the information but backs off slightly, setting his mother down on a somewhat stable section before taking off again. Shaking his head when he saw her run straight into Batman’s fight with Deathstroke. 

He’d only just made it back to Marinette when he saw her catch Madam Cheng in a hold. The woman screaming loudly as the darkness burned into her, corroding her skin and bones. The fighting behind him had stopped as they all stood in shock watching as Marinette dropped the woman’s unmoving body onto the walkway.

Marinette stood there immobile for a moment. The darkness seemed to evaporate off her like smoke, seeming to drain from her from top to bottom. The substance bleeding out into the rig and curling against anything it found, corrupting it as it passed.

Once more he could see his betrothed’s face and her black fox outfit, her many tails hanging limply as she stared ahead blankly.

He plucked her up the moment that he saw the last of the darkness leave her, causing her to sway in place slightly, moments from collapsing into unconsciousness. 

“Time to go.” Damian calls out to his parents. “This place is going to fall to pieces shortly.” With that said Goliath picked up speed swooping behind the two and forcing them to move forward. He turned his head slightly to see Deathstroke rushing to Madam Cheng. Perhaps their family bond was better than they show. Too bad it didn’t seem to extend to his_ habibti_. He turned back to where she was cradled in his arms, trusting that Goliath would see them to safety.

She was pale and her breathing was shallower than it usually was when she slept. But it was the unceasing shaking and clamminess of her skin that had him most worried. He wanted nothing more than to pull the kwami’s out of his hood and demand answers. But that wasn’t his secret to expose to his father, so he would have to wait anxiously for an opportunity.

His mother directs them to one of the escape pods. It’s a cramped with fit with Goliath taking up most of the room but they manage to get in and lunch themselves from the rig.

He can see his father sizing up the young dragon-bat. Goliath was still young and small in comparison to others of his kind, barely taller that his father at this point, but still strong enough to carry himself and Marinette for a long flight, and an adult for, maybe, a handful of minutes.

The ejection pod breached the water’s surface leaving them bobbing in the ocean for a moment before they are grappled and pulled out of the water by a plane he vaguely recognised, having spotted it briefly in the Batcave.

Damian looks out the small porthole and watched with his parents as the pumping rig corrodes and collapses into the ocean. He can’t help but hope that his betrothed’s family wouldn’t make it out and that after today Marinette would never have to think about those people again.

He turned his gaze to his parents. “If she doesn’t remember, no one is to tell her what she did.” Damian states firmly. “Marinette does not need to know her part in this. If she asks what happened the structure was compromised, and the water pressure brought the rig down. Deathstroke and Madam Cheng were still inside when we evacuated.” His eyes drift back down to the smaller form he is holding against him.

“You would lie to her?” his mother asked feigning disinterest.

Damian growled at her “Despite the League’s best attempts, mother, Marinette is still incredibly kind. The only thing telling her would accomplish is making her feel guilty over the potential deaths of horrible people. I would much rather avoid such situations.” With that said he turned his attention away from his parents and back to checking on Marinette.

“How is it that in the less than 15 minutes I’ve had Marinette in sight she has changed from wearing a Robin tunic, then re-emerge as some strange fox themed girl and now she’s here in her assassin garb.” Bruce queries.

“Well-“ Talia began, only to be cut off by Damian.

“Mother!” He growls before turning his gaze to his father, “I’m sure you know how unpredictable a Lazarus Pit can be. Unfortunately, Marinette’s power reacted inversely with the components that give the pit its power.”

Bruce’s brows knit, “She’s meta?” Damian scoffed.

“Less Meta, more Magic.” He commented, leaving his father to do with that what he wanted, hopefully Marinette would agree with his decision to pass her use of the Miraculous pieces off as magic. His lips twitched up at the sound of her fathers resigned sigh, followed by a few muttered names that he couldn’t really make out.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the big gap in updates. End of semester got hectic, then I got pulled into the black hole that is discord and ended up setting up and moderating 12 discord RP(and side servers) servers, plus had a health issue that has taken close to 8 weeks to recover from. I hope that this chapter still meshes with my previous writing and that my style hasn't changed too much >.< 
> 
> But guys! We are getting towards the end of the Son of Batman arc! Don’t worry though, this will be a long fic and I have so many plans.

They had been scooped out of the ocean by Nightwing with the Bat-plane and were soon deposited on land not even ten minutes later. Their short journey had been filled with muttered arguments between his parents, though Damian was busy soothing the agitated Dragon-bat that was fretting about his habibti and being in such tight quarters.

Marinette had yet to wake up and he was unwilling to draw attention to the kwami’s without her permission, meaning that he couldn’t consult them about her well being. So he had nothing else to do for their short journey other than cradle her head in his lap and worry.

When they finally touched down on land Goliath was the first one through the door, though his large form hovered on the other side of the doorway until Damian had carried Marinette out. Grayson was out of the batplane and rushing over to them before his parents had even stepped out of the pod.

“What happened down there? And what the hell were the two of you thinking running off like that.” Dick exclaimed, “both of you could have been harmed or killed down there. This is Deathstroke we are talking about.”

Damian remained silent at Grayson’s accusations, instead brushing past the man with Goliath following behind earning a shocked expression from the other vigilante who had been so focused on them he somehow hadn’t noticed the large red beast. And to think this man was his father’s first child. His observational skills left much to be desired, hopefully the others will be more impressive.

Dick shook off the shock from seeing the strange creature, “ah kid. What the hell is that?”

Damian glared over his shoulder. “That. Is Goliath, a dragonbat Marinette and I have raised from an young state. Now if you are done with the redundant questions may I get my betrothed somewhere that she can rest and recover?”

Dick shot a look back to where Bruce and Talia were trailing behind before turning to catch up to the kids as Doctor Langstrom passed by to speak with Batman.

“any ideas on how you plan to explain the winged fur ball? Cause last I checked they aren’t exactly a common household pet.” Dick asks hovering over Damian’s shoulder.

Damian rolled his eyes. “Goliath will make themselves scarce until Marinette and I are ready to leave. He has plenty of practice at finding hiding places.” He signals for the Dragonbat to take to the skies, watching as it comes close and presses against them temporarily before retreating and beating its wings, taking off into the Scottish countryside. 

Dick watched the beast fly off in awe and slight jealousy, turning to “Hey Batman, didn’t you get any of us a dragon-bat thing?” 

“I will have you know Damian earned that beast in one of his missions. He fought and killed many of the fully-grown beasts, when he returned with the last remaining Dragon-bat he was permitted to keep it so long as he and Marinette oversaw its training. It is not a pet. Merely a tool.” Talia stated plainly.

“you had him kill a nest of dragons? He’s a child Talia!” Batman growled out.

“Dragon-bat, beloved. And retrieving the items they were protecting was to be a task for both of them. Between the two it wouldn’t have been a hard. But our son is stubborn and decided to complete the task without assistance in some foolish attempt to protect the girl.” Talia brushed her hair over her shoulder as they continued walking.

Batman just glowered at her.

~~  
They had made their way back to the hotel and seen to any injuries, Damian begrudgingly leaving Marinette under the watch of his parents, stating that he needed a shower. What he really needed were answers from the little gods still hiding in his hood.

He dug them out the moment the door clicked closed, putting the exhausted kwami on the counter and running the shower. Both Kaalki and Longg seemed exhausted and on the verge of collapse while Trixx was only slightly better off and Plagg was being uncharacteristically quiet.

The fox floated tiredly up to Damian settling on his shoulder, “we know you must be worried for Marinette right now. But she will be ok. Very confused and exhausted for a few days but Plagg’s miraculous protected her, she’ll just need time.”

Damian frowned at the fox, “you aren’t as sick as the others.” He stated watching as Trixx shook her head.

“my miraculous felt the strain but I was merged with Plagg at the time so it’s effects were not as severe on me as the others.” Trixx placed a paw on his cheek. “we will be fine, once Marinette feels better she can repair our miraculous pieces. Until then we should avoid using out powers any more than we already have or we will cause more damage.”

Damian nodded in agreement before a look of horror crossed his face, “The Miracle Box! Shit! I must have left it in the escape pod or down in the rig. Marinette will kill me.” Trixx giggles at his panic.

Plagg scoffed, “you should thank Marinette for telling the Dragonbrat that it was to protect the box. It swooped it up and Trixx placed an illusion over it so it wouldn’t be seen.” He glared at the fox. “One she shouldn’t have, given the damage to her miraculous.” The fox just stuck out its tongue and curled up against Damian’s neck yawning.

Damian just rolled his eyes and shallowly filled the sink. He’d seen Marinette do this for them before, but he didn’t intend to fight with the cat, but he figured the others might want to soak after the hard day.

Trixx floated down into the basin as Damian helped both Kaalki and Longg into the basin while the cat waited on the edge, watching over the others with a cautious eye. The sight of the overprotective snarky cat made Damian’s lips twitch up slightly as he tended to the small gods before pulling them out and wrapping the exhausted things up in a bundle of towels. The three of them were sleeping by the time he’d finished wrapping them up. The room was filled with steam from the ongoing shower he had left in the background which he would have to use before leaving the room.

“I’ll watch over them kid. It’s my power that did this so I can at least do that.” Plagg stated settling in with the others. Damian nodded and began preparing for his shower.

~~

Damian had tucked the kwamis into his pyjama pockets until he could get back to Marinette’s side. His mother and father hadn’t even noticed him walk through their war zone, the two of them fighting over Marinette and himself, Talia yelling and throwing some of the many empty plates that had been left scattered around the room. Damian had just scoffed, dodged several and continued through to the bedroom that his Habibti was set up in. He gave a stiff nod to Grayson who was sitting by Marinette’s side and had noticed him come in with a grimace.

“Are they still arguing?” Dick asked earning a scoff from Damian. “Kid, your mother is just as scary and intense as I remember.” Damian rolled his eyes and moved to sit by Marinette’s side.

“I noticed the scientist is gone.” Damian stated.

“yeah, Bruce organised for Interpol to get him and his family to the airport for the next flight back to Gotham. The man practically flew from the building when the offer was made. They guys really does care about his family.” Dick explained, frowning at the door when something was broken against the other side of it. “I’m going to try and talk those two down before they bring this place down around us.”

Damian scoffed at the idea. “Good luck with that.” He hesitated for a moment. “you might want to dodge left when you open the door. Mother will likely throw something on instinct if she sees movement in her peripheral vision, especially if their argument is as bad as it was when I left the bathroom”

Dick seemed surprised at the warning earning another scowl form Damian. “I still think you are an incompetent idiot. But you do apparently know how to be useful…” Damian turned to look at Marinette, “and Marinette likes you too, when you don’t treat her like a kid at least.” Dick smiled at the statement earning a short glare from Damian, “besides, it’s not like you can afford to lose any braincells or you’d become a vegetable.”

Dick just laughed off the kids insults, it was hard to take the kid’s cruel words seriously when he was holding Marinette’s hand so tightly, his brow creased in concern and he seemed incredibly uncomfortable and fidgety at the idea of being seen as kind or helpful. But already that single piece of advice on dealing with Talia had shown him that perhaps under all the hissing and clawing he wasn’t completely feral. The kid just needs a good home and some love and encouragement. Bruce may not be the best father at times, but Dick would be sure to help out his new little brother and adorable daughter in adjusting to their new surroundings. But first he has to get the kids parents to stop screaming at each other and consider what is best for Damian and Mari. Dick groaned internally as he approached the door hand reaching for the handle.

Damian watched Grayson leave the room and jump left a plate narrowly missing him as the door swung closed behind him. Damian turns his attention back to his Habibti and moves to take the Kwamis out of his pocket. He sets them down next to her on the pillow before completing his usual ritual and joining her in bed.

He watches her sleeping face for a while, Plagg’s purring somewhat managing to drown out the yelling outside the bedroom. And eventually he manages to convince himself that she’s safe, that they we safe. That they weren’t at Interlaken, that her wound was healed, that the corrosive darkness of Plagg’s powers weren’t going to come back or destroy her from the inside. He had to close his eyes at the thought when the uncomfortable sting of tears became too much. Damian reached out and pulled her close. She was safe…


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the conclusion of the second arc! Yay! We got here eventually, but now I’m going to be horrible and put this on hiatus for a little bit and write up some intro chapters for some other fics that I may or may not develop. But I will be coming back to this, Tim will likely be the next bat kid introduced in the next arc.

“- belong with the league! They have training to continue, neither of them will reach their full potential with you stifling and coddling them. There is so much that they will be capable of Beloved, can’t you see that I merely wish for them to be the best they can be?” Talia yelled, throwing one of the many plates scattered around the room, earning a responding growl from Bruce who had taken off his cowl.

“they are children Talia, though I doubt you’ve ever given them the chance to be such. And your idea of strength is ruthlessness and cruelty to those who oppose you. I will no have my son grow up like that and Marinette is far too kind to be involved with the league any longer than she already has!” Bruce stalked forward getting into her space, gripping her forearm when she goes to throw another plate.

“You can’t take in every child you find Beloved, you wouldn’t even know the start of her power.” She hisses. Bruce grit his teeth as Talia wrenched her arm from his grip, he turned to move away from her before he loses his patience with her.

“No, but she needs better than what you’ve offered her Talia. How was she even raised in the league that she doesn’t know what a cookie is? That a mere compliment sends her into a panic attack? And Damian? He lashes out and everyone besides her, he wanders off to do things that he believes are acceptable, attacking and killing whoever he wants. The training you’ve put them through is inhumane, I saw the room at Interlaken, Talia, he told me how you had Marinette tortured as he was forced to watch.   
  
You aren’t raising children Talia, you’re training weapons. And it stops now.” Bruce yells back dodging as Talia continues throwing things.

“You have no right to tell me how to raise a child, at least they haven’t been tortured and killed by a psychotic clown!” Talia spots movement out of the corner of her eye and flings a plate in that direction on impulse. Her breath catches as she realises it’s heading directly for Bruce’s eldest’s head.

Dick ducked to the side before he could be decapitated by the crockery and restraightened with a scowl. “That was a low blow, don’t you think? Bringing Jason into this?”

Talia looked over to Bruce who had gone quiet and retreated to the armchair with a heavy sigh. “She has a point though Dick. Jason was under my care, and now Marinette is laying in that room unconscious when she was supposed to be safe in the manor.” The anger fled from Talia at the sight of him.

Dick moved to Bruce’s side, “that’s not on you B, what happened to Jason was an accident, and Marinette and Damian are too used to doing things on their own. They don’t know how to let someone else look out for them, the idea of it seems pretty foreign to them.”

Talia looked towards the door the children were behind for a moment before sighing and turning back to Bruce and Dick, “they have always had unrealistic expectations forced on them, but that is what life is like in the league. My father raised me similarly, anything less than perfection is not accepted and failure is severely punished. The children’s training was hard but if it was not they would have been worse off for it. Marinette especially, from the moment she was born and betrothed to Damian, my father viewed her as disposable should she not meet and exceed expectations. Showing her kindness, to let her be a child, none of that would have ended well for her. But she and our son are close, as you said, they only really trust each other, and if being cruel and demanding kept her alive to stay by his side, then so be it, I will gladly take on that role.”

“then let them stay!” Dick exclaims, “Let them be children, or at least try to be. Let them know what it’s like to be in an environment where you are supported, not pressured, where you can learn from mistakes, not be severely punished for them.” Talia scoffed at the sentiment.

“Do you really think the league will not come for them with or without my interference? Damian is the Demon’s heir, and Marinette his betrothed. I may be able to keep them in line for some time, but they will come to collect them eventually. And even if they don’t, who’s to say that my father will remain dead this time?” Talia said, feeling drained after the events of the day, she perches herself on the edge of the lounge opposite the two men. “Do you think you can protect them both should the assassins come to collect?”

“I doubt you would give them enough lenience to oppose you Talia.” Bruce states with a frown earning as disbelieving laugh from her.

“With Ra’s gone the league will likely divide into fractions. Some as you saw, defected beforehand to Deathstroke’s control, I will likely hold another large portion, but others may not choose to follow either of us. Those with loyalty to my father will likely wish to see him resurrected or Damian instated as the new leader.” She warned. “are you prepared to deal with that should you I cave to your demands to leave them with you?”

Bruce turns back to Talia, before speaking “we will deal with that when it comes up.” His words merely earned him a sigh from Talia and a loud sigh from Dick. “do you have something to add?”

“why don’t you stop making decisions for them? They might be kids, but they are the ones who have to live with whatever arrangement you decide on. If you force them into something they don’t want, they will probably do their best to make you regret it.” Dick reasoned getting contemplative looks from both parents in the room. Of course, he didn’t want to let Mari go, but as she’d proven during this little escapade, she would not be contained unless she wished to be.

They all sat in silence for a while after that Dick zipping through the room and collecting the many plates scattered around and removing them from within Talia’s reach.

~~

Damian woke at the first tiny movement Marinette made, eyes snapping open to look at her in concern. He watched as she scrunched her face up in pain and groaned.

“which assassin ambushed me?” Her voice was low and weak and she struggled to open her eyes.

“don’t push yourself Habibti, you were injured using your miraculous, it took a lot of your energy. You need time to recover properly.” Damian helps her sit up, piling pillows behind her before scooping the Kwami up and depositing them into her lap. Plagg was the only one who woke up and protested at being manhandled, though his protests died when he noticed Marinette groggy but awake.

“Kitten you’re up! Wasn’t expecting that for at least a few days, but you’ve always been a stubborn brat.” Plagg zips around her for a bit his anxious attitude slowly calming down the more he checked her over. “you’re weak but the corruption is gone. I’m sorry kitten. You shouldn’t have gone through that.”

Marinette looks at Plagg in confusion, not seeing the glare Damian was sending the kwami. “what are you talking about?” Plagg glared back at Damian before responding.

“Your mother shot you kid. The genius here threw you into the Lazarus pit to heal you without removing the miraculous. The other miraculous were damaged from it, and you could have been worse off for it, thankfully you’re stronger than you look.” Plagg explained still glaring at Damian.

Marinette frowned at both of them before turning her attention to the sleeping Kwami’s in her lap. They all looked so weak in their sleep, their colouring slightly off and the aura of power she usually felt clinging to them was dimmed also. 

Damian could see the guilt in her eyes and frowns, “don’t you dare blame yourself for this Marinette. This was my bad, not yours, you are not at fault for any of this. Do you hear me?” Marinette looked ready to protest but froze at the determined look on his face and the concerned look in his eyes.

Marinette looked down to where Plagg had settled again next to the others. “don’t worry about it kitten, It’s done now, once you’ve gotten stronger again Tikki can help you reverse the damage my power caused the others. They’ll be fine in the mean-time, they just won’t be able to use their power for a bit.”

Realisation dawned on Marinette’s face a moment later and she turned her panicked eyes back to Damian and attempted to get up again. “The others-“

“-are fine, mother and father were outside yelling at each other until Dick left to talk them down.” Damian said shaking his head and pushing her back to the bed.

“wow, he’s either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid for going out there when Talia is in a mood.” She said dryly, earning a scoff from Damian.

“he just doesn’t know any better yet I guess. Though I did tell him to duck.” Damian admitted earning a smile from Marinette.

“aww. Is your big brother growing on you Makhtuba?” Damian scowled at her words getting up from the bed. “Damian?”

“I’m just going to tell them that you are awake so mother can check you over.” He held her hand for a moment before heading over to the door and slipping out.

Marinette looks down at the Kawmis in her lap and gently moves then so that they are hidden beside her beneath the blankets. And not a moment too soon because Dick came bounding through the door seconds after. He seemed to want to pull her out of bed and check over her but was restraining himself, for that she was thankful, she’d never been coddled in concern after an injury by anyone other than Damian and her kwami, she honestly didn’t know if she could take the emotions that would probably come from it on top of the emotional concoction that had been building in her chest over the last few days without having another panic attack.

Talia walks in casually slightly behind Bruce and Damian, walking around the bed and taking Marinette’s wrist to check her pulse, check her eyes and question her on how she was feeling. It wasn’t long before Talia declared that while she was exhausted and would require more rest, she was in a stable enough condition to be moved.

Once Talia gave her the all clear Dick started fretting over her, earning him an eyeroll from both Marinette and Damian. “What happened Mari? Why couldn’t you just stay in the Manor like we asked? Do you have any idea how worried we were?”

Marinette felt oddly guilty for worrying him so much but brushed the emotion aside simply stating that “such things are an occupational hazard. I couldn’t stay behind while my Makhtuba might need my help.”

Bruce frowned at her response, “You are still a child, and you aren’t with the league right now. Damian was not unaccompanied; he would have been safe if you’d have stayed behind.” His words earned him a scoff from Talia.

She wore an annoyed expression at the hypocritical words leaving his mouth, “Please beloved, you’ve had children trailing you into danger for years, not much older than Marinette now, and with far less training. But Madam Cheng and Deathstroke are ruthless, it was what helped them rise within the League. It is unsurprising that they would attack Marinette when she showed her loyalty towards the league-“

Marinett cut her off before she could continue. “-not to the league, to Damian, just as you always wished.” Talia watched her appraisingly before the corners of her lips lifted slightly.

“indeed, now if you boys would leave, I will get Marinette ready to depart.” Talia pushed Bruce and Dick out before turning back to the girl. “Up you get Marinette” Talia said helping to raise the girl to the edge of bed, while Damian took the kwami and placing them in with his clothing. She left Damian to carry the bag while she picked the girl up off the bed.

“I can take her mother.” Damian protested opening the door, his complaints earning himself a raised brow from his mother.

“I am aware Damian, this is simply easier for now” Marinette awkwardly wrapped her arms around Talia’s shoulders, and they made their way towards the door as Talia comments, “the yacht is waiting, we’d best leave.”

Bruce and Dick were waiting in the sitting area, Bruce’s overnight bag and briefcase holding his suit set beside him. Both stood when they noticed them. “Talia, are you sure it’s not too soon to be moving her?” Bruce asked with a frown, Dick nodding in agreement.

“She has sustained worse damage than this. Marinette is strong, she will be fine.” Talia tried to reassure them, though her words only seemed to infuriate her beloved’s eldest son who scowled at her and almost snatched the girl from her arms. Ignoring Marinette’s protests at being passed around.

Talia just rolled her eyes and left for the door Damian moving to follow but never taking his eyes off where Dick was with Marinette. “come along then. I’m sure we all have places to be.” Talia reminded opening the door.

~~

They pulled up to the shore where Talia’s yacht was, not far from the jet that Dick had gotten them back with. Talia being the first one out to speak with the assassins on board, followed by a frowning Bruce, then Damian and Dick helping Marinette out onto shaky legs.

Once Marinette was somewhat stable on her feet leaning against Dick, Damian moved towards where his mother and father were glaring at each other.

“come children, we must return and rebuild the league. We could make it better. You could join us beloved.” Talia says looking at Bruce hopefully. Though her face fell when Bruce advised her that destroying what remains of the league was the best way to fix it. “you weren’t listening to me earlier were you? If we do not return to bring what remains of it to order someone else will step up and take over, I cannot promise they will be as lenient with you as I would be.”

Bruce frowned. “The children should stay with us, we will deal with what comes later.” His words earned a frown from Talia.

“Damian will want to be with his mother.” She claimed looking at her son.

“They are Robins now. They put on the suits, they belong with Batman now.” Bruce urged frowning when Talia once more tried to coax Damian to choose between them, telling him to come with her.

Damian looked back to where Marinette was held by Dicks side, groggy and tired, but receiving care that she had never known before, from someone who might as well be a stranger. He looked back at his mother who sighed in defeat knowing that he had no intention of returning Marinette to the League and that he would not allow her to stray far from his sight.

“Very well, You will both learn much with Bruce children, grow strong and I will return for you both and you will take your place among the League once more.” Talia leant down to place a kiss on Damian’s head, “you will continue to look after one another, just as you always have.” She then looks over to were Marinette is swaying beside Dick, “Take care Marinette, should anything happen to you my son would be distraught.” Marinette hesitates for a moment but nods in understanding. It was the closes thing to ‘take care’ Talia could manage.

Talia takes her leave boarding the boat, both parties watching the other as the boat heads off into the horizon.

Mari was swaying when they finally decided to head to the jet. She chuckles at Damian’s determined. ‘I’ll fly’ and Bruce’s quick shut down heading to the pilot seat. Damian pouting that Grayson got to fly it over.

Dick just ruffles his hair as he makes his way past guiding Marinette to a seat and helping to buckle her in. “Come on future son-in-law. We're going back to Gotham.” Damian scowled at the name but made his way to sit beside Marinette. Maybe hanging around wouldn't be so bad. 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live??? and I'm sorry. I'm trying to update but motivation is scarce when there's other things to do. Sorry guys. But to make it up to you.... TIMMY BOY!

It had been almost a week of hovering before anyone let her leave her bed. Try as they might neither Damian or Marinette were able to convince the adults to stop treating her like glass. But the constant hovering by Dick especially was driving Marinette insane. It was sweet at first to have someone beside Damian concerned for her wellbeing but now it was just annoying, to the point that Alfred had thrown him out of the house. Telling him that he’s been there for a week and that expecting him to wash the same clothes every day was unreasonable and to go back to his apartment in Bludhaven for a few days to sort things out and truly think about if he intends to move back in with his father.

Dick had looked conflicted at the orders but nodded his head, hovered for another five minutes before finally leaving. She’d sent Alfie a thankful smile, he returned it amused. “He will be back to pester you again no doubt.”

“maybe, but hopefully in the time he’s gone you and Bruce will have let me leave this bed.” She pouted. “im fine, really, like I keep telling you, A bit of sleep and I’m all better. Please don’t make me stay here any more?” he turn her blue eyes up to Alfred. “please. It’s not like I’m going to go fighting criminals or anything. And I’ll stay near you and you can keep me from doing anything that will have me put back on bed rest… Please?”

Alfred sighs but nods. “very well, I had a little baking to do tonight anyway, so long as you sit at the counter, I may even let you help.” He smiled at the bright smile that lit up Marinette’s face and she wasted no time in throwing off her blankets and getting up.

Alfred moved to collect a robe from the wardrobe and held it out for Marinette, she rolled her eyes at the obvious coddling but pushed her arms through without any further protests. The two of them then ventured out into the halls and down to the kitchens.

“did Damian go out as Robin again?” Mari asked as they entered the kitchen and she made her way for one of the stools by the counter.

Alfred shook his head. “no Miss, the Master has left for business he doesn’t believe young master Damian is ready for yet.” He moved about the kitchen pulling out the ingredients they will need.

Marinette laughed, “that will have gone down well.” Her statement was met with a raised brow from Alfred.

“Indeed. I do believe he is still sulking in the batcave.” Alfred said pulling out some mixing bowls, handing the almond flower and icing sugar to Marinette to measure out and sift it through a few times as he began whipping up the egg whites with the cream of tartar, vanilla and food colouring.

Mari laughs at the imagery those words presented, no doubt Damian was down in the batcave trying to hack back into the batcomputer after Bruce changed the passwords, before becoming bored and taking out his frustrations on the training dummies downstairs.

Alfred smiles at her laughter before showing her how to fold the dry mixture into the stiffened egg mix gradually. He took over the last of the stirring and set her up with the ingredients to make their filling. He’d already shown her how to make French butter cream before and she’d picked it up easily like most of their baking lessons, so all he had to do was keep an eye on her as she measured and mixed while he piped out the macaron mix and set them into the oven.

Marinette was humming happily as she mixed the buttercream.

~

Just as Alfred had said, Damian had been left behind in the batcave by his father who had torn off in the batmobile feeling angry, annoyed and hurt at his father’s lack of faith in his abilities. He’d gone out with Batman every night since they had returned to Gotham, a little over a week ago. He’d managed to help his father out in most of their fights and had even tried to reign in his temper and killing instincts for the man, not that he showed any appreciation for it. Still berating him for the slightest wrong move or when his instincts took over and he hit a little too hard or drew a little blood from whatever scumbag they were chasing down.

Yet even after trying so hard, his father still see’s a kid assassin that needs to be retrained. And yes, Batman’s philosophies are very different from those he was raised to obey, but the man doesn’t seem to realise that without Marinette to balance him growing up, he’d be very much the demon child his grandfather had tried to raise him to be.

But no.

None of his efforts are acknowledged and he doesn’t even get an explanation before Batman is driving off without him. Leaving him standing in his robin garb in the middle of the cave glaring at the far wall that had closed back off after the batmobile’s tail lights disappeared.

He growls out in the silence of the cave and kicks at one of the railing before pacing around for a while.

Then proceeds to do as Mari had predicted, making his way over to the computer slouching down in the chair with a scowl and tapping away at the computer. If his father was going to treat him like a pest then he would act like one. His father had changed the password to the computer after the first time he had hacked the system, but it wouldn’t be hard to hack the system again…it would take him thirty minutes tops if his father hadn’t changed the firewalls and operating system.

Thirty minutes later he was growling at the computer and pulling at his hair. Someone had completely rewritten the firewall. So he shoved himself away from the computer, throwing off the cape and moving around to beat one of the training dummies, taking out his frustration on the worn out padding. Close to twenty minutes later he’s contemplating calling it quits and going back to sit with Mariette, his Habibti had been stuck in bed for far too long he could tell that she was already plotting revenge for if they didn’t let her up soon. Though no doubt from what he’s seen so far, her plans will get used eventually even if they do let her up soon.

He heard the wall begin moving once more, his father must be home then. He drops sheaths the katana he had been training with and leans against the railing to wait to yell at the man for leaving him. But it’s not two headlights that come closer, but one, and it’s not the batmobile, it’s a motorbike. And it’s rider was most definitely not his father.

He remains silent as he dashes behind a trophy case to survey the new person. The bike slows to a stop, they kick the bike stand down and dismount pulling off the bag slung over their shoulder.

Damian watches as the person in a black hoodie, face cast in shadows makes their way to the batcomputer. He growls, oh no they don’t. With father away he should be the one in charge of keeping out intruders, he wouldn’t let this person infiltrate any further than they had. Especially when his Habibti wasn’t at her best. He creeps in silently behind the other body and unsheathes his sword pressing it against the others throat. “Intruder, step away from the computer. State your name and business here or I will remove your head from your shoulders.”

The other slowly raises his hands up and steps back from the computer. Damian slackens his sword slightly removing the slightest bit of pressure of the others neck. Unfortunately, the other took advantage of the insignificant difference to duck down under the sword and attempt to swipe Damian’s legs out from under him. Damian managed to jump the swipe but couldn’t recover the upper hand in time and the other jumped back out of reach.

“You’re asking for my name, you’re the intruder here. And what the hell are you doing wearing my spare uniform? Who the hell are you?” The other pulled out an extendable staff blocking all of his attacks, though he did manage to land a slight nick into the side of the boys upper leg.

“Tt. I am the blood son of Batman, and you’re an unidentified intruder, I will kill you to protect this place.” Damian growled out continuing his onslaught against the other. Pushing him back continually until they made it onto the higher platforms, Damian landed a few more swipe, he hadn’t landed any substantial blows by this point but he could continue this for a long while yet.

“yeah right, I think if batman had a biological kid I would know.” The boy flipped back over the railing and onto the dinosaur.

Damian followed, frowning. “Yeah right, why would he tell you?” he makes his way forward continuing to strike at the other, slowly forcing him to inch further and further towards the mouth of the T-rex and towards the darkness of the cavern below.

The intruder is standing on the edge now, Damian still cant see their face, but he can see their mouth set in a grimace as they realise they have worked their way into a dead end.

~

Marinette and Alfred had finished off the macarons and plated them, she was excited to share them with her Makhtuba to hopefully brighten his no doubt sour mood at being left behind for a mission. But as she and Alfred entered the cave she spotted Damian holding someone at sword point at the edge of the robotic dinosaur. She’s thankful she’s not carrying the plate or she wouldn’t have had time to act as she dashes across the cave, swiping up a grappling hook on her way through as the mystery form loses it’s footing and falls. She preys to her Kwamis and takes the shot. The hook embeds in the cave wall and then there was a jerk stressing her muscles and joints, then she’s being pulled forward across the platform before Alfred caught up and anchored her.

“What the hell is wrong with you!” comes a shout from just over the edge of the platform. Judging by Damian scowl it was likely aimed at him. Marinette looks up to Alfred as he gestures for her to press a button on the gadget. She did and it began winding the chord.

Soon enough they would see a pissed off boy a few years older than Damian hanging from the line by the hood of his back jumper, arms crossed and glaring up at Damian. The sound of tires screeching was heard and moments later Batman leaps out of the Batmobile with a glare on his face looking at Tim hanging from a grappling cable, Marinette and Alfred holding the device and Damian scowling from higher up.

Batman moves to take the grappling gun from Marinette who sighs lightly in relief, she could have held on longer, but it would have made her recovery time worse, as it is she will probably have some soreness tomorrow from the jerk of the boys weight against her muscles. Bruce turns to her “Marinette. Return to your bed. Thank you for your help, but you were told not to over work yourself. Damian, you will take Marinette to your room, then meet me in the library. Do you understand?” He stared up at Damian with a frown, receiving an answering scowl.

“Yes Father” He says, jumping off the dinosaur the same way he got on and making his way to where marinette had moved to intercept him, winding an arm around her and guiding her out.

Bruce directed Tim to shift down the chord and over the platform before releasing the grapple claw and threading it through the hole in the hood.

“are you kidding me Bruce? Two more kids? And a demon child at that!?” Tim yelled. Pulling off his jumper. “damn, I liked this one.”

“Master Timothy, Considering the alternative was your body falling to the base of the cave and onto the jagged stones beneath, I think it was a small sacrifice and you should thank miss Marinette when you get a chance for her quick thinking. Now, if you’ll please excuse me, I should get the girl some ice, e body was still healing and the added stress of catching your full weight will no doubt have adverse reactions tomorrow.” Alfred left the room, the macarons deserted on one of the workstations.

Tim stayed quiet for a moment. “I just got saved by a child… where the hell did you find these two? Blood children was it?”

Batman frowned “it’s a long story.”

“Then give me the cliff notes version.” Tim stated unamused.

“Damian’s mother dropped them off, Damian is the grandson of Ra’s al Ghul who has recently died at the hands of Marinette’s grandfather, I believe you would know him best by the codename Deathstroke. She is here because they have been betrothed since Marinette’s birth and they are all they have. Being here will at least allow me to attempt to train out the programming they likely went through in the league of assassins. Marinette was injured recently, shot by her mother. Damian submerged her into a Lazarus pit, but her reaction was far worse than any I know of. She was supposed to be on bed rest or at the very least not doing anything strenuous.” Bruce gestured to the computer, “persons of interest, Ra’s and Talia al Ghul, Slade Wilson and Sabine Cheng. If you want to know read. I’ve updated their files over the last few days. Now I need to go and scold Damian for his murderous tendencies.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is being called out... 
> 
> I have had ethics notes waiting to be used since maybe chapter 10? Enjoy!

Damian had guided Marinette back to their room and saw to it that she was comfortable, nodding to Alfred as he came in to tend to his betrothed. “No doubt father is intending to yell at me again, get some rest and don’t wait up Mari.” Damian said kissing her forehead and heading for the door.

Marinette watched him leave quietly with a frown, “Bruce wont be too hard on him right? Damian is trying so hard to live with the new rules. If he was trying to kill that boy then I wouldn’t have had the chance to catch him. Bruce realises that, right?” Alfred sighed and applied some heat patches on her skin, leaving the ice on a tray for if they needed it later.

“Master Bruce may have four children miss Marinette, but there is still a lot he must learn about parenting. He spends so long training them to help him in his war against the rogues of Gotham that he forgets that they are still children under their masks.” Alfred sighs and sits on the edge of the bed. “And ultimately that upbringing has not done any of them overly well.”

Marinette looked at Alfred then over to the door Damian had left through. “We don’t need to be treated like children Alfie, we just need to be treated like we are competent, to know the rules that we have to obey and be given the information we need to succeed while living here.” She looked back the Alfred. “that boy was Tim Drake, correct?” her question received a confirming nod from Alfred. “then informing us that he was returning, or telling him of us, could have minimised the problems that occurred tonight. We aren’t idiots Alfred, or monstrous children incapable of logical reasoning. But if he continues to treat us, Damian especially, like that then perhaps we would be better off fending by ourselves.”

Alfred frowned, “The master can be incredibly thick at times, but if you remain and continue to prove yourselves, hopefully he will share information more readily.”

Marinette looked at him in disbelief. “you said it yourself, he has four kids already and is still a hopeless father. What exactly will sticking around change.” 

Alfred smiled “maybe nothing, maybe everything… but we will only know if you stay.”

Marinette sighed and looked back at the door. “fine, but if he tries something as stupid as throwing a blade at my makhtuba again, damian will be the only biological son he’ll ever have and we’ll be far away from here by the time he recovers.”

Alfred’s brows rose at the threat coming out of the young girls mouth. Perhaps he should warn Bruce not to anger the children…

~~

Damian had made his way through the halls glowering and muttering the entire way until he saw his father waiting for him outside the study with a raised brow.

“Damian. Inside please.” He said and opened the door for Damian to walk through. Once inside the two just stared at each other. Damian glaring up at his father and Bruce staring in disapproval down at his son.

“I wasn’t at fault.” Damian growled.

“you threw your brother off the dinosaur and if Marinette hadn’t caught him he would have been dead.” Bruce chastised heading over to sit behind the hardwood desk.

“I did not-“

“Damian, I know that things are different here to in the league. But you have to try!” Bruce urged.

Damian grit his teeth, evidently the man had no intention of hearing him out so he just stood there with his fists clenched at his side.

Bruce stood back up and rounded the desk to stand in front of Damian before dropping to one knee to be level with the boy. “I know that you are still getting used to living here Damian, but you need to work on your temper and behaviour.”

Damian continued grinding his teeth as his father spoke but remained quiet staring at the man with annoyance obvious in his eyes.

Bruce sighed and stood again. “Obviously your education with the league lacked anything to do with empathy or appropriate behaviour so you will be grounded for the week, no leaving the house as Damian or as Robin until you’ve read all of these.” He said grabbing a high pile of books off the desk and handing them over to the boy, who sneered but took them.

“Is that all Father.” Damian snarked. The man was making him read ethics books as a punishment. What a joke.

“Less attitude would be appreciated also, but for now yes. You can go back to your room now.” Bruce said returning to his place behind the desk.

Damian nodded stiffly before heading to the door with his mountain of books. He opened the door and paused, “I’ll say it one more time, I was not at fault and you might want to consider exactly why you have camera’s if you don’t use them. I’ll wait for an apology when you’re ready.” He slipped out of the library door before his father could further chastise him and stalked back down the halls to his room.

~~

Marinette was still awake when he got back, though she had settled into the bed and was laughing at something that was playing on the television. She looked up at him when he returned and looked at him concerned “that good huh?” she asked when she saw the scowl on his face.

“I didn’t push him, I swear Habibti. But do you think that man believes me? I’m just some brat assassin charity case he’s taken in cause his adoption addiction kicked in again and he needs to take in some other kid with a ‘shitty’ background to make himself feel better.” He dropped the stack of books on the bed “so what does he do to punish the demon child?-”

Mari picked up one of the books and laughed. “makes you read ethics books-”

“MAKES ME READ ETHICS BOOKS!” He paces for a moment before flopping down onto the bed.

Mari smiles and flips through some of the book she’d picked up. “you know… we could read them anyway…”

Damian stares at her like she’s just stabbed him in the back. “Mari.”

She shakes her head, “hear me out Makhtuba. We read the books like he wants… then we pull him up every time he goes against something he’s trying to make you learn. Or… if he doesn't apologise, the next time he takes you out as Robin, you follow these ethics like he wants you to and prove to him that they are stupid and obeying them will be in no way useful in a battle.”

Damian looks are her for a moment before grinning. “Habibti, I’ve told you before how much I love you right? You are brilliant.” He snatches up a book and starts reading.

Marinette just laughs before looking into her own.

~~

The next day had Damian and Marinette in the library with their hoard of books, Marinette laying on Damian’s lap as they flicked through the pages. They looked over to the door when it opened and Bruce walked in, he stood there for a moment. Both kids shared a look before turning back to their books and letting the man stew in the silence.

“Remind me again reading these books Makhtuba?” Marinette said after she got tired of Bruce just hovering in the doorway.

“Father believes that our education in the league was lacking and that because of this we lack morals and ethics, and that by locking us away until we’re read all of this, he will remedy that gap.” Damian said running his fingers over her fringe.

Bruce coughs in the doorway and steps out of the way as Alfred brings in a tray for sandwiches. “I get the point. I should have checked that you were responsible before punishing you and I’m sorry for yelling at you for that, but these are still things you should be learning.”

“Are they though?” Damian asked putting down his book and looking at Bruce with a blank look. Marinette followed suit sitting up and crossing her legs up on the couch. “you don’t the best ethical example.”

Bruce frowns. “Oh?”

Damian nodded “Unless you _like_ getting pummelled in the middle of the night being getting hung off the side of a building. Otherwise I’m pretty sure that goes against the golden rule of ‘Do unto others’”

Mari laughed at the idea of that before commenting herself, “Also isn’t the point of ‘Rights’ based ethics to protect people’s liberties and privileges. And their Privacy… and I’m pretty sure the computer downstairs has a fair amount of information that should be confidential and private. Oh, and it also says something about due process. You know, that thing where you have to respect a person’s legal rights… pretty sure that you Assault and extort criminals frequently. Oh! and we can add deprivation of liberty to the list, since you frequently leave them hanging from light poles or tied up in warehouses with zip ties.”

Bruce looks ready to argue with them but Damian cuts in again. “Don’t forget the Utilitarian view, doing the best for the Majority. I’m pretty sure permanently removing villains threatening Gotham would do pretty well in providing that ‘best for the majority’.” Damian “So? Since you don’t follow these, do we all get to individually pick and choose which ethics apply to us? Or is it just you that’s exempt to these rules?”

“The children do have a point, sir.” Alfred points out placing the tray on the table in front of the children and making his way back out of the room.

“you’ve made your point.” Bruce says taking the books “and I will try to share more information with everyone so events like last night do not occur again.”

“I mean, that’s not really a response, but I guess it’s our win, huh Damian?” Mari said sharing a smile with her Makhtuba.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this chap but you guys have waited for ages so here you go.

Goliath had arrived in the dead of night with the miracle box several days later, much to Marinette’s relief. Having it out of her reach for so long had been making her anxious for the miraculous and Kwami’s safety.

Once she had recovered well enough from the corruption pit incident to be able to call forward a transformation with Tikki, it had taken a little over a week of casting cure magic on the damaged miraculous for them to be returned to a stable state. Though the Kwami were still recovering and wouldn’t be able to hold a transformation for a while yet, they were able to use a little of their own magic and were a lot more active than they were previously. But it was nice to be able to bring them with her around the manor in plain sight once again and she’d taken to carrying at least two inactive miraculous on her around the manor.

Alfred had asked questions about where her pets had disappeared to, which Marinette had shrugged off stating that they were always free to come and go as they wanted. Alfred had frowned at her unconcerned attitude but let the topic go, instead offering to teach her to make bread. That had gone well until Tim had joined them in the kitchen for a few minutes without a word, only to head to the coffee maker and unplug it. Marinette watched in confusion as he picked it up and went to leave the room once again, only to bump into Damian on the way out resulting in the equipment dropping to the floor and breaking.

Of course, this set the two off at each other once again. With Damian standing on the counter ready to tackle Tim from above while Tim had stolen their bread dough and had been throwing their hard work at her betrothed. She and Alfred had shared a look before Marinette jumped up to restrain Damian, knocking him off the counter flat onto the floor while she wrangled with his limbs as he fought for his freedom to once again attack the other boy. Alfred merely stood between Tim and Damian and gave the older of the two boys a disappointed look, making him look away in shame and move to clean up the mess made by the broken machine before moving to take an old coffee plunger and leave the room again.

Eventually with him out of sight Damian stopped fighting her and laid there with a huff, making Marinette laugh before she got up and offered him her hand. Grimacing at the sight of the kitchen covered in clumps of the bread dough they had made. Honestly she wasn’t sure if she misses Dick in situations like this. He might have treated them like kids but at least the hostilities didn’t usually affect the kitchen and could be kept to snarky comments and the sparring mats in the cave.

Who was she kidding, she missed the man. It was strange really. She hates being treated as a kid but somehow also misses the feeling of Dick being concerned for her… huh… Is that what having family is supposed to feel like? Hopefully things in Bludhaven wouldn’t take much longer, then when he gets back maybe she can convince him to take her on patrol. It wasn’t fair being the only one who was stuck at home.

Though at least tonight she wasn’t alone, Bruce had left the boys at home tonight. Though maybe things would have been more peaceful if he hadn’t…

Marinette moved to pick some of the dough off a cabinet and gives Damian an unimpressed look until he sighed and moved to help clean up.

Alfred had already started the clean up process and they had almost finished when an alarm filled the house. The kids watched as Alfred dropped everything and made his way to the cave where Tim was already tapping away at the computer.

“I’ve got a signal on Batman but his vitals aren’t looking good. We need to retrieve him. His location isn’t too far from one of the penthouses.” Tim said pointing out the glowing GPS location and the separate window monitoring Bruce’s heart rate and oxygen intake. Damian nodded seriously heading for his Robin outfit.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Tim asks.

“Alfred is a civilian, if he’s spotted with Batman it will put him at risk and potentially reveal our identities, so it’s got to be us and neither of us can move him alone. So get off your high horse and work with me for once. “ Damian reasoned.

“Yeah because you’ve been such a great example of team-work.” Tim scoffed.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Must the two of you always be at each other’s throats. Right now your father is in critical condition and needs help so stop being bitter and go help him.”

“I don’t take orders from kids.” Tim says rolling his eyes, “especially not one that hasn’t even hit double digits.”

Marinette scowled. “Fine then” she said stealing the domino mask Tim had left beside him on the computer. “Since you wont act I’ll go with Damian.” She put the mask on as Damian brough the bike around and got onto the back of it before the others could get a word of protest out. “see you at the penthouse.”

Damian tore out of the cave leaving Alfred sighing in exasperation and Tim grumbling, “Come along master Timothy, we should go to prepare to treat your father condition. I will go bring the car around.”

“You cant seriously think they are competent enough to do this alone do you?” Tim asks.

Alfred shakes his head “I think that everyone is greatly underestimating their abilities and it would do everyone well to stop and observe exactly what they are capable of doing rather than writing them off because of their age.” Tim frowns and looks at where the two had disappeared out of the cave. “Now, we really should go to set up the penthouse.” Tim nodded begrudgingly and moved to follow Alfred. Hopefully Alfred was right and Bruce wouldn’t end up dead because the kids couldn’t deal with things.

\--

Marinette gave a high pitched whistel to call for Goliath as she clung to Damian tearing through Gotham’s streets following the GPS signal on the bike’s display, it didn’t take them long to find Bruce’s location. Marinette hissing at the sight of the man, bruised, battered and bloody.

Marinette moved to try and stop some of the bleeding while Damian waited for Goliath to touch down on the rooftop. Thankfully the penthouse was only a short distance, but Damian would have to grapple across with Marinette so that Goliath could follow with Bruce.

Though as Damian grappled between rooftops she felt a little bitter that she hadn’t been allowed her own. While she trusted Damian to keep her safe leaping between buildings, it would go a lot smoother if she could control her own jumps and he didn’t need to adjust for her affecting his trajectory or balance.

They touched down on the balcony of the penthouse and Damian made quick work of breaking the locks and passwords while Marinette checked on Bruce again when Goliath landed. “Come on, you don’t get to pull us out of the league just to die.” Marinette muttered gesturing for Goliath to move closer to the door Damian was working on.

With a final growl the electronic lock flashed green and the glass doors slid open. Damian turned to them and gestured for them to enter, pointing out one of the couches as he went to check the rest of the penthouse to ensure they wouldn’t be found by civilians. Stopping in the kitchen to collect the medical kit.

Marinette was still putting pressure on some of the wounds when the elevator dinged, opening to reveal Alfred and Tim in civilian clothing.

“Master Tim, if you would please get the medical-“ Alfred said moving to stand beside Marinette.

“-already got it.” Damian said coming back out to the main area and setting it down beside the elder man before moving back to give him room, watching as he told his Habibti what to do and where to press while he worked. He rolled his eyes and went to sit with Goliath on the balcony. She already had an idea what she was doing, she’s fixed up his scrapes countless times. He’d always preferred to go to her than anyone else in the league, he’s got more than enough scars from cauterised wounds and avoiding more was preferable. But now they have to play the waiting game and see how long it took his father to recover from this.

He caught Drake looking at him and glared before turning his attention on Goliath. This kid thought just cause he was older that he was boss. That’s not going to happen. He’s killed more capable men triple Drake’s age to prove himself, and while doing so here would only infuriate his father, it didn’t mean he would yield to the boy. Not now. Not ever.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a mini chapter to bridge to the next.

Eventually Alfred and Marinette had managed to stabilise Bruce enough that the man would make it through the night. Alfred had sent them all to bed telling Tim to show them to one of the rooms. The boy grumbled but gestured for them to follow.

The two child assassins walked behind him in silence until he opened a door. “This is yours for tonight.” He grumbled.

Damian rolled his eyes and pushed past the other boy, Marinette nodding and going to follow.

“Wait…” Tim’s voice sounded through the room making both of the younger occupants turn to look at him. “I… I’m sorry for judging your capabilities before seeing them. Thank you for helping Bruce.”

Damian scoffed. “Of course we would. He’s my father and the only think keeping us from being dragged back to the League. We might have been raised as killers, but that doesn’t mean we liked it.”

Marinette nodded and sighed. “Unfortunately you’re not the only person in the house that has though such. The only person who recognises our abilities is Alfred, Everyone else treats us like incompetent children. Rather infuriating since we’ve never had the opportunity to be children.” Tim frowned at her admission but Marinette shook her head, “and while being encouraged to do things that normal children do while living here, it still feels unnatural, almost like we’re performing to meet everyone’s expectations. So now that you say you know we are competent, please don’t forget it.”

Tim looked at them both for a moment, took in Damian’s annoyed expression and Marinette’s determined one. Saw the way they held themselves and looked into both of their eyes and nodded. The girl hadn’t been lying, aside from their physical size there was nothing childish about them right now. He thinks back to his interaction with Damian in the cave and considers the training he would have received. The kid had every opportunity to do some real damage. Especially since the files said he managed to kick Dicks ass in a fight soon after arriving. “Very well, but I still wont take orders from kids. But I will hear you out, maybe I can learn to work with demon children.”

Marinette scoffed at him. “So gracious of you”

Damian scowled, “My Habibti is not a demon.” His words had Marinette giggle.

“That’s what you took from that?” Tim asked the boy before shaking his head. “Whatever, Go to sleep brats.”

Damian made a rude gesture before turning away from him.

“Yeah, not childish at all.” Tim quips sending an amused look at Marinette.

“You refuse to take orders from us, we refuse to obey yours also. You have done nothing so far to earn our respect. And while your acknowledgement of out abilities was appreciated. The slight will not be so easily forgotten. We will be open to collaboration but you are not our superior. We take our battle orders from Batman, or if he is unavailable, from Nightwing. At home, from Alfred. So don’t presume that just because you have been here longer that you have power over us and things will progress smoothly.” Marinette advised stepping towards Tim who was still leaning against the door.

Tim gave a slight smile and nodded, “one thing’s for sure. You certainly don’t talk like a child.”

Marinette raised a brow unimpressed, “I was taught to speak this way for as long as I’ve known. As the betrothed of the future leader of the League, eloquence and poise were a large part of my training alongside my physical training.”

Tim laughs a little and pushes off the doorframe. “it’s still wrong to hear an eight year old saying words like eloquence, I was twelve and still couldn’t say ambulance without having to think about the pronunciation.”

“That’s because you’re simple Drake. No will you get out?” Damian says scowling from over near one of the windows.

Tim shook his head and nodded to Marinette “Goodnight Marinette, Sleep well.” Turning his gaze to Damian he scowled, “Don’t die in your sleep Demon or I’ll eat your breakfast in the morning. “ With that said he turned on his heel and left the room.

“what an ass.” Damian scowled at the now closed door.

Marinette shook her head “You’re both as bad as each other really, far too ready to throw verbal insults around. But I am glad that we somewhat reached an understanding between us. Hopefully it will help in the future.”

Damian nodded, turning his gaze again to the window once more scanning over it in the start of their nightly ritual. Marinette took off the domino mask she’d had on all this time and set it on the side table.

“we were lucky…” damian said after settling the knives on the bedside tables and then removing the outer pieces of his suit.

Marinette turned in the bed to look at him as he got in. “I know.” She said honestly.

“If father had-“ Marinette reached out to run her fingers over his frown.

“I know. But we got to him in time Makhtuba. He will be fine.” Marinette tried to give him a reassuring smile, but she was also nervous over the whole thing. Damian had almost lost his father, granted he had his moment of being a rather bad one that jumped to conclusions and made bad choices, but he was still Damian’s father and a decent person. And if Bruce had died, then no doubt word would once again reach the League and Talia would be here to drag them back before a funeral had even been planned. “He’ll be fine and we wont have to go back.”

Damian reached over to grip her hand. “I wont let them take you back. Habibti, you deserve better than having the sword of death hung over your head waiting for the slightest thing. I would sooner have us run off as Bridget and Felix if it would help keep you safe.”

Marinette nodded. “Thank you Makhtuba. But it wont be necessary. At least not now.”

Damian nodded pulling Marinette closer into a hug. They both needed it after the events of tonight.


	38. Chapter 38

They’d woken up early as usual and made their way out to the living area but noticed Tim standing against the wall out of the sightline for whoever was in the living area. The assassins hadn’t needed any directions to join him in his eavesdropping, Marinette sending the oldest boy a civil nod before focusing on the conversation in the living room.

“Honestly Master Wayne, you need to take more care when going out. Why train the boys if you leave them behind when you need them?” Alfred said helping the injured man sit up so he could change the mans bandages.

“I cant get them involved in this. They’re not ready for this fight… I cant loose them… not another one. Not after Jason.” Bruce groaned out, coughing lightly and wincing at the movement.

“Be that as it may sir. Running off half-cocked against an unknown enemy will only leave them orphans when you inevitably bite off more than you are capable of chewing. And would see the youngest being taken back to the League. And just because you would no longer be here, does not mean that they would stop trying to fulfil your mission. They’re all just as stubborn as you in that respect. Especially the youngest if by some miracle they aren’t dragged away. And you and I both know that they are capable of doing a lot more damage than good if they lose their path, one good reason and whatever morals those children have decided to obey for you will go out the window.” Alfred said removing the bandages and cleaning the wounds.

Bruce grimaced, “I know.” He said gritting his teeth as the antiseptic bit into his wounds. “But I don’t think I’m ready to let them face that level of danger yet.”

The children heard Alfred make a humming sound and shared a look Damian rolling his eyes over his fathers dramatics considering Jason Todd wasn’t even dead.

Marinette saw it and elbowed him hissing “he thought he lost a family member Dami, don’t be an ass. How would you feel if you thought I died? I know I would be a mess if you did.” She shook her head at her betrothed before returning to their room.

“wow, congrats. A marital spat before you’re even married. Talk about an overachiever.” Tim sassed, deciding now would be a good time to make their presence known stepping into the room, Damian stalking after him.

“Take that back Drake.” Damian growled chasing after the boy.

Marinette turned at the yelling and rolled her eyes, “boys” she scoffed before entering the room and closing the door behind her. She needed to consider the situation and make a plan.

\--

When Damian had returned he’d seemed nervous almost. And she’d been confused for a moment when he sat down beside where she was sitting in the window bay. “I’m sorry Mari.” He said making her frown.

“What?” she asked confused.

“I shouldn’t think badly of father for mourning family. And I would feel horrible if something happened to you… That and Drake pointed out that it was wrong for me to chase after him for being an ass instead of going with you to talk when you left upset.” Damian mumbled avoiding looking at her.

Marinette shook her head a moment before leaning against him. “I wasn’t upset silly. I know that you don’t understand, I probably wouldn’t either if I didn’t have you and the Kwami. Neither of our families really enforced much in the way of familial attachments… I mean… Your mother isn’t the worst… but lets face it she can be a little indecisive and seems to change her mind a lot when it comes to the League, your Grandfather and you, maybe even your father.”

Damian shrugged and wrapped and arm around her resting his head against hers, she certainly wasn’t wrong. While his mother had been their biggest ally, possibly excluding the people he’d met since living in Gotham with his father, her intentions had constantly shifted between what was best for the league and what his Grandfather demands, and what she believes is best for him, regardless of his wishes.

“But you know, I was thinking… If Bruce feels so bad about Jason having died… maybe we can set something up for them to meet again.” She mused.

The though made Damian frown. “is that smart though Mari. Todd was still angry when we last spoke to him, what if he still wants to kill father for not avenging him?”

Marinette shrugged “we’ve beaten him in combat while he was in the League before, if need be we can intervene right? Besides we wouldn’t be springing it on him, we’d track him down first. Tie him up and drag him home if he’s so against the idea. Take his weapons and lock him away with Bruce until they either talk or fight it out… likely fight. But maybe that will make Bruce feel better seeing Jason up and fighting.”

Damian nodded, “yeah, but you know Father is going to have issues with what Todd is doing now, right.”

Marinette looked up and sighed. “yeah, but hopefully the whole ‘my dead son isn’t dead’ will outweigh the fact that Jason’s running around ignoring the Bats usually no killing rule.”

Damian gave her a disbelieving look before shrugging, “I’ll follow your plans as always Habibti. So far you’ve yet to get us into trouble we couldn’t handle.”

She kissed his cheek. “Oh, and I was thinking before we go hunting for Jason, maybe we could try and figure out who did this to Bruce, we could even use it as a team building experience between us and Tim, see if we can work out some balance so that if we end up having to work with them in the field we’ll all have an understanding of how things will work.” She laughs as Damian scowls but nods. She gives him another kiss on the cheek. “Thank you Mahktuba.” His expression softened and they sat there together for a while longer.

\--

Bruce was still injured but they’d managed to move him to the master bedroom of the penthouse. An older lady had come and gone from the apartment before lunch had even been served. The woman had seemed both surprised and exacerbated at their presence, asking Bruce if he got bit by the adoption bug again as she checked his wounds over.

They later found out that the woman’s name was Leslie Thompkins and she was a doctor and the main female figure that looked after Bruce after his parents died. Marinette had watched the woman work before being called away by Alfred who had served lunch in an attempt to get Damian and Tim to stop their constant bickering.

The bickering had become a frequent occurrence in the time they had been in the penthouse, usually happening a few times a day with varying results.

Marinette actually found it funny. No one in the League dared to tease or go against him as heir, so there was no doubt that Damian was overreacting to the insults because he found the experience new and exciting. And by the looks of it Tim enjoyed riling him up just as much. Though she could see the resignation in Alfred’s eyes every time they fought, just waiting in anticipation for something to break yet again. Though she had made sure to draw Damian’s attention away when things were getting serious and Damian seemed to be treading into bloodthirsty territory. The best come down for that was hugs, something she was more than happy to give. Especially if it was during a movie or something else fun, but sometimes just quiet hugs and reading was good too.

Tim had teased them about their ‘cuddles’ before, but Marinette had tossed a hardcopy novel at his head. He hadn’t done it again, especially since the next time Damian got out of hand, she hadn’t stepped in with said cuddles and her betrothed had managed to get riled up enough to put a paring knife through the older boys palm before Alfred’s disappointment had broken them apart.

The issue had of course put Damian in a bad mood since he’d been chastised for it, but that was offset by a smugness after finding out that Tim was too.

But once the day was over the three of them had been meeting to plan… even after the… deliberately enraged stab. They talked and plotted until finally they were ready. Damian had been going out with Tim at nights to survey the city and to canvas for hints on who injured Bruce, and eventually they’d managed to find enough to work with. Marinette had been annoyed about being left out, but she had no outfit to go out in, especially since Trixx was still at the manor with most of the miraculous. The only one she had on her currently is Stompp, which really wouldn’t help her too much with reconnaissance. So she played diversion instead, since Bruce was still bed bound, all she had to do was keep Alfie company so he didn’t check in on the boys. It was a piece of cake… And so was the actual cake he taught her to make. Yummy~

But tonight they would be going out. And no costume be damned, she was an assassin, blacks worked well enough, especially with the domino mask she had stolen from Tim who had packed another as a backup. She would be going out with the boys tonight and hopefully it will prove exactly how far their teamwork had progressed. Maybe they'll even find the person who harmed their guardian. though she was hesitant for a moment given what they had done to Bruce. but then she looked to the boys. They would have each others backs. They could do this. 


	39. Chapter 39

Damian had given her one of his Katana’s for the evening, and a few smoke pellets also. She really couldn’t wait until Batman recognised her worth… or stubbornness… and gave her an outfit and her own gadgets. She made sure Stompp was awake and ready to have his power called on should she need it. Unfortunately the rest of the miraculous were still in the manor being guarded by Plagg. Though guarding may be a loose term since he has free reign over a currently empty house and therefore all the cheese in the kitchen. Still. She trusted the cat to look out for the others while she was gone.

They’d waited for Alfred to check on Bruce one last time before he went to bed, then made their move, out their windows and grappling up to the roof above, Marinette once again having to rely on Damian to do so.

“we’re heading to the slums, there’s been strange reports in the area and a lot of prostitutes and civilians showing up dead.” Tim said pointing in the direction they would be heading. “Robin and I haven’t actually laid eyes on the culprit but we have narrowed down where they are likely hiding. Speaking of remind me to talk to Bruce about changing my name. having two Robins will be confusing over coms.”

Marinette nodded while Damian rolled his eyes. “Be careful facing what is potentially Jack the ripper 2.0 and tell your father you want a new name. got it.” Marinette sassed, “now can we please go before the sun rises?”

Tim scowls at them as Damian snickers, “Why do I put up with you two?”

“Because whoever this creep is, they managed to get the better of Batman and you’re too pussy to go alone.” She continued.

“you’re eight. Watch your language or Alfred will make you eat a chilli pepper.” Tim warned with a scowl, though she wasn’t completely wrong. He was nervous, Bruce was the best fighter he knew, but he was now dragging two killer kids off to deal with them. Bruce was going to kill him when he finds out, but it’s too late, the miniature assassins already committed and he gets the feeling that even if he backs out they are going. At least going with them may increase their chances of success… and Bruce and Alfred had been telling them to work together and get along every time he and Damian fight… Maybe they can push that as the focus when they inevitably get into trouble for this stunt.

Damian crouches slightly while Marinette jumps on his back. “Ready Habibti?” he asks, feeling her settle and nod against him.

“Ready Mahktuba.” She agrees holding tight as he swings them off the building leaving Tim there grimacing.

“Gross, They’re going to be unbearable when they’ve grown up and actually discover hormones.” He scowls and jumps after them.

\--

The trio eventually settle on a rooftop in the slums near where they believe the hideout to be. They watched as a pimp dragged a woman through a door before running out terrified a moment later.

Marinette frowned, just feed someone to the wolves and run away. If you’re going to be a part of their death you should at least be there when it happens. She looks at Damian and Tim for a second before scaling down the fire escape. That’s one thing she loves about this city. Moving around is easier. Not that she couldn’t scale a brick wall, but why would she if there was an easier option.

Damian follows her down the fire escape while Tim waits on the roof keeping a look out until they reach the ground before grappling down. The three of them approach the entrance to the rundown building, they’d already done a perimeter check, the rest of the windows were bricked in, so it’s through the front or not at all. What she wouldn’t give for Trixx to hide them… Or Wayzz to protect them considering the amount of damage they did to Batman, but Trixx was at home and Wayzz was who knows where with her maternal Grandfather. She brings a hand to where Stompp was hiding inside her black jacket and slipped inside.

It was dark inside, almost pitch black, she felt Damian stop by her side and Tim come around them quietly. Their eyes adjusted quickly but it would still be had to see in a fight if they stayed in here.

The inside of the building seemed mostly hollowed out. a few walls but several of them looked to have been knocked through, either way it was lucky for them because it gave them cover for whatever they could hear moving about in the darkness.

She looks up and sighs in relief at the industrial beams above, gesturing to the other two that they should get a better vantage point.

Tim and Damian nodded, both taking one of her arms and grappling up onto a beam. She really wanted her own grapple, this being manhandled to get anywhere sucked.

The three of them use their new vantage point to look over the spaces below, slowly making their way along the beams before Damian jerked back slightly. Marinette and Tim looked at him in confusion before he moved further to allow them room to see what he had.

“What the hell is that?” Marinette hissed.

“A cross between batman and bain by the looks of it.” Tim said joking, though the more he looked the less of a joke it seemed. “seriously, I think someone tried to cross Batman with the Venom that makes Bain massive and strong. Guy is seriously Hulk like.”

Marinette tilted her head, “What’s a Hulk?” Tim just blinked at her in astonishment.

“right, assassin child, no popculture knowledge… remind me to educate you later.” He said, “any ideas on how to get him?”

Damian stiffened up and drew his sword only for Marinette to hold out a hand to stop him. “We may be able to catch him off guard at first, but that wont last long, we’ll need to get him outside.”

“Outside? Are you crazy we’ll be sitting ducks out there. Here we’re hidden.” Tim hisses at her.

“Yes you dolt, but so is he, mostly. And If he hits as bad as you’re suggesting, then what remains of these walls wont stop him from getting us. And I’d rather not have a building fall on me when he hits a vital support beam.” Marinette hissed back annoyed.

Damian scoffed, “honestly and Mother’s file said you were the most intelligent Robin before me.”

Tim looked ready to throw Damian physically at their problem, but it was too late, the oversized Batman imposter had heard Tim hiss at Damian’s insult and knew they were there.

She threw a glare at both of them “straight outside it is.” She hissed, swinging past Tim to lead the way out, keeping an eye out to the dark figure smashing through walls and throwing what looked like bodies through the room with sickening squelches.

“Who’s for Goliath’s backup on this one?” Marinette asked as they dropped to the ground in front of the door. Both boys nodded mutely as they saw the massive Bat-Bain come into view. Even Marinette had to question what they’d gotten themselves into, Being on the same level as him now, the man was giant. She’d thought Bruce was muscles, no. she’d thought Ra’s and his six foot four of controlling ass was tall. But no, apparently not, but this would be fine. She has backup, she looks at Damian and nods as Tim opens the door. Damian lets out a sharp, shrill whistle, alerting the imposter batman to their location. The three of them dash outside as the massive man charges at them. They split up, hiding in different directions, watching on as the man charges through the brick work without even flinching.

She see’s Damian adjust his sword and does the same. “I might need a boost here Stompp. I think we’re a little out muscled.”

The Kwami sneaks a peak out of her jacket before shaking it’s head. “We always told you that one day you would bite off more than you could chew. Lets hope today isn’t that day.”

She scowls at the Kwami, “Thanks for the pep talk”

Stompp just shrugs before responding “you haven’t practiced with my powers much, and I can give you a boost, but even if you don’t feel it at the time, you will be pushing your muscles beyond their usual limits for the strength you’ll use.” Marinette nodded, she knew this. The last time she’d been forced to train with Stompp her mother had worked her for hours and she couldn’t move for close to a week. Hopefully this fight wouldn’t take as long or as much power… was she being optimistic? Where had that come from?

She watches as Damian dashes out with his Katana, sighing she follows him into facing the massive man.

They hadn’t been battered away like flies, which she guessed was a win, but the three of them really weren’t making much progress with their opponent, sure they’d landed quite a few hits and their enemy was bleeding a lot, but they weren’t slowing down any. And overall the they had been swiped at more than once and were bleeding slightly themselves. Tim had been throwing bat-a-rangs and weaving in and out when openings presented themselves, but overall the only people they were tiring was themselves. She wanted to groan when their opponent picked up and threw a car at them. They’d gotten out of the way, but she would no doubt have scratches from flying glass.

Things had started going downhill from there, they were getting tired and Bat-Bain seemed just as violent and brutal as when they first set him off. Then right as the man was about to slam a fist into Damian, Goliath came and bowled him over. Size wise they were almost similar though Goliath was still a little smaller being an adolescent Dragon-bat, but he kept Bat-Bain occupied enough for them to regroup. Marinette returned the katana to Damian. She could see the concern in his eyes but smiled reassuringly. Everything would turn out fine. She looked up at the fire escape then at Tim, giving Damian a silent message to get him out of the way.

Her Mahktuba hesitated, no doubt wondering what she had planned. And to be honest she wasn’t even sure if this would work or if it would take things too far.

Eventually Damian used a connector to loop his and Tim’s outfits together while he was turned watching the fight. Linking to the back of his belt meant it would be harder for the other boy to get free and hopefully give Marinette the time she needed. With no warning to Tim he set off his grappling hook and launched them up, Tim swearing at him once he realised what was happening.

Marinette would have laughed if she wasn’t about to go face to face with this thing. She let out a whistle and called off Goliath who tore off into the sky, settling on the top of the building looking down and ready to return to the fight if called. The man’s aggression turned to the first person they saw. Her. The takes a big breath as they start to charge, “lets go Stompp” she says pulling at their power before running to meet the giant. At the last moment she jumps to attempt to land a flying kick to their chest, somehow succeeding, sending the massive form back into the building it came from. She didn’t even bother trying to land gracefully and just let herself slide back slightly on the cement, thankful for her thick layers as she watched a loose brick drop… then another… then another. She heard Bat-Bain growl and move within and groaned, please no. stay down, stay down!

No luck, she can see it shuffling in the darkness heading to the hole in the wall, one giant hand gripping the bricks, pulling out a handful to throw. She dodged them easily enough by rolling to the side. She was too concerned with the incoming projectiles that it didn’t register for a moment, the loud cracking noise and the clattering sounds. She turned over again to look just in time to see the look of realisation on the man’s face before it was met with a brick… then with the rest of the building.

Goliath swooped down to pick her up out of the dust cloud, settling her by the two boys. “ah… not quite according to plan but I guess we accomplished out mission?”

Tim was standing there gaping at her. This eight or nine year old had just yeeted a giant into a building and bought it down around him. He turns to Damian still a little stunned, “Remind me not to piss your wife off okay?” he asked. Damian rolled his eyes and unlatched Tim so he could wander off downstairs to run damage control with the GCPD, they were close now. They could see the lights flashing off the buildings.

“Home?” marinette asks,getting a nod from Damian who signaled for Goliath to come closer. Flying home would be easier that clinging to Damian, she’s tired and sore, just as Stompp had promised, no doubt tomorrow her leg could be a mosaic of bruises, but overall it was worth it.

She frowned. Hopefully that man was as sturdy as he seemed in the fight and didn’t die in the collapse. Bruce will be pissed otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is *very* loosely pulled from comics.  
If anyone is interested the villain's name is Branca (Bat-Bain) I probably wont go into too much detail in the story because it would introduce way too many obscure characters.
> 
> The backstory for this character is DARK, so feel free to skip it. 
> 
> Basically, a mad scientist took three cops and tried to make three replacement batmen should something happen to the original. he studied Batman (original) fought better out of guilt, anger, grief, etc (basically negative emotions). Batman was aware of this but found out about the negative outcome for the three batmen and had his memories wiped. 
> 
> Branca is one of the three cops and was deliberately put into a rage with venom and monster serum resulting in them murdering their family, basically making them go insane.   
Another is Bat-cop, who the scientist killed his family. He went vigilante early and shot the Joker (maybe dying in the process?)  
The other Bat-ghost/Devil went on to become Azazel (he had pre-existing emotional trauma so lost it without much help besides the training and experiments.) an assassin and kinda hero. So was kinda a success?


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of this arc.

Goliath had dropped her back through her window easily, though Damian had ultimately decided to stay hidden to keep an eye on his new brother. He found it incredibly sweet that regardless of their constant playfighting, he really was growing to care for the older boy… Not enough to play nice. This was her betrothed after all. But enough that he would fight anyone who intended to do him harm. Which in a way actually meant so much more, since if there was one thing Damian hated, it was incompetent people, and he’d sooner leave them to fend for themselves.

She pet Goliath from the window before he flew off again and she stumbled to the bed, limping a little on the way. Maybe she can tell Bruce and Alfred she fell in the shower or hurt her leg training with Damian… She sighed as she pulled back the covers. Sleep was a great idea.

\--

Damian had been watching Tim from the shadows as the older boy talked to the police about the man buried in the rubble. No doubt warning them about the level of strength this one had and how difficult the takedown was. If the police were smart they would lock him up and throw away the key… or just execute him… that would be the simplest way to ensure the mad man doesn’t escape to cause more problems later. He scowls as his fathers voice echoes through his head, ‘justice not vengeance’ Tt. Maybe, but some people were still beyond saving, regardless of how many chances or how much help you give them, but his fathers word was the law he must currently live by.

Tim had stayed for a while as they began digging for the Bat-Bain, only staying long enough for them to inform him that the man was still alive before grappling to the rooftops.

Damian caught up easily enough without having to worry about Marinette slipping. The older boy side eyed him with a grin before taking off in a direction away from the penthouse. Damian changed directions easily. So he wanted to race. Easy.

\--

The two of them had only crawled in just before the sun rose, landing on the balcony only to freeze at the sight of Bruce and Alfred’s disappointed and unsurprised stares. His father still wasn’t back to normal yet, but even sitting in a wheelchair the man made an imposing figure.

“You went out without permission AND without notifying myself or Alfred.” Bruce said firmly. “You could have been hurt, you could have been _Killed!_” he sighed.

Damian shrugged, “we were together Father, and as much as we fight we will also protect each other from outsiders. There was no need to worry.” Tim just closed his eyes resigned to whatever punishment Bruce declared for them.

“BULLSHIT!” Bruce yelled, slamming his fist down on the arm of his wheelchair, making both of the boys step back slightly. “You are both my children! I have every right to worry about your safety!” He clenches his fist around the armrest. Both of the boys stand silent before him. “Especially when I’m in no condition to help you if you get in over your heads.” He takes a deep breath and leans back looking exhausted.

Damian spots Marinette hobbling from the hallway to perch on the couch.

“Are you yelling about Jason?” She asked making Tim hiss beside him.

Bruce’s breath caught at the name, he spun his chair around to face her. “You aren’t needed for this conversation Marinette, you didn’t break the rules.”

She scoffed, “please, it was my idea on using our outing as a way to bond. They just stayed out too late and got caught.” She could see his anger rising again and decided if she had any chance of getting any of them out of trouble she needed to drop the news.

“I told Dick, I thought he would have told you… or did you not believe him? You really should listen to people more, it’s only fair if you want people to listen to you.” she said, unable to keep that little jab in. She shook her head, back to the actual focus of this conversation. “Jason Todd is alive.” She said plainly, “Ra’s and Talia felt regret for their involvement with the Joker that lead to his death, the madman went too far, even for them, Jason’s death wasn’t their intention. Talia had his body bought to the league and revived using the pit… but he went a little mad afterwards. It took a while for him to settle, in that time he stayed with us. Trained us a bit too. But when his sanity finally seemed… more or less back. He wanted to leave.”

Damian stepped around his father and the butler to stand beside her and continue. “of course by that time my mother and grandfather had devised multiple ways to use him to screw with you. But we actually don’t hate Jason. He’s the most brutally honest man in the league. He was a good teacher, if incredibly bitter over his death, and he’d tell Mari stories in our free time. They were kind of boring, but it was a refreshing difference from the training and strategy guides we were usually made to read.”

Marinette nodded, “So of course rather than let our friend be used when his freedom was easy to achieve. We plotted and smuggled him out. From what we understand intended to travel for a bit before making his way back to Gotham, but that was years ago. He’s probably already in the city.”

Bruce seemed shocked silent, they spent a few minutes watching the man struggle to compute the fact that his previously dead son was probably alive and in the city, before deciding that doing so was actually incredibly boring. Marinette rose from the couch, thankful that her long dress covered her leg because as she’d expected it was a horrible mash of blacks, purples and yellows. She grit her teeth when she stood, Damian moving to stand beside her as the made an attempt to leave the living area.

“You’re all still grounded until further notice.” Bruce called, though the distracted tone made her question if he even realised he’d said it.

Marinette shrugged. That was fine with her, given the state of her leg she’d need at least a few days anyway. Though Damian’s scowl told her exactly what he thought of their house arrest.

\--

Bruce had been even more pissed later when he saw the news. The three of them had been called out from their rooms so the man could extend their punishments.

“What were you thinking! It’s one thing to go running through the city, but to take on a villain on your own!” Marinette could hear his frustration at them but couldn’t bring herself to regret their actions.

They’d stopped an insane, physically altered man from doing more harm than they already had. And she wasn’t going to apologise for getting such a monster off the streets. Even if that meant the three of them had to be given a list of chores to complete during their grounding. Alfred deserved a break anyway.

The boys both looked resigned by the time Bruce had finished chastising them, but she held her ground when he turned his disapproving graze on her. “You said going out last night was your idea.”

Marinette nodded, “yes sir.”

Bruce growled, “you could have gotten both of my children and yourself killed last night. You do realise that right.”

She looked up at him seriously, “I had back up plans. The best way to build trust among fighters is to have them face a common enemy. You and Alfred had said countless times since we got here that the boys needed to work together. So we found a common enemy, the monster that harmed you. The boys have been doing recon for almost a week and we only approached when we could work together without fighting. We had each others back through the fight. Communicated, mostly well. And called for backup when we had to.”

“Back up?” Bruce asked incredulously, “What backup?”

“Goliath. He kept our opponent busy to give us a chance to reassess the situation and recover. I don’t make it a habit of fighting lost causes Sir. I will usually have a last minute plan.” Marinette admitted looking over to the boys who were watching them argue.

Bruce sighed. “you’re all still grounded, but I want to know exactly how you took them down.”

She nodded and began recapping what happened, tweaking Stompp’s assistance slightly. “well, we were landing a lot of hits, but it wasn’t slowing down any so…”

\--

Bruce had eventually declared himself recovered enough to return to the manor and Marinette tried not to show it but she was anxious to go back also, she’d never left the miraculous unattended for this long before. But at the same time. Their list of chores would only get worse when they got back, if only because of the sheer scale of the manor compared to the penthouse.

But regardless of that. She had missed the place for more than just being where the miracle box was. The sight of it as they came up the drive filled her with a strange warmth in her chest that she’d never felt before and she smiled. Regardless of their meaningless fights with Tim, Bruce’s overprotective and infuriating refusal to acknowledge their capabilities, Alfred’s fun snarks and Dick’s odd need to be annoyingly nice. She couldn’t really think of anywhere else she’d rather be with Damian right now.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early access available, see my tumblr for info

Neither she or Damian had ever been ‘grounded’ before… in the league doing anything wrong more often resulted in physical punishment or more hours training… and in a few cases being told to climb the mountains with no supplies.

Honestly, having to sweep, mop and do the dishes wasn’t much of a punishment in comparison. But they were going more than a little stir crazy since Damian’s father had declared that their morning spars would also stop until their punishment was complete. 

That was probably what was getting to them so much. It felt so foreign not to train that it was only succeeding in putting them on edge. Damian had broken more than a few items in the manor in frustration during their punishment. Only to get more enraged when he then had to clean them up. 

Marinette was handling things a little better… but not by much. She was twitchy and couldn’t help the feeling that something bad was about to happen. She’d even knocked Tim out when he startled her. But she’d learned to trust her instincts over the years, something her Kwami supported since her closeness with them is what had brought them about. But Bruce hadn’t wanted to listen to her ‘gut’.

She’d made the decision to use Kaalki and stash the miracle box back in the destroyed guardians temple once again. Keeping only Plagg, Trixx and Kaalki with her at all times in one form or another.

Damian on the other hand had taken to carrying his swords and knives through the manor and the two rarely let the other out of their sight. 

And then her instincts peaked. 

She was on edge and snappy from the moment she woke up that morning, all glares and snarky comments. She could tell that Bruce and Alfred were surprised at her bad attitude but it was honestly the least of her concerns today. 

Instead of doing chores the two of them ended up strategizing with Tim to patrol the manor. 

Bruce had looked confused when the three of them had marched through the halls with weapons in hand completely ignoring him as they passed and separated to check different wings. 

\--

Her instincts proved to be correct when they spotted figures on the outskirts of the property. 

Damian hissed as they got closer, “What are they doing here? Mother can’t seriously be taking us back to the league already.” 

Marinette shook her head watching as they dashed across the lawn. “Something tells me that’s not what’s happening Makhtuba.” she said feeling on edge and activating the earpiece that Tim had managed to get out of the batcave for them to communicate. “League members spotted in the north gardens, No sign of Talia. Heavily armed and looking like they are going to try breaking in. Good thing the manor has bullet proof glass.” 

The comms were silent for a moment “...not all of it. Just your wing. It’s where Bats puts people he’s unsure about or thinks needs extra protections. I’ll inform him and Alfred we have guests.”

Damian grunted in response to that detail but neither of them could say that they were really that surprised by the admission. 

They continue watching the assassins approach, only to falter when they hear slight movement on the roof. They were coming from above also. 

The assassin children shared a look before running off through the halls looking to regroup, hopeful at finding their way to Bruce and Tim. 

But they didn’t even reach the staircase when the first assassin breached the manor, shattering a window as they sailed through to land between them and their destination. With more breaking in behind them, leaving them surrounded in the hall. 

Marinette turned, keeping her back to Damian’s as they stood, swords at the ready, to fight. Marinette thinking that perhaps she should call forth Plaggs transformation but hesitates. With how many assassins were storming the manor there was no guarantee that they would win, especially since they weren’t distracted fighting rebels like they had been in nanda parbat. It would be smarter for her to keep it as a backup. 

So she waited with Damian for their approach. 

“Your Grandfather has demanded your return to the stronghold Heir to the Demon’s Head. You will come with us willingly or we will use force. And we have no such orders to keep your betrothed alive if you fight us.” One of the assassins said stepping forward slightly. 

Damian scowled, “My Grandfather is dead. I saw it.” 

The assassin shook his head, “He is not, It took much longer than usual, but the Lazarus pit bought him back.” Damian shivered at the words ‘lazarus pit’ he would probably never be able to hear them again without remembering what he had accidentally done to Marinette by putting her in one. “You will return.” the assassin demanded making Damian grit his teeth. 

He didn’t want to go back. He certainly didn’t want Marinette going back… but even worse was the thought that they would go through her to get to him. 

Damian lowered his sword, “Habibti, stand down.” he said growled out. 

Marinette turned to look at him in surprise “What? No!” 

He shook his head, “It’s not worth you getting hurt over, you have to stay safe so we can be together. You aren’t allowed to die, no matter what Habibti.” 

She pouted up at him then turned to glare at the assassins before sheathing her own blades. 

The assassins nodded and moved in unison knocking both of them out. 

\--

Marinette woke, tied up with several Kwami’s trying to wake her in somewhere small and dark. 

Trixx told her the assassins had taken her betrothed and fled the manor after getting her out of the way. 

Marinette struggled against her bonds but they really were too tight for her to escape, honestly they barely had enough give to allow her to breathe. And being wrapped in steel cables meant that her Kwami couldn’t chew through it like they may have rope. Which means that maybe it’s time to reveal them to the members of the house. 

Or she would have if they hadn’t told her that Bruce and Tim had given chase to the assassins, apparently believing that they’d taken both Damian and herself. But that was okay… Alfred had to be here somewhere right?

So Marinette sent the Kwami’s to find the man, hoping that their appearance wouldn’t give the elder a shock.

While they were gone she was stuck in what turned out to be a closet for almost twenty minutes, and her attempts to struggle had only knocked something light over her head, leaving her covered and left unable to see anything through the cloth. 

She grumbled unhappily and leaned back against the solid wood behind her and stops her struggles, cringing at the mixture of cramping and pins and needles happening in her arms and legs. 

She has to get out of this space and soon or she was going to lose her mind. 

Thankfully it didn’t take much longer for the dark space to be flooded with light, she tensed up at the new light, unable to see who had done it and worrying that she couldn’t fight back if it was someone other than the family. 

“Oh my, miss Marinette, you certainly got yourself in quite a difficult situation.” she felt her body relax when she heard Alfred's voice and felt the man pulling the cloth from over her head. “Make no mistake young lady, we will be talking about exactly how you have miraculous and Kwami’s in your possession but I do believe that perhaps we should get you out of here first. Hmm?” 

Marinette puffed her cheeks out in a pout. And she’d done so good with keeping them secret so far since coming here. “You can’t tell anyone! Only Damian knows.” 

Alfred shook his head, Kneeling down to work on undoing the wires trapping her. “Don’t worry Marinette. I’m not a stranger to the Miraculous and I know exactly how important secrecy regarding their existence is. Though I am curious about how you came to possess them. When I weilded the peacock they were almost all in the possession of a male guardian by the name of Fu.”

Marinette bit her lip. Alfie already knew about them… maybe it wouldn't be too bad to tell him everything? 

“That was probably my Grandpa. My mother stole them from him and until recently I had been told he had died in the conflict.” she said quietly, “I did give him back the Turtle though… but he didn't see me. Probably for the best, I doubt he’d want to know the daughter of that woman.” 

Alfred had managed to undo the first cable by this point and was shaking his head, “I think you are thinking far too much about this. The Master Fu that I know would never fault a child for their parents mistakes. Especially given his own past.”

Another cable snapped away. “It’s fine.” marinette said finally being able to wriggle a little bit. “I don’t need him. As long as I have Damian it’s fine if i don’t get attached to others... “ she sighs. 

“... A life keeping people from getting close is a very lonely life Marinette.” Alfred advised snapping the final chord. 

“Maybe… but it also means no one can hurt us. We’ve been all we can trust for as long as either of us can remember. And it’s always been safer that way. Trusting others only leaves room for betrayal unless there is a mutual benefit for doing so.” She said getting up and stretching through the cramps. 

Alfred frowned at the young girl. It was startling exactly how strategically she thought. Much like master Bruce having a ‘secret stash’ of weapons that would bring down the members of the justice league. But given what he’d heard about the League of assassins he really shouldn't be surprised by the information. 

“Does this mean you will be leaving now?” he asked as marinette picked up Plagg and Trixx.

She nodded. “If they left me here its cause they think i'm a threat or obstacle to their plans. Though i’m not too sure why they left me alive if that’s the case.” she commented with a frown. “So yes, I’m going to go make some chaos and make sure to retrieve my betrothed.”

Alfred sighed. “Very well. But at least come with me for some of the Robins gadgets.” Miraculous or not I would like to be able to keep an eye on you in the field, especially since you will either be running ahead or behind Master Bruce and Tim.”

Marinette hesitated for a moment before nodding. “Very well.” 

\--

Marinette had taken the bag of Kwami food, a grappling hook, communicator and the tracking device Alfred had offered. Only accepting the later because Alfred had pointed out that since she intended to travel with the miraculous, she would find Damian faster than Batman and the elder Robin could. And being able to track her to their location would likely cut down their arrival time.

The butler sat in the chair and checked that all the pieces were working. “Now when you get close to Damian hit this button and it will relay your position to Batman’s comms unit.”    
  
Marinette nodded, calling for Plagg and Trixx’s transformation and recasting the illusion of the female robin suit over the transformation. 

Alfred raised a brow. “Yes… not growing attached at all.” 

She hesitated for a moment. “It’s just so people don’t know about the miraculous” … but honestly she wasn’t so sure, she hadn’t even thought about casting the illusion. 

By the looks of it her response hadn’t convinced Alfred in the slightest so rather than try to convince the man she had Kaalki open up the first portal to step through. There were numerous strongholds they could be using so it was just a matter of trying to pick out which one Ra’s was hiding in… Maybe Talia was also there? 

Either way, she had bought more than enough food for Kaalki to recharge countless times tonight. And she wouldn’t stop looking until she found her Makhtuba. 


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not want to be written... I don't know if it'll be very good because of that. Sorry.

She’d had to tear through close to twelve strongholds to find a trace of Talia or Damian. All the while hearing whispering assassins talk about who to give their allegiance to, Talia and Damian or a new faction intending to rally behind some girl her age that they had been training to become the next Lady Shiva should Sandra Wu-San die.

It was only when the gossip changed from this that she knew she had the right place. The assassins here whispering of Ra’s return in nervous excitement.

Seems the old man had managed to cheat death yet again. But none of the assassins had mentioned seeing the man, all of them seemed to be waiting impatiently for the man to make a reappearance.

Which meant that something had obviously gone wrong in his resurrection. With any luck that means his return will be short lived.

Sneaking through the halls filled her with anxious familiarity. She didn’t miss this need to move around unseen to stay out of trouble. The entire thing only made her all the more determined to find Damian and drag him back to Wayne Manor.

A quick word to Alfred later and she felt slightly more reassured at the idea of having backup once they followed her GPS location.

Talia was the first person she found. The woman had been scowling as she stormed down the hall two assassins following behind her.

Marinette didn’t even hesitate in stepping out behind them calling for a portal and pushing them both through. And closing it once more.

Talia staring down at her with a raised brow. “I take it you wanted my attention Marinette. Shall we take this conversation elsewhere?”

Marinette nodded and followed Talia through to one of the many unused room in this stronghold.

“Damian was taken by assassins. I am here to collect my betrothed.” Marinette said firmly after Talia closed the door.

The woman sighed. “I am aware. I was not privy to the plan, but his abduction has since come to my attention.” she knelt to Marinette’s level, “But I am glad that you are here to protect him.”

“Where is he?” She asked.

Talia shook her head. “I’m not sure. He’s somewhere in the stronghold. But I’ve spent the last hour trying to get that information out of league members and none of them are talking.” She says scowling. “What I do know, however, is that my father is alive once more, but it seems that his body is failing. He’s relied on the Lazarus pits for far too long. It could no undo all of the damage this time. Though I do not know why Damian has been bought back it is likely in response to this.”

Marinette huffs. “Then lets hope that the old man’s body fails him before he can execute whatever plan he has for Damian.”

Talia hummed “you’ve become a lot more outspoken since leaving the league.”

“It’s amazing how one can grow when not constantly threatened with death daily.” She sasses back making Talia laugh.

“Oh my dear, It was not a criticism. Damian can be strong willed and difficult at times. Though you obviously know this already. It will do you well to be able to stand up against him if he tries to overrule you.” Talia said, “Unlike my father I do not believe that women need to be obedient. Even if I have needed to act otherwise.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes at Talia, she’d received one too many threats from the woman to just accept her words.

Her reaction seemed to please her betrothed’s mother. “It is good that you do not trust my words so easily, however it leaves me questioning why you approached me if not out of trust.”

She stared at the woman, “I don’t trust you with my wellbeing, but I do trust you with Damian’s. If his welfare was at serious risk I know you would act. Even if it was against The Demon’s Head.”

Talia sighed and stood. “I used to crave my fathers approval you know.” Marinette nodded, that much was obvious to her growing up in the league, “But the longer I am a parent the more I realise that he never was.”

Marinette scoffed, “wouldn’t know anything about how that feels.”

Talia sent her an amused look. “Yes, Sabine was hardly a decent parent either, was she? I trust Bruce is doing better in that department.” She shrugged in response, Bruce was certainly an improvement on be mother and grandfather, and Ra’s. “Do you have a plan to retrieve my son?”

Marinette tilted her head. “I have to find him first. And you need to find out what Ra’s is planning.”

Talia rolled her eyes but nodded. Is this what all her years of training and assisting her father in controlling the league have come to? Obeying a child?

“Batman and Robin should be arriving at some point also.” The girl said, “Now. If you’ll excuse me, I have a stronghold to scout and Damian to find.” She got a nod from Talia who nodded and reopened the door, waiting for marinette to disappear under her illusioned shadows and giving the girl long enough to slip out before releasing the door and starting off down the hall. She has to find her father…

\--

Marinette had searched through half of the rooms in the strong hold by this point with no luck when she was informed by Alfred through her earpiece that Batman and Robin had arrived and would be showing up in the main hall shortly.

She’d been tempted to meet them, but knew realistically that staying hidden would give them an advantage. The Assassins wouldn’t be expecting her since they’d hidden her away, and it would allow her to keep some kind of element of surprise.

But their appearance did help her out. With the assassins on the look out for Bruce and Tim, no one was watching for her. Especially once Ra’s made an appearance in his failing form.

Rather than stand around listening to them talk and no doubt fight, she just left the room, telling Alfred to patch her in so she could hear what was happening while she continued to hunt for her betrothed.

And what she heard only made her search faster.

That old monster intended to possess Damian’s body, claiming it as his own. Saying that it was his purpose. That Ra’s had known for some time now that the Lazarus pit’s were becoming ineffective on his body and that one day he would need a replacement.

The more she heard of Ra’s plans the more desperate she became. Giving up on sneaking past assassins, instead taking them out with lethal force if they got in her way. Bruce could punish her later so long as Damian survived this plot.

She could hear Bruce and Tim fighting through her ear piece. It seemed that Tim was antagonising several assassins, saying that compared to Damian and herself, they fought like they’d never held their weapons before.

Marinette had smirked at the taunt. No doubt that would piss them off. Afterall they’d probably bested the assassins at some point during their training.

But she was running out of places to search and she was honestly considering putting a tracking collar on Damian to avoid this happening again. She could have found him hours ago if she had.

It was then that she remembered hearing Damian speak of each stronghold having a secret room known to the Demons head, and apparently, his heir.

She just has to remember the directions he’d whispered to her. Why did she have to fall asleep early that night?

First things first she needs to reach Ra’s’ rooms… This would have progressed much faster if she’d brought the Kwami to scout but she couldn’t risk them being found by the assassins.

Marinette didn’t even hesitate to start trashing the room for the secret entrance Damian had mentioned. Throwing around furniture, possessions and ornaments until finally a section of the floor finally folded in, showing a passage under it. 

“Damian you had better be down there. I’m running out of places to look.” She says descending the uneven staircase until she reached the bottom.

The entire cavern was dark. But an illusion of light works just the same as the real thing, so a small glowing orb later and she sighs in relief upon seeing Damian chained unconscious in one corner. It was hardly the best condition to find him in, but at least she had found him.

Damian was grumbling in his sleep at the sudden light. Marinette moving closer and kneeling as he opened his eyes. “Look who decided to re-join the land of the living.”

He sat up suddenly, his eyes flickering around the room they found themselves in. “Marinette…”

She moved to pick the locks on his shackles. “we need to get you out of here. Ra’s intends to possess your body because his own isn’t lasting. And I’ve got no intentions of marrying you while you’re possessed by your crazy ass grandfather.” She shivered in disgust.

Damian grit his teeth and clenched his fists at the idea before standing once Marinette had freed him.

“Tim’s been fighting assassins in the main hall for the last 45 minutes. he’s probably running out of energy by now, we should help him.” Marinette said as the two of them left the secret room. “Bruce has been… entertaining your grandfather and your mother is around somewhere.”

He nodded, they’d stepped into the hall, Damian picking up whatever katana’s and knives he could find as they made their way back to Tim. “Father will not be impressed with the amount of bloodshed you’ve caused Habibti.”

Marinette shrugged, “I’m already grounded. And any punishment is worth your safe retrieval Damian.”

He hummed before jumping to attack an assassin, Tim making a surprised sound as Damian made his way to the other boys back. Marinette scouring the outskirts and picking off strays as the boys worked on the majority.

Though being in Tim’s presence meant being restricted to using less than lethal force. But the three of them against what was left of the strong holds assassins was surprisingly easy work. Then again, she’d probably… permanently incapacitated, maybe a quarter of the total that had been stationed here when she was trying to find Damian.

The three stood in the hall for a moment, short of breath and surrounded by beaten assassins.

“Good to see you’re still alive Demon brat.” Tim said.

Damian scowled but nodded. “Your assistance likely would have been unnecessary, but it is appreciated all the same and at least now I know your abilities are at least on par or above some of my Grandfather’s assassins.”

The older boy smirked, “it’s a miracle, an almost thankyou and compliment in a single sentence.”

“Fuck you Drake.” Damian scowled, “Now… Where is father?”

Talia takes that moment to show up.

Marinette isn’t sure if she’d been loitering around for a while now or if she’d actually just arrived, but wither way she had the answer to Damian’s question.

“He’s fighting Ra’s near the Lazarus Pit. Bruce declared that if someone was to be possessed it would be him.” Talia said frowning.

Marinette sighed. How overly dramatic did the bat have to be? Couldn’t he just tell the old man to die and rot in hell already rather than try some stupid bargaining ploy. or was she the dramatic one? hmm. either way it wouldn't change how things get handled. Damian running off to assist Bruce, leaving her to scowl in frustration before following along with Tim, Talia only steps behind them.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be taking and tweaking some of Talia’s comic arcs here and at some point in the future. 
> 
> Its a short one again but my brain is fried. oops. 
> 
> Also... just out of curiosity, who would prefer to see Talia/Bruce or Selina/Bruce as a pairing later? I mean... Bruce and Talia would defs have a real hard time later on since i plan or working Heratic into the story (though the story leading to it will vary)

Marinette was nervous as they came close to the pits here, “Damian.” She called.

He slowed slightly and allowed her to catch up. “What is it habibti?”

“Perhaps you should not go?” marinette said, “You are a vital piece of Ra’s’ plans. If you are not there, he can not succeed.”

Damian scowled, “You want me to run.”

“I want you safe Makhtuba. Just as you did when you had me stand down at the manor.” Marinette said finally reaching to grab his arm and force him to stop.

“But my father.” Damian says.

“We will ensure he lives.” Talia says, “I’ve interfered in my father’s plans to see him protected before, now will be no different.”

Marinette nodded, “Go with Tim, he’s exhausted from his fight and will probably be useless here anyway.” She said staring at the older boy who glared at her before rolling his eyes.

“Yes, 45 minutes against you people is the best I can do for now.” Tim said dryly.

Damian scowled at the boy and Marinette turned her attention back to her, “You trust me don’t you? and between me and your mother, you know we’ll do everything we can to save him. right?”

He grit his teeth for a moment before his shoulders fell. “None of you had better die or I’m coming back to fight the man.”

Marinette smiled and nodded before turning back to Tim, “can you get him to the plane?”

“Don’t make it sound like he’s my owner,” damian sneered, “I’m the stronger one right now, I’ll be the one protecting his weak ass.”

Marinette sighed and shook her head, “how about you watch out for each other like you did in that fight before. now go so we can do our part.”

Damian scowled but nodded, pulling Tim back in the direction they came.

“He’s actually leaving?” Talia says surprised, glancing back at Marinette who shrugged.

“He know’s we’re both perfectly capable in a fight. Now, shall be go check on what the crazy man is doing?” she asked.

“Mind your manners. That crazy man is still my father. And your betrothed’s Grandfather.” Talia warned continuing through the halls.

“yeah… for some reason im thinking kidnapping with the intent to possess may have severed whatever family ties Damian once considered having to the man. So forgive me for being blunt.” Marinette snarked, speeding up to keep to Talia’s pace.

“You will one day find out how hard it is to truly escape my father. I spent years trying to do so, only to be dragged back time after time.” She admitted. “Hell, I ran to Bruce before Damian was alive, back when there was only one Robin. I stayed for short time until my father’s plots drew them in again.”

Marinette took down an assassin that approached them before turning curiously to Talia, she hadn’t heard this story before. “Even if I chose to side with my beloved, Ra’s continued to hold power over me.” She sighed. “The pits have evolved over the years, they used to kill those who stayed in them for longer than a moment. That is how my own mother died, she was pushed into one before my father managed to stabilise them.”

Marinette frowned in confusion. She didn’t understand how a human could alter the magic of Kwami’s, but Talia had no reason to lie to her about this.

“My father was the one to keep me young and alive, but he could also make me wither and die.” Talia shot another assassin that rushed them as Marinette dodged their sword. “I thought at the time, if I was with my Beloved, I could be content with such an end and that he could stop me from changing my mind. But then I started aging rapidly.”

“You gave in to him.” Marinette said sighing.

Talia nodded shamefully. “Yes. And I regained my youthful looks and batman got away safely.”

They were close to the pits by now and the sound of Ra’s and Batman fighting was echoing through the hall.

“Detective, You would be a far better vessel than Damian. Imagine what I could do with the influence and wealth of Bruce Wayne.” Ra’s says, his sword meeting with one Batman had picked up somewhere.

“Do you honestly think I would allow that?” Bruce growled, swinging back.

“I expect once I control your body, you won’t have a choice.” The older man said grinning.

“Well this is disappointing, I thought you got char grilled.” Marinette said annoyed, distracting Ra’s for a moment and allowing Bruce to get the upper hand.

“She’d become impertinent in her time with you Detective. But we can fix that later.” Ra’s threatened.

“Thanks for the offer old man, But I’ll have to pass, and I’m sure Bat’s has much better things to do than have your creepy self trying to jump into him.” Marinette sassed holding out a sword.

“Stay out of this child, I will not hesitate to cut you down.” Ra’s threatens swiping this sword at her, “And I wish I could say I was surprised at your betrayal Talia, but unfortunately it’s become a habit for you hasn’t it?”

Marinette knocked his sword back and growled. “Cataclysm!” the black power appearing around the illusion of her Robin glove.

“We need to be ready to retreat fast beloved.” Talia warned.

“What are you going to do with that little girl, you bring this place down, you’ll crush us all.” Ra’s hissed.

Marinette smirked. “Are you so sure about that?” she asked, “Voyage!” she hissed, the portal opening behind Bruce and Talia before pressing her hand to the stone floor, smiling as it blackened below them.

Talia snatched her arm and pulled her through the portal with Bruce as the ceiling began caving in.

“You lied! You still have-“

Ra’s’ voice was cut off as the portal closed. Marinette may have been a little bit smug that it had cut off the mans arm with it. No doubt if he survived the cave in he’d use the pit to restore it or find some other poor soul to possess, but that was an issue for their future selves, right now she got to watch the awed face of Bruce as he looked at the manor.

“I hope Tim knows how to pilot. And if not, I’m sure Damian would love to.” Marinette said, “You should probably tell them we’re all safe. If you’ll please excuse me I need to pass out for a day or so.”

Bruce and Talia frowned as the girl made a few steps to the door, “You inform the children, I’ll see to it that she actually makes it to her bed.” Talia says before catching up to Marinette and offering a silent arm to the now wobbling girl.

Once out of Bruce’s sight she sighed, “you over exerted yourself again. One day you’re going to push further than you can recover from.”

Marientte shrugged, “I promised Damian that we would all get out of there. And Ra’s didn’t look sick enough to actually fight against.”

Talia purses her lips. “Indeed, It makes me question why he intended to possess Damian or Bruce. He says the pit is no longer working as well on his body. But considering the fact that he was dead the last time we saw him, I find it hard to believe his words.”

Marinette nodded tiredly, before turning a corner “our room is this way.”

Talia’s brows rose, “The two of you still stay together here?”

Mari shrugs, “Its easier to guard each other if we share a room. And I think Bruce also finds it easier to watch us if we’re together.”

Talia sighed, “It’s possible.”

Marinette opened the door to her room and made a beeline directly for the bed. “Can you get someone to wake me up in a day or two?” She asked dropping her transformation and crawling into the bed.

“Sleep Marinette. You deserve the rest.” Talia says watching the girl for a moment before pulling the quilt over her and leaving wordlessly.

Marinette watched her leave before turning over and closing her eyes. Destroying an entire fortress was exhausting.

\--

Damian was sulking in the batplane when the rumbling started.

“what is that?” Tim asked panicked.

Damian moved to the pilot seat and started flipping several switches.

“What are you doing? We have to wait for them.” Tim said panicking and trying to pull Damian from the pilot seat.

“If habibti set that place to collapse then I have to trust she got out with father and mother.” Damian said gritting his teeth and inputting their flight path.

“You’re what? Eleven? Do you even know how to pilot a plane?” Tim yelled.

Damian sent him a glare, “You’d be amazed to know what my training included, so sit down and shut up or get thrown around like a ragdoll during take-off. It’s your choice.”

Tim glared back but took a seat just as the comms device in the plane went off.

“The batcave?” tim asked confused reading the ID, then connecting the call. Frowning in confusion when Batman’s face came into view.

“You need to get out of there now. We’re safe, Marinette got us out of there, but the place should be collapsing by now.” Bruce said. “I trust you can work out how to fly the batplane.”

“Already on it.” Damian called out, finally beginning their ascent.

Bruce sighed, “I’ll stay on this end if you have questions about the controls, but I trust you’ve at least flown a plane before Damian.”

He nodded, “Yeah, though usually I have a more capable co-pilot in Mari.”

“Dick.” Tim said.

“where? I though he was away on a different mission.” Damian sassed back making bruce sigh. This was going to be a long flight he would need to be patched in for. And he wasn’t looking forward to the two of them throwing insults the entire way home.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Robin and Midnight Kit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960627) by [BrokenWingedTenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWingedTenshi/pseuds/BrokenWingedTenshi)


End file.
